realidades, tiempo y un lobo
by ninllot
Summary: (historia #2,5) Muchos fic, muchas historias, muchos OC, esto empieza desde el capitulo 12 de "tambores y cantos de guerra" cuando guerreo salvaje es llevado a través del del tiempo y las realidades por Star Swirl el barbudo. se incluirán muchos fanfictions de autores distintos en el mismo apache de protagonista
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: Star Swirl el barbudo

Guerrero salvaje caminaba tranquilamente caminaba por el castillo buscando la habitación de la princesa luna -¿Dónde era que quedaba?, ¡savia que debía memorizar el camino envés de solo irme con ira!- sigue caminando perdido en el enorme palacio –Dios por favor ayúdame a encontrar el camino para ayudar al inocente y repara lo malo que he hecho- sigue caminando par darse cuenta que estaba en una sección del palacio donde nunca había estado -¡rallos! Juro que si encuentro la habitación de luna le besare el trasero a un arzobispo-

En ese momento una habitación llama su atención, una con muchos libros y un gran reloj de arena en medio, se acerca lentamente al reloj viéndose reflejado en él.

-campeón- escucha la voz de la princesa detrás de él.

-su majestad- dice volteándose, a lo que por accidente derriba el reloj de arena con la espada, este cae sobre el suelo rompiéndose en muchos pedazos -mierda, ¿porque esto me pasa siempre que una princesa me habla en una biblioteca con enormes relojes de arena en medio de estas?-

Lentamente la arena empezó a despedir un extraño brillo dorado mientras subía por las patas del lobo rodeándolo rápidamente ante los ojos de confusión del can que empezaban a ser cubiertos por la arena al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos la arena se había ido y él se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, vacio e infinito. Ante esta situación el lobo olfatea el aire tratando de encontrar algún aroma que lo guie, pero este nunca aparece –hola…. ¡hola!... ¿hay alguien por aquí?-

Desde detrás de él se ve una luz a lo que el lobo se voltea rápidamente encontrándose con un anciano pony de una gran barba blanca, sentado y escribiendo con una pluma en un pergamino sobre un escritorio –asique alguien mas ha venido- lentamente en anciano se voltea a gs -¿Quién eres jovencito?-

-me conocen como guerrero salvaje de los apaches luna llena del poblado Gerónimo-

-entiendo- dice antes de voltearse y seguir escribiendo -¿a qué has venido?-

-¿adónde he venido exactamente?- pregunta mirando a todas partes.

-si mi conjuro en las arenas te trajeron es porque algo estas buscando- se voltea viendo la insignia que el lobo tenía en el pecho, al ver la insignia de campeón los ojos del mago brillaron con emoción y esperanza –ha, veo que eres campeón de equestria, dime jovencito ¿eres buen guerrero?-

Guerrero salvaje oculta su sonrisa y luego se para con orgullo –uno de los mejores de Dragonia-

-ha… eres draconiano, eso lo hace mucho más fácil, dime jovencito ¿conoces la historia de los humanos?-

-¿Qué si la conozco?, soy descendiente de ellos-

El anciano mira al lobo con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Qué te parecería ir donde lo único que habla son los humanos?-

-gracias pero yo no vivo por mi mismo- se pone la pata en el corazón y mira al cielo –defender al justo y al inocente, vivir sirviendo al creador ese es mi único labor- se voltea a otro lado -Asi que gracias pero no-

-podrás pelear en muchas batallas y protegerás a los inocentes-

Vuelve a verlo -acepto- en ese momento brilla el poso debajo del lobo en el cual cae este –AHHHH- abre los ojos encontrándose junto a un precipicio rocoso con mar la derecha –donde estoy- se da cuenta que estaba convertido en humano armado con un gran escudo, una lanza y una pequeña espada todo de bronce al igual que el yelmo y la coraza que tenia. Al voltear ve que estaba en una fila de humanos armados igual que él mirando fieramente adelante.

Batalla de las termopilas: año 480 A.C.

-oye amigo- le dice al hombre al que miraba –alerta, aquí vienen-

Guerrero salvaje sigue mirando a tras y ve un gran ejercito con menos de la mitad de este con la uniforme que traía puesto –creo haber escuchado de esto- todos los soldados se ponen en posición de combate con los escudos alzados y las lanzas adelante mientras se agachaban -¿Qué pasa?- pregunta mientras se voltea viendo a un aun mayor ejercito de hombres con pintas arabicas antiguas corriendo hacia ellos -¡AHÍ MAMÁ!- grita antes de ponerse en posición como sus compañeros.

* * *

**inicio para mi fic, si conocen alguna batalla historica comentenla, lo mas seguro es que la ponga en el fic**


	2. antigüedad

Capitulo 1: antigüedad

Las tropas persas corrían contra los espartanos que estaban fuertemente aferrados al suelo en posición defensiva, el gran ejército griego no era ni la mitad que del persa.

Alguien que estaba ahí estaba fuera confundido y desorientado -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta en voz alta guerrero salvaje detrás de su escudo.

-_estas en las termopilas- _responde una voz en su cabeza, la voz del unicornio que lo llevo ahí.

-¿las termopilas?... ¿las termopilas donde Leónidas guio a los espartanos atenienses y otros griegos contra la invasión persa? ¿Y donde están los leones y donde los ponis?-

-_este no es tu mundo guerrero, esta es una realidad en donde el único ser parlante es el hombre… a lo olvidaba-_

En ese momento los ojos del apache se ponen blancos mientras toda la información política e histórica de ese conflicto entraban en su cabeza, esto duro solo dos segundos antes que sus ojos y cerebro volvieran a la normalidad -¡aush! Eso fue innecesario, conozco la historia de esta batalla-

-_entonces prepárate porque aquí vienen-_

En ese momento las tropas persas estaban a menos de un metro de las lanzas -¡A DIVERTIRCE!- grita el apache antes de recibir toda la embestida en su escudo. La fuerza del ejército enemigo era tal que era arrastrado aun haciendo fuerza hacia adelante. Todos eran arrastrados mientras sus compañeros de atrás los empujaban pera evitar retroceder –¿maguito que pasa? Mi fuerza desapareció-

-_lo olvide también, para probarte como guerrero te quite tu fuerza de un lobo de 150 kilos y solo te queda la de un humano normal de 80…. Estas algo pasado de peso ¿lo savias?-_

-¡me gustan!... ¡los!... ¡PASTELES!- termina de gritar justo al detener su retroceso con la lanza apuntando al cielo.

De golpe todos los espartanos empujan a los persas con sus escudos haciéndolos retroceder, mientras estaban lejos los de la primera fila bajan sus lanzas poniéndolas debajo de sus escudos mientras los de la segunda la ponían sobre el hombro de los de la primera.

Los persas carga otra vez a lo que guerrero salvaje estira la lanza debajo de su escudo y estoca en el estomago a uno de los soldados enemigos, la hace retroceder y estoca a otro justo antes de detener la carga del resto con su escudo viendo como el rostro del persa que tenía delante fuera atravesado por la lanza del espartano que estaba detrás de él.

Una vez más los espartanos empujaron y como la lanza del apache se quedo atorada en el estomago de un persa desenfundo su pequeña espada como muchos de sus compañeros y empezó la carnicería.

-¡adelante!- grita todo emocionado el apache empezando a abrirse camino cortando persas mientras sus compañeros hacían lo mismo. Corría cortando cuellos, pechos y escudos de mimbre de los persas.

Pone su escudo deteniendo la espada de un persa, da una vuelta entera para golpear su escudo contra la nuca del persa rompiéndole el cuello, sus compañeros corrían a su lado pero algo llamo su atención, sobre su casco estaba una cresta de cola de caballo negro, pero vio a uno que tenía una roja que peleaba mejor que él y estaba más adelante entre los persas.

El oficial espartano no noto a ver que le estaban apuntando con muchos arcos desde lejos, ante esto gs corre donde el oficial como muchos otros detrás de él, detiene el ataque de un persa con el escudo para atravesarlo con la espada para empujarlo a un lado con esta misma aun dentro de su estomago. Sigue corriendo, salta a un persa muerto, da un giro apoyando su espalda sobre la espalda de otro espartano.

El rey Leónidas peleaba con pación, y al ver las flechas volando hacia él y levanta el escudo agachándose para ser cubierto totalmente. De repente ve como uno de sus hombres apega su escudo al zullo a su derecha, se lo queda mirando hasta llega otro soldado a su izquierda, sobre él, otro a su derecha, a su izquierda y muchos más legaron haciendo una muralla de escudos de 3 de alto y siete de ancho.

-estamos con usted su majestad- decía gs volteándose al rey Leónidas.

El maduro hombre sonríe y con la mano que sostenía la espada toma el hombro de guerrero salvaje –y yo con ustedes- dicho esto da un grito de guerra a lo que es seguido por todos los espartanos rompiendo la muralla de escudos y correr contra los persas.

Ese día de combate ya había acabado y el apache estaba parado delante del rey –ha sido un placer pelear a su lado su majestad-

-ha sido un placer en todo sentido, los dioses te bendicen-

-de hecho soy… am… judío- mira de lado a lado –si, judío-

-valla- da una pequeña sonrisa y le pone una mano sobre el hombro –al menos ahora puedo decir que un judío me salvo la vida-

Gs clava su lanza en el piso y pone su mano sobre la del rey en su hombro –mi dios nos ama a todos incluyendo a los que no creen en él y sobretodo acordona las causas justas, además…- en ese momento se vuelve polvo siendo dispersado por el viendo.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!- decía el rey ante la visión del soldado que desapareció.

El apache aparece en la primera fila de otro ejercito cerca de una costa delante de una gran muralla con una armadura exageradamente adornada que terminaba como falda, un una mano un escudo grande redondo con una parte faltante en el lado de donde pasaría la mano con la espada -…no creas que quiero convertirte pero….- se da cuenta de donde estaba –ho diablos- en ese momento sus ojos se ponen blancos con toda la información de donde estaba.

Guerra de trolla 1100 A.C.

-¿trolla?, pero perdimos- se voltea a un compañero -¿somos troyanos cierto?-

-ahh… si, somos de trolla- contesta sin entender la pregunta.

El apache levanta los brazos y grita al cielo -¡maguito que planeas!- todos se voltean a verlo.

En la lanza de guerrero salvaje se ve la cara del unicornio que lo envió –_tranquilo mi campeón, es para que pulas y mejores tus habilidades como guerrero, no te mandare a una batalla que la de seguro morirás-_

-está bien maguito confíate en ti solo por ahora- todos a su alrededor vean como el soldado le hablaba a su lanza.

Un oficial en una carreta de guerra tirada por dos caballos voltea al príncipe que estaba a su lado -¿ese soldado le está hablando a su lanza Héctor?-

-no importa déjalo con tal de que no muera rápido- en ese momento se ve a lo lejos como todo el horizonte se llena de soldados griegos que corría a ellos con lanzas y escudos.

Gs deja de gritarle a su lanza para ver al enemigo acercándosele –muy bien…- todos se ponen en guardia –a ver de que están hechos-

-¡ATAQUEN!- grita el príncipe mientras su carreta avanzaba al enemigo. Todos los soldados troyanos rompieron filas mientras gritaban con furia corriendo al enemigo.

Guerrero salvaje corría junto con todo el ejército alternando el escudo y la lanza en sus manos –¡a ver si son tan machos!- un soldado griego frente a él dio un gran salto para potenciar el estoque con su lanza, pero el apache pone su escudo deteniendo el golpe, una vez el soldado detrás de él este se voltea y lo apuñala en el estomago con su lanza dejándola atorada en el.

Gs toma la espada del cinturón del griego y la desenfunda volteándose cortando el cuello de otro griego.

La sangre salpicaba por todas partes entre combate entre ambos ejércitos, gs estaba muy adentrado en las filas griegas riéndose y blandiendo la espada que le quito al griego, rápidamente se empezaba a formar una pila de cadáveres alrededor del viajero del tiempo, hasta que todos a su alrededor se alejaron y empezaron a golpear sus escudos mientras daban ánimos.

-¿Qué rallos?- se voltea y ve a un griego con armadura negra completamente ensangrentaba viéndolo con sus ojos azules. Se pone en guardia de inmediato y lentamente camina hacia atrás siendo seguido por el griego de cabello dorado que sobresalía de su cosco.

Una vez lejos del circulo de cadáveres gs y el griego se veían seriamente rodeados de soldados de ambos bandos animando los.

-¡vamos Aquiles!- grita uno de los griegos de negro.

-¡tú puedes troyano!- grita un troyano.

Así se lleno de algarabía, sin avisar gs golpea el escudo de Aquiles con su espada a lo que este da un giro completo blandiendo su espada contra la espalda de gs quien pone su brazo hombro cubriéndose la espalda con el escudo.

Al recibir el golpe gira como el griego terminando en posición de combate con el escudo arriba y la espada a un lado de este al igual que el griego. De repente Aquiles salta dando un grito de furia e impactando la punta de la espada contra el escudo de gs tirándolo al piso por la fuerza del golpe, justo antes de ser atravesado por la espada del griego el apache gira en el piso dejando el escudo tirado y doblado por la rodilla de la leyenda griega.

Todos gritan animados mientras gs se pone de pie solo con la espada corta en la mano. Al ver esto el rubio se quita el casco con la mano que sostiene la espada revelando a un hombre que bordeaba los 25 –mira el rostro de quien te matara- dice seriamente y le apunta con la espada –eres valiente y bueno peleando- arroja el yelmo y el escudo –te daré el honor de que le digas a los muertos más allá del rio estigia aquel que te mato fue Aquiles-

-soy MONOTEISTA- grita antes de blandir la espada contra el hombro de Aquiles quien dio un giro esquivando la espada y tratando de cortarle la cabeza al apache quien freno su ataque con la espada con tanta fuerza que chispas salieron de estas.

Así pelearon durante un buen rato, Aquiles estaba sin un solo rasguño mientras que guerrero salvaje estaba herido con muchos cortes superficiales en la cara, debajo de la falda y todo lo que no cubría su armadura.

Aquiles estaba ya aburrido mientras que gs temía por su vida, el griego ataca con un estoque al que gs con las fuerzas que le quedaban mueve sus brazos sobre su cabeza y la espada apuntando al suelo golpeando la espada de Aquiles, quien lleva a cabo su plan y golpea el rostro del apache con la mano izquierda que no sostenía la espada, apoya su rodilla contra la de él desequilibrándolo para terminar con un golpe en el pecho con el mismo codo izquierdo derribando a gs.

La leyenda griega termina con la espada en ambas manos apuntando al pecho del apache en el piso –adiós judío- el apache cierra los ojos calmadamente aceptando la muerte.

El brillo del sol hacia brillar el cabello dorado del griego mientras la hoja reflejaba a alguien que no estaba ahí, al unicornio que lo llevo a esa situación –_ya es suficiente-_

El griego baja la espada con fuerza contra el adolorido troyano, a milímetros del contacto este se vuelve arena y desaparece mientras la espada choca contra la roca sacándole chispas. Todos exclaman aterrados incluyendo a Aquiles quien retrocede al instante -¡por todos los dioses!- mira su espada y la arroja aterrado.

Al abrir los ojos estaba gs estaba sin un rasguño parado en una pradera verde vestido con un pantalón rojo con rallas negras, sin zapatos, pintura tribal azul por todo su cuerpo. Armado con un gran escudo cuadrado plano y una espada corta en la otra -¿Dónde estoy?- sus ojos se ponen blancos recibiendo toda la información.

Batalla de watling street 60 D.C

El gran el gran ejército britano en el que estaba gs gritaba con pación el mismo nombre una y otra vez frente a sus enemigos romanos.

-¡BUDICA!, ¡BUDICA!, ¡BUDICA!, ¡BUDICA!- gritaba el ejercito iceno a la reina que estaba en un carruaje tirado por dos caballos.

Los ojos del apache vuelven a la normalidad y baja la cabeza dejando los cabellos colgándole alrededor del rostro. Lentamente mirando con furia a los romanos que tenia a la lejanía mientras su cabello negro caía sobre su rostro –nerón…. Hoy matare a algunos hijos de "#$$- levanta el escudo en el aire, lo baja y lo sube mientras gritaba junto con el ejercito -¡BUDICA!, ¡BUDICA!, ¡BUDICA!, ¡BUDICA!-

La reina levanta su lanza en dirección a los romanos -¡A ELLOS!- grita la reina mientras los caballos cabalgaban salvajemente en dirección al frente.

Todo el ejercito grito mientras corría a los romanos quienes lanzaron sus lanzas al aire sobre volando a los britanos, gs corría alternando el escudo y la espada corta mientras grita con gran furia abriendo toda la boza y mostrando todos los dientes.

* * *

**perdon por la demora, espero dedicarme mas a mis fics cortos antes de seguir con tambores y cantos de guerra**


	3. pólvora

Capitulo 2: pólvora

Batalla de Arsuf: 7 de diciembre de 1191

En una planicie un gran ejército cruzado entre caballeros hospitalarios, templarios y franceses estaba mirando a un ejército poco más numeroso de guerreros musulmanes. En el frente estaban los guerreros a pie y en la retaguardia los a caballo. Entre los templarios en el frente dos se hablan mirando al ejército enemigo.

-Mira a todos esos paganos Walter-

-cuando acabemos con ellos no serán ni polvo-

-no son paganos- ambos se voltean al templario que dijo eso quien tenia los ojos grises y era muy joven –creen en el mismo dios que nosotros y ahora peleamos por la atención del mismo padre-

-que nadie mas te escuche decir eso- dice uno de los templarios mientras todos desenfundaban sus espadas.

Lentamente todos empiezan a caminar acercándose ambos ejércitos entre si, poco a poco empiezan a acelerar, ya corriendo un ejército en dirección al otro los cristianos con espadas, hachas, lanzas y de maces chocan contra los musulmanes con cimitarras, hachas, lanzas y otras cosas.

Ambos poderosos ejércitos chocan produciendo mucho ruido de metal sonando junto con los gritos de furia y pación de los guerreros peleando entre si, un musulmán blandía su cimitarra de forma flexible moviéndola por todas partes cortando a los cristianos donde no eran protegidos por sus armaduras.

Un templario con una gran hacha de guerra molía los huesos de los musulmanes en frente de él y destocando las armaduras que golpeaba con su pesada hacha. Ambos guerreros se vieron mutuamente para correr en dirección del otro, pero al musulmán un enemigo que no vio le clavo una lanza en el costado a lo que este tomo la lanza ya encarnada en su carne y con la otra mano corto el cuello del cruzado.

El cruzado de la gran hacha recibió una flecha en el hombro atravesando su cota de malla, vio la flecha, la tomo con una mano y la rompió dejando el resto incrustado , pero otra le cayó en el otro hombro, otra en el estomago mientras caminaba y otra más en el estomago, el musulman que las disparo estaba a barios metros de él aprovechando da un gran grito de furia alzando el hacha y destrozando el cráneo y el yelmo del musulman.

Ambos oficiales ya en el piso se arrastraban tratando de llegar al otro apenas sosteniendo las armas que tenían en sus manos llenas de su propia sangre, ya frente uno al otro se levantan arrodillados uno frente al otro tratando de levantar sus armas inútilmente. Al darse cuenta que el otro no podía levantar el arma al igual que el otro simplemente cargaron su cabeza en el hombro del otro y murieron ahí ambos arrodillados frente al otro por el amor al mismo Dios.

Gs avanzaba sin detenerse entre las filas de musulmanes pero el cuerpo del templario y el musulman muertos uno cargado contra el cuerpo del otro llamo su atención durante dos segundos para lo que él el tiempo corría mas despacio.

Entonces el tiempo volvió a su velocidad normal atravesando el estomago de un mameluco con su espada –nos veremos en el otro lado hermano- dice gs al árabe muriendo atravesado por su espada.

Retira de golpe la espada del estomago del guerrero que atravesó dejándolo caer sobre la arena para prepararse para cortar desde la cintura a otro delante suyo pero termina golpeando un árbol con un tubo hueco.

Guerra de independencia estadounidense 1775

Los ojos de guerrero salvaje dejaron de ser blancos y se encontró en un bosque vestido como una tribu que conocía. Solo un taparrabo y unas botas de tela lo cubrían, en el cinturón tenía un tomahaw y una especie de cuerno junto a una bolsita de cuero que pesaba mucho.

Por instinto y la información que metió el mago en su cerebro apoyo el mango del mosquete en el piso, abrió la punta del cuerno que tenía un seguro de cobre y dejo caer la pólvora dentro del mosquete, saca una bola de metal de la bolsita de su cintura metiéndola en el mosquete, saca una varilla de metal que estaba en el mosquete y aprieta la pólvora dentro del arma, saca la vara dejándola en su lugar para después levantar el arma y deja una pequeña cantidad de pólvora donde el percutor golpeaba encendiéndola.

Toda esta información llego a su cabeza cuando sus ojos se pusieron blancos, levanta el mosquete notando su reflejo en un charco, se agacho a este impresionado de verse rapado a excepción del mohicano del que colgaban las plumas de águila que tenia siempre. Pero lo que más lo impresiono fue el tener tatuado todo el cuello hasta los hombros y la mitad superior del pecho.

-soy un guerrero oneida- se dice a si mismo viéndose reflejado, pero el sonido de los pasos de alguien corriendo llamo su atención, se levanto apuntando con el mosquete viendo como muchos indios corrían al frente armados con mosquetes.

-¿_estás bien mi campeón_?- vuelve a ver al charco y ve al unicornio en vez de su reflejo –_si te falta algo dímelo-_

-quiero un cuchillo, sería bueno para el combate-

_-es tulló- _ante esas palabras una aura purpura aparece apegado a un lado de la pierna izquierda del apache, pero al desaparecer estaba un cuchillo de asta de siervo en su lugar.

-gracias star Swirl el barbudo- se pone de pie.

-_¿lo sabías?-_

-desde el primer momento maguito- dicho esto sale corriendo en dirección a los otros indios que se ponían en fila apuntando a un camino fuera del bosque por el cual pasaba un pelotón ingles.

De repente se escucha el primer disparo entre los bosques a lo que todos los demás lo siguen descargando una gran cantidad de balas de plomo a los ingleses que caen ante las balas. Enseguida los oficiales los ponen en defensa apuntando a los arboles y disparando mientras los indios se ocultan tras los grandes troncos.

Guerrero salvaje ve como la corteza a un lado de su cara es desgarrada por las balas inglesas, este suelta el mosquete y desenfunda el cuchillo con la mano izquierda tomándolo al revés y la tomahaw con la derecha. Con un gran grito de guerra sale de entre los arboles junto con todos los otros guerreros contra los ingleses que preparaban sus bayonetas.

Pero antes de que lo hagan gs da un corte en la rodilla de un ingles con el hacha para luego cortarle el cuello con el cuchillo y seguir corriendo entre los soldados alternando los brazos corriendo con toda su fuerza.

Dos soldados corren frente a él con las bayonetas, este deja la tomahaw en el cinturón y el cuchillo en la boca para dar un salto mortal entre ambos quedando detrás de ellos, se voltea corriendo entre ellos para tomar sus bayonetas con las manos, sacarlas de los mosquetes, voltearlas, dar un paso atrás incrustándolas en los cuellos de los casacas rojas para terminar arrancándolas con fuerza derribando a los soldados muertos y terminando con ambas armas cruzadas delante de su cara mientras las sangre escurría de ellas.

Se escucha un gran disparo de un cañón al lado del apache que al girarse veo el mar sobre el barco en el que se encontraba.

Batalla de trafalgar 21 de octubre 1805

- ¡Desplieguen velas!- decía un capitán de un solo brazo señalando a las mismas- ¡Preparen los cañones y sujeten bien las amarras! ¡Usted! ¡¿Cómo se llama?!- señala al joven moreno con ojos grises, mientras era empapado y se sujetaba la casaca azul por el viento.

- ¡No parece ser de aquí!- dice Nelson.

el apache se ve a si mismo vestido con una casaca roja un uniforme elegante, sus ojos se tornan blancos dos segundos mientras toda la información llega a su mente. Sus ojos se ponen grises otra vez y se fija en el capitán -a... soy... infante de marina... de... Escocia-

- ¿Escocia? Umm...- dice el almirante dudando -¡No importa! ¡Vaya a la división del señor Willcobs y prepárese! ¡Cambien la dirección a dos vuelta a Babor!-

Gs sigue la orden mientras el barco se ladea de tal modo que casi lo derriba. se da cuenta que tenía un mosquete en el hombro antes de llegar a los cañones que creaban fuertes explosiones a un lado del barco justo antes de que gs llegara con el marino que le indico el capitán -señor- hace el saludo militar -el capitán me envía-

- James Willcobs, muchacho- mira y se ríe del mosquete de GS- Ja! ¿Qué haces con esa reliquia? Toma- le lanza un mosquete más moderno- Usa un buen Baker para matarlos.

-gracias señor- empieza a cargar el mosquete en la única forma que se puede hacer, lento -¿cuándo disparamos nosotros señor?-

-¿Ves la otra columna?- señala a la otra formación paralela a ellos- Vamos a romper a los Froggies y a los Chorizos como un martillo. Solo esperamos a que estemos a sotavento- empieza a cargar rápidamente sus pistolas y desenvaina su sable, le da un par a GS- ¡Prepárate muchacho, nos haremos con un buen botín para el anochecer!

- ¡Míralos como se mueven! ¡Ni siquiera parece que van a presentar batalla! - grita eufórico James, luego suenan los cañones de la flota -Oh, oh-

-¡eso espero!- un barco empieza a navegar lentamente a un lado del que estaban, gs apunta a la tripulación contraria con el mosquete esperando la señal

Varias balas de cañón impactaron al barco, con el mínimo de daños. Nelson se preparó para dictar un discurso.

El barco llegó a la formación Franco-española.

-¿notaste que nuestro capitán solo tiene un brazo?- preguntaba el apache mientras el capitán dictaba su discurso

- Si, lo perdió en Tenerife, una bala de cañón le destrozo el codo derecho ¡Por favor, muchacho! Que haya perdido un brazo no significa que sea un mal marino-

-me da igual... ¡pero que ya diga que…! Al diablo- dicho esto dispara su mosquete dándole en la mano a un oficial arrebatándole la pistola de la mano -yo le apunte a la cabeza- decía mientras cargaba otra vez.

- Je, virolo- dispara y este derriba a un francés de su puesto en el mástil- Tenemos viento y otros factores, desvía un poco la dirección y verás como mueren. Y lo más importante ¡No dejes que la pólvora se moje!

- ¡Fuego!- gritó Nelson, la andanada destrozo la popa de un barco francés

toda la cubierta se lleno del humo de la pólvora de las armas personales en cada barco mientras era disipada por la lluvia -¡ESTO ES VIDA JAJAAJAAJA!- gritaba y se reia gs como un lunático mientras disparaba y cargaba lo mas rapido que podía

De pronto, la tormenta fue acompañada por los tronares de los cañones y humo que se disipaba. El barco, con sus noventa cañones, destrozaba los navíos y los mandaba al abismo. Giraron a babor y una andanada fue directa al barco. Nelson se percató y dio las ordenes"

- ¡ABAJO! ¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO!

James empuja a GS al suelo y sienten el viento de las balas encima de ellos

- Bastardos

Gs se apoyo contra el piso mientras el barco temblaba por los golpes de las balas y las astillas llovían por doquier

Se pone de pie y dispara su mosquete bajando la cabeza de vez en cuando -¡maldita sea, ¿cuándo abordamos?!-

- Nos están retando- dice James- ¡ALLÍ!

De todos los barcos de la flota combinada, el Redoutable estaba haciendo el caos en la cuadrilla inglesa. Hizo explotar a una corbeta ligera y disparó contra el barco donde estaba GS. El almirante Nelson cambió el rumbo, iban directo hacia allá

- Si esos malditos quieren pelea ¡La tendrán! -toma aire antes de dar la orden- ¡GANCHOS Y CUERDAS!

-¡AL ABORDAJE! - gritó Nelson

El apache le quita la bayoneta a su mosquete y lo deja caer mientras se aferraba a una cuerda -señor james fue un placer- dicho esto corta la cuerda saliendo volando, mientras todos abordaban el barco enemigo él caía desde arriba desenfundando dos pistolas apuntando a dos oficiales franceses

Dispara mateándolos a ambos, cae sobre un grumete y da una vuelta en el piso desenfundando su sable y preparado para cortarle la cabeza a otro terminando por golpear una plancha metálica delante suyo con otro tipo de arma de fuego.

Desembarco de Normandía 6 de junio 1944

Los ojos del apache terminan de ponerse blancos mirando la plancha delante suyo que le pertenecía a la lancha sobre la que se encontraba, siente una mano sobre su hombro –oye amigo estas bien- dice el soldado tocándole el hombro.

Este se gira con una gran sonrisa –hoy matare unos hijos de #$%&/-

* * *

**perdón por la demora, y como lo prometí espero que en el siguiente incluya otros fics**


	4. empieza la fiesta

Capitulo 3: empieza la fiesta

Batalla de Stalingrado enero de 1943

En un edificio destruido y con nieve encima un soldado nazi encendía su cigarro, pero se escucha un disparo y el soldado cae muerto.

-buen tiro- se dice a si mismo gs vestido con la ropa de un soldado soviético y un rifle SVT-40 mientras se ocultaba detrás de un auto quemado. Se ven los compañeros del nazi parados junto al cadáver –siguen ustedes- dice antes de disparar fallando el primer tiro dando tiempo a los soldados para responder el fuego –OH DIABLOS- exclama corriendo al muro de la estructura, pero cuando apega la espalda esta no estaba en la nieve, sino que en el de cierto. Se mira a si mismo y los ojos se le ponen blancos.

Afganistán actualidad

Los ojos del apache dejan de ser blancos justo a tiempo para agacharse después de que impactara una bala a un lado de su cara, rápidamente responde el fuego disparando al techo del edificio frente a él.

Los talibanes se ocultan de los disparos mientras gs corre a donde estaban atrincherados unos soldados vestidos igual que él, con el uniforme de los marines estadounidenses, los soldados atrincherados en el sótano de un edificio dejan pasar a gs quien se posiciona de inmediato en una ventana.

-¿de que escuadrón eres?- pregunta un marine detrás de gs.

-ya no existe- improvisa una respuesta junto antes de que un muro explotara.

-¡NOS ENCONTRARON CORRAN!- todos obedecen la orden mientras gs toma a un soldado herido del piso corriendo con el a cuestas.

-gracias- dice débilmente.

-no me lo agradezcas- mientras corre ve a algunos talibanes que salen detrás de los edificios disparándoles y dando solo de vez en cuando haciendo que los que no cayeran se ocultaran y salieran a disparar de vez en cuando.

Al no poder encontrar refugió o transporte los marines fueron escoltados por los helicópteros que limpiaban el paso mientras estos corrieron hasta la base donde muchos llegaron vomitando y apenas con fuerzas. Gs no era la excepción, llego al marine sobre su espalda durante media hora, planta la rodilla en el piso agotado encontrándose en un ambiente completamente negro.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta una voz delante suyo mientras aparecía star Swirl el barbado.

El humano jadea de cansancio y levanta el pulgar al unicornio –fue extraordinario-

-que bien, pues ese fue el entrenamiento, solo una prueba para ver si eres capas de lo que viene ahora-

-¿a que te refieeeeeeeerrrrrreeeeeessssssssssss?- termina de preguntar mientras una luz se lo tragaba, cuando abrió los ojos estaba lejos viendo a ponyville -¿ponyville?-

B.W.W: Brony world war (seren avro tsukino)

-_no mi campeón, esta no es tu ponyville, es una dimensión distinta con peligros grandes, que no te descubran ni te vean, solo mézclate y ocúltate que no sepan que estas ahí-_

El humano aun vestido como marine asintió y corrió al bosque everfree ocultándose en la oscuridad, pero un disparo llamo su atención, volteo al cielo y vio como la princesa celestia caía en su carruaje al bosque –oh diablos- dice antes de correr por el bosque con sus botas manchándose con el polvo de entre los arboles sosteniendo su fusil m-16 con lanza granada.

No podía ni convertirse en lobo ni levantar el peso de su fusil como si fuera una pluma, tampoco el soldado que llevó durante media hora, estaba limitado como un humano normal no como un lobo de 150 kilos con entrenamiento templario, ahora era solo un humano con entrenamiento templario criado en los bosques.

Al llegar a la escena se oculto detrás de los arboles viendo a los guardias lastimados, levanta la mirada y ve algo que vio en Afganistán, marcas de las ruedas de un vehículo táctico. Ocultándose de los guardias corrió detrás de los árboles y siguió las marcas en la tierra. Pero algo mas llamo su atención, pisadas de un zapato humano, según las huellas podía deducir que era un hombre delgado armado con un fusil y un arma de mano en cada costado.

Se agacho examinando mejor las huellas y supo que cargaba también un arco con sus flechas y bestia un abrigo que de vez en cuando se marcaba en el piso. Se pone de pie y sigue corriendo siguiendo las huellas.

Al fin sale del bosque encontrándose con unas estructuras en unas montañas y a dos ponis guardias que revisaban los cuerpos de los que estuvieron antes que ellos pero yacían muertos en el piso.

Al uno de los guardias mirar en dirección del humano este ya no estaba, gs cae sobre los guardias con los pies sobre sus cuellos rompiéndoselos de inmediato, se voltea viendo la entrada para correr dentro de esta.

Dentro se escuchaban barios disparos, mientras se adentraba en la cueva el ruido de los disparos se hacían mas y mas fuertes y cercanos. Pero se escuchaban los pasos de un humano acercándosele junto con los disparos, un humano vestido de negro llevaba a la princesa sobre él mientras esta sangraba.

El humano de negro disparaba hacia atrás corriendo a la salida, gs lo veía desde arriba sosteniéndose de las paredes para apegarse al techo, en cuanto el humano y la princesa estaban lejos gs cayó al piso apuntando con el fusil en dirección de donde venían. De esa dirección venían varios ponis negros sin cuite mark armados con ballestas.

-¡¿QUEN ES ESE?!-

-esto será como comer pastel- dicho esto dispara contra los ponis matándolos al instante, ya cuando los perseguidores habían sido abatidos gs corrió en dirección de la salida. Desde lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de unos aviones en picada mientras corría a la salida.

-¡demonios!- grita antes de saltar fuera de la cueva y tirándose al piso justo antes de que la base explotaba por el bombardeo de napalm.

Un grupo de marines llegaron armados con armas de fuego para ver que había pasado y para sacar a la princesa celestia y a su salvador que estaban en el rio, cuando llevaron a ambos en un helicóptero nadie noto que gs estaba debajo de este sujetándose del tren de aterrizaje del helicóptero .

Gs se sujetaba lo mejor que podía del helicóptero pasando entre las nubes, pero lo que vio lo impresiono a más no poder, un porta aviones estaba entre las nubes volando con la ayuda de espiras a sus costados a una gran altura –es increíble…- dice anonadado.

En cuanto aterrizaron en el gran porta aviones que volaba entre las nubes gs soltó el helicóptero y corrió a esconderse detrás de un tanque para pasar a un lado de los soldados como si nada mientras la princesa era llevada en una camilla sumamente herida.

Entro a la base voladora tratando de disimular lo mejor posible, pero no podía evitar que le llamara la atención toda la cantidad de tecnología que había en ese lugar, de repente al pasar delante de lo que parecía un comedor una canción llama su atención –"my Little pony, my Little pony"-

El apache levanta una ceja, da un paso atrás a la puerta que ya abia pasado y ve a una gran cantidad de soldados de distintas ramas comiendo sentados en mesas, pero todos volteados a la televisión en la cual se dibujaba las imágenes de sus amigas. Con la voca abierta entro al comedor viendo a sus mejores amigas cantando en esa pequeña caja.

-soldado- escucha a su lado a lo que ase por instinto el saludo militar, delante sullo camino un alicorneo gris con hocico negro y crin también negra a lo que lo quedo mirando completamente extrañado –recuerde que tiene que poner el seguro dentro de la base- dice señalando al arma que portaba gs.

-si… si señor, perdón señor- le pone el seguro mientras el alicorneo lo queda mirando con duda.

-¿eres de códigos?-

-a… yo…-

-¡señor M!- dice un doctor desde la puerta -¡esto requiere su presencia!- el alicorneo siguió al doctor dejando al apache dando un largo suspiro.

Ya más relajado se concentro en el programa, se sentó junto a unos soldados y pregunto -¿Qué es eso?-

Uno de los soldados se ríe -¿bromeas? Es my Little pony, el mejor programa de televisión del mundo, ¡Y ESTAMOS EN SU DIMENCION!- termina muy emocionado a lo que los demás asen gestos de fastidio.

-ya lo sabemos viejo, lo has repetido desde que llegamos y si quieres tener algo con Carol top deja de actuar más loco que lyra-

Gs solo se quedo mirando la pantalla hasta que termino el programa, en los créditos todos los militares se pusieron de pie y salieron del comedor. El soldado que le hablo a gs le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro –oye amigo, si quieres podrías ver fics en la biblioteca-

-¿Qué son fics?- pregunta extrañado.

-¿Qué son fics? Jajajaa- ya en la biblioteca el soldado lo dejo delante de una computadora, donde le dio miedo cuando al apache se le pusieron los ojos blancos durante un segundo y cuando volvió manejaba muy bien la computadora… a pesar de que cuando la vio pregunto que era.

-¿ya ahora que?-

-mira- abre una carpeta llena de fics –lee el que quieras y me dices que tal- suena su radio la que escucha pegándosela al oído y sale corriendo de la biblioteca –nos vemos un placer-

El apache se queda mirando los archivos de texto pensando cual lee primero –veamos, "cupcakes": demasiado dulce, "tiempo de burbujas": tal vez después, "¡¿fluttershy y el apache?!": ¿¡a que idiota se le ocurre un titulo así!?- sigue leyendo hasta encontrarse con algo que tal vez leería –my Little dashy (suspiro) que pierdo- una hora después acabo la historia leída por la computadora mientras el bravo guerrero estaba llorando sobre la silla en posición fetal -¡eso fue hermoso!- dice aun llorando desconsoladamente.

* * *

**espere esto ase mucho tiempo, espero seguir pronto y se agradecen los reviews**


	5. rojo y gris: el inicio del odio

Capitulo 4: **_rojo y gris: el inicio del odio._**

Varias horas pasaron y el apache se quedo dormido delate de la computadora mientras episodios de los Simpson seguían en la lista de reproducción que tenia desde la primera temporada hasta la ultima que se hiso.

_-¡CAMPEON!- _ lo despierta el grito del mago a lo que se despierta dejando de babear el teclado mirando a la pantalla donde se veía el rostro del mago que lo llevo ahí –_tienes cosas que hacer y ni siquiera has elegido tu armamento, con la batalla tan cercana requieres un equipamiento adecuado para…-_

-dos armas de mano y muchos cuchillos- lo interrumpe y deja caer su cabeza sobre el teclado babeándolo una vez más, con los ojos entrecerrados el unicornio hiso brillar su cuerno y una aura mágica rodeo al soldado y al desaparecer estaba con el mismo uniforme con la diferencia de no tener el cinturón táctico sobre los hombros, una camisa de manga corta, una pistola de 9mm en cada costado y muchos cuchillos ocultos por aquí y por allá. Entre las cosas que conservaba estaban sus pantalones y el chaleco anti-balas de kevlar.

Después de varias horas más durmiendo este despertó, estiro sus músculos asiéndose tronar los huesos y se puso de pie, tranquilamente camino como si nada camino en dirección del hangar, de repente camina delante de un espejo y retroceda viéndose, se arregla el cuello de la camisa, mira sus pies viendo que tenia desatada una bota para atarla y ponerse de pie viéndose una vez más a su reflejo que era más maduro y musculoso que él además que llevaba una boina verde sobre s corte militar en vez del casco de gs en su cabello largo.

El apache mira en dirección contraria al igual que su "reflejo" y empieza a caminar mientras su reflejo se quedo en el mismo lugar dándole la espalda –oye legionario ve aquí- se escucha a lo que entonces el hombre maduro empieza a caminar.

Ya después de un rato Gs caminaba por la base aérea vestido con el uniforme de los marines y unos lentes oscuros que tapaban sus ojos grises, las distintas naves aterrizaban en el hangar pero una llamaba su atención. Una gran nave equestria estaba estacionada al igual que las otras.

Al rodear la nave ve el nombre de este "liberti" decía en grandes letras a un lado de esta. Al seguir caminando logra ver a los ponis que lo tripulaban bajándose de este, información es lo que necesitaba y esos ponis se lo darían.

**_/Ojos de Pablo/_**

**Estaba sentado en el bar junto a mi gran amigo y fiel compañero randay, ambos estábamos sentados riendo y hablando para matar el tiempo mientras nos asegurábamos de que ninguno de los capas negras bebiera por la posibilidad de ser llamados al combate en cualquier momento.**

**Ambos seguíamos hablando tranquilamente hasta que randay se dio cuenta de que un humano con vestimenta militar nos veía a través de sus lentes oscuros.**

**Me volteé a ver al sujeto de piel oscura que me recordaba a los indígenas de mi país de origen y cabello negro muy largo para un militar. Este me llevaba rato mirando sentado junto a una mesa, con la silla apuntándome, las pernas abiertas y lanzando una moneda al cielo con una mano.**

**Ya me había volteado hacia él para ignorarlo y seguir hablando con randai. Después de un rato randai se sentía incomodo por la vista del soldado sin expresión penetrando en mi nuca, el soldado me veía mientras lanzaba la moneda al aire pero nunca me importo ni quería saber porque lo hacía.**

** Ya una hora después el soldado seguía haciendo lo mismo, no decía nada, no hacía nada, el hielo en su bebida se había derretido y no había bebido nada de ella por estar lanzando esa maldita moneda mientras me veía.**

-Ignóralo Randall- **Dije mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello- Pronto se cansara y se marchara-**

-¿eso crees siempre?, ¿crees que solo ignorando la verdad esta desaparecerá**?- pregunta el soldado par al fin parar de arrojar la moneda.**

-A veces funciona. Otras veces hace que el problema se acerque a mi- **Respondí sin dejar de mirar a Randall, al cual le sonreía burlonamente.**

-me consta, tiendes a mantener una mentira tanto tiempo que de seguro crees que se volverá realidad- **se pone de pie lentamente aun mirándome a través de sus lentes oscuros** -conozco tu historia, peleas solo por lo que te conviene, solo por los que conoces... te ocultas tras una montaña de dinero haciendo creer a los demás que eres un hombre generoso, pero eres mas avaro que alguien que mata al vecino por 3 bits-

**Mire hacia el misterioso sujeto de gafas oscuras **-¿Y qué te hace pensar que me conoces? ¿Acaso has hablado conmigo? sí, tengo dinero. Tanto que podría comprar todo ponyville y gran parte de Canterlot. ¿Crees que soy generoso? te equivocas, no lo soy y jamás intente dar esa imagen. Acerca de lo de avaro, lo soy, como cualquier otro humano. Pero no mataría a mi vecino por esa miseria. Prefiero ganar mi dinero de manera limpia-

-no es el dinero- **decía en tono serio con su voz que se notaba que era más o menos de mi edad** -es el egoísmo que muestras, eres capaz de liderar a un ejército de desconocidos... pero si un solo pariente trata de pelear a tu lado lo encierras en una carreta y lo mandas a casa ¿cuál fue la diferencia entre él y los ponis en ese puente?-

-Que uno lleva mi sangre y el otro no- **Dije secamente mientras cruzaba mis piernas **-Puedo soportar ver morir a otro pero jamás a los de mi sangre, además. Si estás hablando de Dante, el debía estar junto a Liriam y mi hermana, no podíamos morir los dos en ese lugar. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que de haber muerto nosotros dos, mi hermana se hubiese quedado sola? ella tal vez ya no sea una niña, pero el perder a sus hermanos la hubiese destruido por completo-

-¡yo perdí a mi madre a los 12... a mi padre a los 18! ¿Crees que porque no tengo a nadie no valgo nada?, ¿quieres decir que los solitarios no tenemos derecho a vivir?-

-Jamás he dicho eso- **Respondí tranquilamente **-Yo perdí a mis padres, amigos y conocidos...no, mejor dicho, perdí a casi todo el mundo en menos de cinco minutos, pero ya he respondido muchas preguntas, ahora responde tu. ¿Quién te crees para venir a juzgarme? ¿Acaso encuentras algo en mi que te hace acordar a tus errores? ¿O simplemente te sentías aburrido?-

**Escuche como los huesos en las manos del soldado crujen mientras las aprieta con fuerza** -recuerdo... recuerdo cuando tenía 11 años y mi tío me hiso lo mismo que tu a tu hermano, recuerdo cuando me soltó tome su cuchillo y le clave la mano al mismo árbol que me encadeno para "que no corriera riesgos por la salud de mi madre"- **decía lo último en tono de burla **-y por el motivo por el cual te hago ver tus faltas es porque ni tu ni nadie te las dirá-

-Pues te lo agradezco, pero temo que nadie te lo pidió, sí, tengo mis 'fallas' como tú lo llamas. Pero ha sido para proteger a lo poco que me queda. Si crees que eso es una falla, entonces temo que tus valores no son los mismos que los míos. Guárdate tus historias para otra persona, puesto que los únicos que tienen derecho de criticarme son mi esposa, hijos y hermanos, los demás, se pueden tirar a un pozo y morir ahí- **Dije haciendo énfasis en lo último.**

-¡eso es lo principal!- **dice ya con furia mostrando los dientes** -¡la mentira por la cual arrastras a 4 inocentes!, ¿¡crees que no se lo de la granja?!- **da un paso adelante con una mano en su espalda quien sabe para que** -te quedas ahí todo nobleza con tus ojos rojos por lo único que te hace especial lo cual vino de una botella- **acerca su rostro casi tocando el mío quitándose lentamente los lentes mostrando unos ojos tan anormalmente grises que pensé que de verdad era siego** -debería matarte ahora mismo y así acabar con la mentira que le has dicho a Applejack-

-¿Y cual mentira es esa?- **Dije mientras que suavemente apartaba su rostro del mío, ayudándome con la mano libre que había estado descansando en mi regazo.**

**Da una leve sonrisa y empieza a caminar alrededor de la mesa** -ya sabes, la mentira, aquella que le has dicho a Applejack desde... eso problema con la granja- **se puso del lado opuesto de la mesa apoyándose con ambos brazos mientras los ojos rojos y grises se reflejaban los unos al los otros** -la mentira que dijiste el día de tus votos, la mentira con la que adoptaste a tus hijos, la mentira que es el cada día decir a esa pobre inocente que la amas-

-Ah, vas por ese lado- **Dije un poco molesto** -pero te equivocas en algo, yo no tuve nada que ver con su deuda, yo la ayude, es todo. Page su deuda dándole mi libertad, jamas busque formar una familia tan solo se dieron las condiciones. No la ame por mucho tiempo, ella tan solo fue un piedra que debía cargar, pero. La verdad sea dicha, en estos momentos ella y mis hijos son lo mas importante en mi vida, y si digo que la amo, es verdad-

-¡SUFICIENTE!- **grita ya furioso pasando rápidamente su mano de su espalda a sobre su hombro contrario.**

-¿quién eres para juzgar?- **se escucha una voz de un soldado de boina verde que les daba la espalda** -el a echo cosas que no te parecen buenas, pero tú tienes algo que todos consideran malo-** se queda con la mano sobre el hombro escuchando al soldado de boina verde **-te gusta hacer justicia, ayudar a ancianitas a cruzar la calle y a gatos bajar de los arboles...- **bebe de un tarro de cerveza de la mesa delante de él** -pero matar... matar es lo que en verdad te gusta, eres igual que yo- **se pone de pie y se quita la boina -**tu eres yo-

**Ese soldado era la viva copia del que tenía en frente, solo que con ojos negros, cabello corto, más maduro y musculoso. Creí que eran gemelos, pero la reacción del odioso delante mío me dijo que no era así** -yo... yo solo hago lo que es correcto- **decía completamente blanco, se nota que no conocía a este sujeto o me tratan de tomar el pelo.**

**Note que el segundo soldado ve la mano sobre el hombro del primero con una pequeña sonrisa **-¿y supongo que solo le ibas a herir una pierna o un brazo no?- **ante estas palabras caen muchos y pequeños cuchillos de detrás del hombro donde tenía puesta la mano el infeliz que al parecer planeaba usarlos contra mi.**

** Antes de darme cuenta el extraño 1 salió corriendo del bar dejándome con el extraño 2 que me miraba con una gran sonrisa y recogiéndose de hombros** -¿quien sabe que le paso? jajaja-

**Tan solo miraba al sujeto pero con mi mano cerca del Gelidar **-¿A que fue todo eso?- **Pregunte un tanto molesto** -¿Es que ahora tengo que cuidarme en una zona que supuestamente es segura?-

-no te preocupes- **toma una silla y se sienta delante mío** -conociéndome no volveré después de darme esa sacudida de conciencia-

-Está bien...supongo que debería darte las gracias- **Dije un tanto receloso** -¿Quién era el asesino en serie?-

**Este sujeto solo sonríe con todos los dientes y se recoge de hombros** -no tengo idea, pero según lo que se él soy yo- **alcanza su cerveza de la otra mesa y la pone delante suyo** -pero de otra realidad, como espero comprendas. ¿pero donde están mis modales?- estira la mano hacia mi en forma de saludo -soy legionario-

**Tras mirar por un largo rato a la mano y soltar un bufido estreche su mano** -Pablo-

-¿es siento lo que escuche? ¿Has dirigido tropas pony?-

-Algo parecido, es más bien una hermandad- **Dije mientras examinaba el rostro de Legionario **-Pero supongo que se podría decir que los lidero-

-y dime- **apoya su cabeza sobre sus dedos entrelazados entre sí** -¿cuánto tiempo llevas... el negocio de abrir cráneos?-

-¿Eres directo, eh?- **Tras suspirar dije** -Llevo años en esto, no es que haya sido mi primera opción. Tan solo quería un trabajo como cualquier otra persona...o pony, trabajar dignamente y ganar dinero de esa manera. Pero una cosa llevo a otra y...bueno, aquí me tienes-

**Me da una pequeña pero firme palma da en el hombro mientras se seguía riendo** -ojala mi familia me hubiera dicho eso... a pesar de que yo me salte muchos pasos, sabes tu acento se me hace latino, yo soy de... (suspiro) chile- **dice mirando al techo **-y mi familia no estuvo muy desacuerdo con mi idea de profesión-

-¿Chile, eh? pues, yo s...era, del país vecino, Argentina-

-si se me hacia conocido, en fin... ni chilenos ni argentinos, mapuches se dice en mi pueblo ajajaajajajaa es broma-

-Tranquilo, es cosa del pasado. En estos momentos- **Observe a mi alrededor y suspire** -las nacionalidades son lo de menos, tan solo soy un humano, en tierra de ponies-

-¡exacto!- **exclama golpeando la mesa y haciendo que su cerveza se callera** -pero aun recuerdo cuando combatía a los que no consideraba muy humanos- **se estira el cuello de la camiseta con un dedo mostrándome una gran cicatriz en un hombro** -¿vez esto? me lo hiso un talibán en Afganistán con una AK-47-

-Me sorprende que aun sigas vivo- **desabotone los dos primeros botones de mi camisa y mostré la cicatriz en mi hombro **-esto fue de una manticora-

-¿solo una? ja, yo mate a tres después de matar a un dragón... bueno, yo fui entrenado y tengo experiencia militar- **se remanga la camisa mostrando barias picarices pequeñas en el brazo** -esto es de un cuete que exploto cerca mío cuando me arroje sobre un gringo para protegerlo, barias esquirlas de metal siguen ahí, no te imaginas lo difícil que es entrar a un aeropuerto ajajajaa-

* * *

**_/narrador/_**

El apache salió del comedor con la mano en la boca y el corazón revuelto por muchas emociones que lo confundían... la que creía nunca sentiría de nuevo, odio -lo que daría porque alguien noble estuviera aquí para aconsejarme- dobla la esquina y ve a un hombre de cabello blanco con una espada en la cintura picando con un dedo un helicóptero -gracias a Dios- dice antes de caminar a el disimuladamente con las manos en la espalda y mirada que ocultaba su confusión para no espantar al que sabía que era un caballero solo por la forma de estar parado -saludos mi señor-

Este voltea sentir su presencia e inmediatamente pone su espada en el cuello del apache

-di tus intenciones extraño- exclamaba el caballero

Este se pone nervioso pero sonríe al conocer a alguien de su mismo título, pero para eso debía ser totalmente sincero -soy William, hijo de Rodrigo, caballero de la orden de los templarios si me matas será un crimen ante los ojos de la iglesia... sobre todo porque solo estoy aquí para darle la mano a un hermano- luego de esto estira la mano en señal de saludo -no tomes en cuenta el uniforme militar, la sobrebesta la deje en casa-

-oh, perdona hermano- dice guardando sus espada -es este mundo a pesar de ser muy similar al mío aun guarda uno que otra sorpresa, Soy Harmony, antiguo caballero de Aurora pero ahora autonombrado caballero de la armonía, un placer conocerte Sir William- decía estrechando su mano con el

-un placer, dígame sir Harmony, por su asentó y la forma de su rostro supongo que es de España ¿o me equivoco?-

-estas en lo correcto camarada, viví un tiempo en España pero luego conocí esta tierra y no me malentiendas, amo mi patria pero me encariñe con este reino- hablaba con menos formalidad

-¿estuvisteis en la santa cruzada?- pregunta sonriente

-preferiría no hablar de eso- decía un poco melancólico

Sonríe y le pone una mano en el hombro -no se hable más hermano- recuerda a lo que venía mientras lo suelta -es cierto, requiero del consejo de un caballero honorable que de seguro tu lo eres-

El caballero rápidamente cambio su ánimo a uno positivo

-¿dime en que puedo auxiliarte?, hermano- decía tomando asiento e invitándolo a sentarse a su lado

El apache se sienta a su lado en el piso cargando su espalda contra la pared mirando al techo -¿alguna vez has odiado?-

El caballero lo miro algo extrañado -¿odiar?, ¿como algo o alguien?-

-a alguien- responde aun mirando el techo -¿has odiado a alguien... -se voltea a él con los ojos detrás de las gafas de sol, pero aun así irradiaba desprecio y furia -con tal intensidad que no piensas en nada más que en arrancarle la cabeza cada vez que sierras los ojos?-

Vuelve a mirar al frente -... pero lo peor es saber que ese alguien no se lo merece-

-(suspiro) de hecho si, fue al asistente de mi amiga Lady Twilight, su nombre es Spike, es un dragón y estaba a punto de hacerle cosas horribles solo por lo que su raza le hizo a mi familia- decía con algo de tristeza

El apache voltea a verlo impresionado -¿Spike?... digo de seguro no le hiciste nada… ¿verdad?- pregunta preocupado -al que claro yo no conozco, ya que no conozco a nadie con ese nombre- mira de lado a lado

-no descuida no le hice nada, cuando lo conocí trate de matarlo solo porque era un Dragón, sus amigas me detuvieron a tiempo pero los días siguientes no trate de disimular mi odio y así fue durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente nos enfrentamos a duelo- decía con poco orgullo

-... ¿y qué paso?- pregunta interesado

-nos agarramos a golpe todo el día, de cierto modo sirvió para que ambos sacáramos todo lo de nuestro interior y después de que concluyo el combate, les conté a todas mi razones para odiar los dragones pero ellas me dijeron que hacia mal en juzgar a Spike solo por que otros hicieron en nombre de su raza, así que él hizo las paces conmigo y yo decidí darle una oportunidad y ¿sabes algo?-

-¿qué hermano?- pregunta ya pensativo sobre o que dijo

-desde ese día jamás me he arrepentido de esa decisión. Lo que trato decirte es que no importa cuánto odio sientas en este momento, si te das la oportunidad de perdonar y seguir adelante, en un futuro cercano te darás vergüenza de la forma que actuabas antes-

El apache baja la cabeza con melancolía -en mi caso es diferente me temo una vez odie, pero el si era malvado- mira al frente aun con la cabeza baja -tenía 12 años en ese tiempo, lo odiaba, sentí el odio por primera vez al grado que me dolía el corazón- levanta la cabeza al techo hablando entre dientes y con furia -le clave un hacha tan profundo en el cráneo que tuvieron que enterrarlo con ella… como amo ese recuerdo-

El caballero lo miro con seriedad -si fuera otra persona te daría un golpe con eso, pero como yo he hecho cosas igual de indescriptibles solo te daré el consejo que mi hermana me dio hace un tiempo- el caballero pone su brazo en el hombro del apache

-¡pero lo peor!- lo interrumpe de lo que iba a decir -es que este hombre solo despertó mi odio y creo que no se merece nada de lo que le quiero hacer, temo que termine con un hacha en el cráneo- suspira mirando el techo -he matado pero nunca he asesinado...- baja la cabeza con melancolía -temo llegar a hacerlo-

-¡ahora escúchame!- decía poniéndose de pie -¡dime que eres!, ¿un mediocre o un luchador?- decía molesto

Este se pone de pie viéndolo a los ojos -soy un guerrero, no un aldeano como dices-

-¡pues no parece!- le decía encarándolo -los mediocres, como lo que tu actúas en este momento, solo les importa aprender nuevas maneras de morir; pero si realmente quieres defender tu titulo de guerrero, demostraras que eres capaz de aprender nuevas maneras de vivir- seguía hablándole de forma agresivas -así que te reformulare la pregunta, ¿vas a seguir aprendiendo nuevas maneras de morir o estás dispuesto a aprender nuevas maneras de vivir?-

El apache lo toma del cuello y desenfunda la espada del caballero poniéndosela en el cuello -¡te voy a arrancar la...!- se queda callado entendiendo el mensaje -... tienes razón- baja delicadamente al caballero de la harmonía pensando en lo que le dijo -si me quedo con mis sentimientos no aprenderé nada sino que caeré en la melancolía- el Harmony se fija que su espada brillaba en las manos del desconocido con su típica luz multicolor mientras en la mano que la sostenía empezaba a aparecer un guantelete blanco -¡eso no es lo que hace un guerrero!- dice con decisión para enfundar la espada en la misma funda del caballero -gracias hermano- dice mientras le estrecha la mano fuertemente -gracias por guiarme y no dejar que me olvidara de lo que soy- lo suelta y le muestra la espalda y levanta un puño al aire exclamando con firmeza –¡matare a pablo!- dicho esto corre por donde entro -gracias hermano-

-eso... no era lo que tenía en mente- decía algo extrañado el caballero -pero si realmente mata a Pablo por deseo de odio y venganza, supongo que Annihilus habrá tenido razón sobre nosotros todo este tiempo- dicho eso se da la vuelta y se va.

* * *

Guerrero salvaje lego al bar con ambas 9mm en las manos apuntando al frente, pero para su decepción pablo ya no estaba ahí, los ojos grises del apache enfunda ambas armas frustrado. La ira que sentía se desbordaba por su cara que tenía los ojos serrados con fuerza moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado mirando al techo mostrando los dientes.

Cae sobre una de sus rodillas mientras golpea la barra con un puño –¡DIABLOS! Lo que daría por desahogarme con algo- voltea a la barra donde había un espejo con star swing mirándolo sin expresión en vez de su reflejo. El apache sonríe con maldad viendo al unicornio antes de desaparecer en forma de arena.

El cantinero que limpiaba una copa detrás de la barra y vio a gs desde que entro al bar se queda con los ojos y la boca abierta mientras se le caía la copa.

* * *

En el bosque everfree un pelotón de aponies estaba estacionario preparando la antiaérea cuando sea la hora de atacar ponyville –cuando terminemos con esos caballos homosexuales no sabrán ni que paso- dice riéndose un apony a su compañero a su lado.

-jajajajaja tu lo dijiste colega- responde el soldado ambos mirando en dirección de ponyville y armados con fusiles de asalto modificados para ser usados por ponies.

Ambos se reían a más no poder viendo al poblado cuando de repente aparece entre arena el apache con una rodilla en el piso. Ambos se quedaron callados viendo como el soldado sonreía, tiraba las gafas a un lado y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros terminando por lanzar algo a sus rostros.

* * *

Erick estaban mirando los muchos monitores con las cámaras puestas en todo ponyville, pero sobretodo no paraba de ver las que tenían a la princesa luna, al M estar ausente el era quien estaba al mando.

-¡SEÑOR, SEÑOR!- exclama un soldado de fuerzas especiales corriendo a él.

-¿Qué sucede soldado?- pregunta el humano volteándose.

El soldado respira agitado con las manos cargadas sobre sus rodillas –señor…. Tiene que venir a verlo, no puedo decírselo en la base-

-¿Qué es tan urgente que no puedas decirme?- pregunta con las manos en su espalda.

El soldado levanta la mirada a los ojos del oficial –no lo creerá-

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque everfree Erick estaba con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos mirando lo que avía delante de él. Detrás de él un comando especial miraban con causías lo que tenían delante, entre ellos uno se voltea con la mano en la boca pero no puede evitar vomitar su almuerzo.

-¿Quién hiso esto?- pregunta Erick aun mirando al frente al jefe del comando especial parado a su lado.

-no lo sabemos señor, o único que sabemos es que a los soldados les faltan las hebillas, al oficial el sombrero y….-

-¿y qué capitán?-

-la… las cabelleras a los suboficiales- saca un radio apegándolo a su cara –reportare a M-

Erick con una mano baja el transmisor del capitán –yo soy el encargado de reclutar a las tropas regulares, y si M se entera de que algún humano pudo hacer esto se me tomara como ineficiente- se voltea mirando al comando especial –esto quedara entre nosotros soldados- todos dan el saludo militar aun asqueados por lo que veían.

-¿pero qué aremos entonces señor?-

Erick se voltea a ver la escena una vez más –dile a todos los que tengan algo de herencia indígena a que se reúnan en la sala de conferencias de la base y quiero un reporte detallado de cada uno de ellos, no a todos les gusta arrancarles la cabellera a sus enemigos- el soldado levanta el radio para hacer la llamada –otra cosa-

-si señor-

Se volta a mirarlo –que uno que sea bueno rastreado venga- mira por última vez adelante –quiero saber cómo alguien podría hacer esto solo. Delante de los humanos estaba la masacre de más de 40 aponies tirados muertos por aquí y por allá, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era de muchos que estaban colgados a arboles con sogas que se sujetaban de los aponies al estar amarradas a cuchillos que tenían clavados en la nuca.

* * *

**doy muchas gracias a los autores:**

** -Seren Avro Tsukino: por dejarme escribir en el contexto de su historia "bww"**

**-Pablochx: por no solo prestarme a su personaje "pablo" de "capas negras" sino por ayudarme en este capitulo**

**-talos x: por prestarme a "harmony" del fic "el caballero de la armonía" y también por ayudarme en este capitulo**


	6. Erick: creador de alianzas poderosas

Capitulo 5: Erick creador de alianzas poderosas

Erick estaba recorriendo el campo de muerte en que se había convertido esa sección del bosque everfree, aun impresionado pensando qué o quién podía haber echo eso, pero la mayor pregunta será ¿Por qué?

Justo en ese momento su radio empezó a sonar -señor ya llegamos con el rastreador que nos solicito-

El humano tomo la radio de su cintura y contesto –enseguida voy, que me espere allá- rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada del bosque y se encontró con el oficial de las fuerzas especiales y con un ranger de piel roja.

Este ranger hiso el saludo militar –señor, soldado Jack traedor de fortuna reportándose, señor-

-descanse soldado, venga conmigo necesitamos su ayuda- al llegar el ranger se quedo con la boca abierta viendo a su alrededor -¿tienes idea de quienes o que pudo haber echo esto?-

-no fueron quienes señor, fue solo un hombre- lo quedaron mirando mientras este se agachaba al piso viendo la tierra revuelta –no sé de donde salió, pero aquí fue donde aparecen sus huellas de la nada- **gs aparece con una rodilla en el piso delante de los aponies** –mato a esos dos aponies- **el apache arroja dos cuchillos terminando uno en la cabeza de cada apony.**

Erick y el oficial de fuerzas especiales siguen con la mirada al ranger que camina mirando al piso hasta un árbol destrozado por balas que estaba tras ellos –se oculto detrás de este árbol- **gs corre a su espalda mientras los otros aponies le disparaban, se oculto detrás de un árbol mientras ellos seguían disparando destrozando al árbol –**no se quedo ahí- **un apony de cada lado del árbol rodean este mismo apuntando con sus fusiles sin encontrar al que mato a sus amigos –**mato a esos dos- **de arriba del árbol salen dos cuchillos con cuerdas amarradas a ellos incrustándose en las nucas de los aponies y terminando por elevarlos.**

El soldado mira las ramas de los arboles –corrió entre las ramas- **los aponies miraban el árbol hasta esperando a sus compañeros, pero detrás suyo los vehículos que trasportaban la artillería explotaron de repente –**llego hasta los cañones y los destruyo- se gira viendo a su izquierda levantando el brazo a unos árboles –ahí empezó a disparar- ** gs sale de entre los arboles con una 9mm en cada mano y mientras los aponies miraban a los cañones ardiendo este salió por su flanco izquierdo y empezó a disparar –**no todos murieron por balas- **les dispara a cuatro de ellos antes de que los demás alcancen a reaccionar y devuelvan el fuego, gs se desliza por el suelo hasta dos aponies muerto para ponerlo como escudo a cada lado de su cabeza mientras seguía corriendo hasta los arboles.**

**Ya escondido entre los arboles deja caer a los destrozados aponies en el suelo y salta tomándose de una rama para subir al árbol y correr sobre ellos, los aponies caminan con cuidado acercándose al bosque, pero al flanco derecho se escucha carne siendo atravesada y se ve a tres aponies siendo subidos por una cuerda a un árbol y al otro lado de la cuerda al extraño, en cuanto vieron eso comenzaron a dispararle a lo que este salió corriendo al bosque.**

**Todos corrieron al flanco derecho siguiendo lo, pero de entre el bosque que ahora estaba a su izquierda salieron 5 cuchillos quedando incrustados en los cuerpos de la misma cantidad de aponies que cayeron adoloridos al piso. Todos miraron la escena pero detrás se acucharon disparos y más aponies muertos al voltearse otro era jalado a un árbol.**

**Antes de que se dieran cuenta de todas partes los aponies eran muertos de alguna manera, desesperado un apony empezó a disparar a todas partes matando a varios de sus compañeros, este traumado por lo que hiso mira a su alrededor a sus compañeros esperando miradas frías, pero se encontró solo con un campo de cadáveres, respirando agitado mira a todas partes con su fusil listo para disparar a lo primero que se mueva, pero detrás suyo estaba parado el apache viéndolo con sus ojos grises y con la mano derecha sobre su propio hombro izquierdo.**

**-**este fue el ultimo- terminaba de narrar el ranger delante de un apony con muchos cuchillos en la cara incluyendo tres en la frente –alcanzo a voltearse para recibir los cuchillos- mira a su alrededor viendo a los cadáveres que no tenían su crin sobre la cabeza –ese alguien camino entre los aponies quitándoles las crines como un piel roja le saca las cabelleras a un enemigo-

-¿Quién crees que podría haberlo echo?- pregunta Erick a su alrededor.

-no tengo ni idea- se agacha viendo las huellas –solo sé que mide entre 1,70 y 1,80 que pesa entre 70 y 85 kilos y estaba armado con dos pistolas y muchos cuchillos en todo su cuerpo- medita un segundo con la mano en su mentón -eso de los cuchillos es más propio de los apaches que de otras etnias-

Erick se quedo mirando la escena –gracias soldado… puedes irte-

* * *

Horas después Erick estaba caminando de vuelta en la base aérea con la mano en el mentón preguntándose quién podrá haber hecho eso, de seguro era otro indio como sospecho y le confirmo el rastreador, pero lo más extraño fue que el rastreador no pudo encontrar las huellas del extraño ni cuando llego ni cuando se fue solo unas manchas de sangre que mostraban que estaba herido.

–al menos ese es un buen indicio para encontrarlo entre los nativos que convoque para la sala de juntas- se detuvo delante de una oficina que llevaba su nombre en la puerta y empieza a buscar su llave –solo busco os registros médicos de todos y el que tenga una herida de bala hecha hace poco será el culpable- abre la puerta, pasa y la sierra detrás suyo para buscar en sus archiveros los registros médicos.

Pero de repente se escucha un golpe en seco en la puerta y al voltearse ve un chuchillo clavado entre esta y el marco, rápidamente se giro a donde venial el cuchillo viendo su silla detrás del escritorio dándole la espalda –muchísimo gusto señor Erick- la silla lentamente se giro mostrando a un soldado de piel morena, cabello negro largo saliendo de una gorra de oficial apony –al fin nos conocemos- este pone los pies sobre el escritorio y las manos detrás de la cabeza mostrando que traía una camiseta militar de manga corta y en un brazo una venda más abajo del hombro.

Erick lo vio con una sega alzada –ti quien eres- miro su oficina y vio que el cuadre de M arriba de su silla estaba volteado al igual que el espero de detrás de su muerta y el vaso que tenia sobre su escritorio estaba cubierto por un pañuelo.

-solo digamos que soy un amigo… mi prueba- se saca la gorra poniéndola sobre el escritorio –el oficial- de detrás suyo saca las crines arrancadas con todo y piel dejándolas dentro de la gorra –los suboficiales- se pone de pie y de los múltiples bolsillos de su cinturón táctico saca muchas chapas de identificación dejándolas caer dentro de la gorra –y sus soldados-

Erick miraba como sacaba y sacaba chapas de sus bolcillos hasta casi llenar la gorra, final mente acabo y se quedo mirando al dueño de esa oficina quien solo miraba lo que estaba sobre su escritorio -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunta aun con la boca abierta.

-porque estamos del miso lado- responde con una gran sonrisa poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio –si esos artilleros se hubieran quedado en ese lugar el evidente ataque contra ponyville hubiese sido peor y más pronto- con un dedo arrastra la gorra e dirección de Erick –te ofrezco esto y mi alianza, no pido nada a cambio, pero quiero una cosa… para inspirarme-

-¿inspirarte?-

-así es, fui impulsado por el odio contra una persona para poder logar todo eso- acerca su cuello mirando al casco derecho de M y habla con una voz sombría –quiero hasta el último dato de esa persona- camina lentamente a él –quiero saber más de lo que he sabido por sus hombres y sobretodo… quiero una forma de seguirlo cuando vuelva a su dimensión-

Erick lo vio serio durante unos segundos, quiso negarse pero solo un idiota le gritaría a alguien que puede matar a una compañía armada hasta los dientes solo con cuchillos y un par de pistolas, las cuales lo ponían nervioso al verlas y pensar que solo uso eso para poder acabar con ellos, se armo de valor y dijo fiel a sus convicciones –no puedo ayudarte a matar a uno de los nuestros- dijo ya sudando.

El apache e dio la espalda y camino al escritorio –entiendo-

-pero hay algo que puedo hacer por ti-el indio se voltea a verlo mientras abre un archivero y saca una carpeta que decía en rojo "ultra secreto" –se abandono por ser inútil- le pasa la carpeta a lo que este la toma -es una mejora al aparato que crearon M y G, lo malo es que solo trasporta material genético- gs abre la carpeta y mira una gran cantidad de dibujos que no lograba entender lo que significaban –sé que eso no será problema para ti-

-ha…. Gracias- dice confundido y girando la carpeta sin saber que veía.

-¿Quién es el sujeto al que odias?-

El apache baja la carpeta y lo mira –su nombre… es pablo-

Erick alzo una ceja al escucharlo –lo siento pero no se casi nada de él…-

* * *

Erick caminaba por la base después de un rato, ambos hablaron hasta llegar a un trato, el cual incluía que gs pasaría a ser uno de los secretos de Erick y este seguiría peleando contra las aponies, a pesar de que aun no sabía su historia o dimensión al negarse a decírselo, solo le digo un nombre de pila… William.

Pero le dijo que aun así fuera a la sala de reuniones para que no sobresalga tanto al ser el único nativo en no ir, finalmente llego a una sala donde había una mesa delante de una pisara para proyecciones y del lado de los que escuchaban muchas sillas. La sala estaba repleta de distintos tripulantes de la base voladora pero la única igualdad que había entre ellos era que todos eran indígenas norteamericanos o hasta algunos mexicanos. Todos hablando entre sí confundidos por que los habían convocado específicamente a ellos.

Erick puso su computadora en el proyector y vio a gs quien estaba entre los soldados, ya no podía decirles porque los convoco… asique hiso lo primero que se le ocurrió –bienvenidos, se les convoco porque saben que estamos actualmente en otra dimensión, y como tal vez no sepan muchos de los nuestros nos han dejado para vivir entre los ponies… o con las ponies, por eso hoy tendremos clases de educación sexual- levanta un control remoto –prepárense- enciende el proyector a lo que todos retroceden la cabeza asustados –hoooooooo, eso es de parte de los soldados que documentaron su….. Experiencia en esta dimensión- los ojos del apache se ponen blancos antes de desmayarse.

Gs abrió los ojos lentamente mientras un mexicano le echaba aire a la cara y un piel roja con ojos rasgados le levantaba la cabeza con las manos -¿estás bien manito?- pregunta el mexicano.

-lo estoy gracias- responde sentándose y viendo como el proyector ya estaba apagado con Erick aun hablando.

-… vaginas, así se definen bien con respecto a tu pregunta- termina de hablar Erick –ahora es la unidad número cuatro…- levanta el control una vez mas –tríos- aprieta el botón a lo que se enciende el proyector y todos se ríen de la emoción. Una vez más… el apache de desmaya.

* * *

** gracias a Seren Avro Tsukino por dejarme escribir alrededor de su historia y espero con ancias los reviews**


	7. Se gana en sangre y carne… Se pierde en

Capitulo 6: se gana en sangre y carne…. Se pierde en alma.

Una gran tormenta de nieve estaba en lo alto de unas montañas nevadas por las cuales marchaba un solo hombre vestido por completo con pieles amarillas mal cosidas, zapatos de bolsas de estas mismas pieles. El hombre se habría paso entre la nieve que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ayudado por un bastón con un cráneo de grifo en la punta a manera de maza, avanzaba mirando con furia al horizonte.

Llevaba una capucha de piel en su cabeza que le tapaba todo menos los largos cabellos negros que volaban en dirección de su cara impulsado por el viento, se volteo sacándose la capucha revelando unos intensos ojos grises que miraban el largo camino marcado por su caminar entre la nieve, un caminar tan largo que se perdía en el horizonte o hasta donde permitía ver el fuerte viento blanco en toda la montaña, una vez más mira al frente un camino aun más largo entre cordilleras nevadas y fríos glaciales.

-dije que te mataría- dice gs viendo al horizonte clavando el bastón en el piso –y te he seguido hasta aquí para hacerlo- dicho esto sigue caminando.

Después de mucho marchando se detiene de golpe, detrás sullo empieza a rondarlo un gran oso. Guerrero salvaje haciéndole honor a su nombre se voltea y se pone en guardia con la maza en ambas manos mirando con la mayor cantidad de odio que sus ojos jamás han podido mostrar –todo lo que quiera ponérseme adelante que quiera pararme ¡LO MATO!- grita con furia a lo que el oso corre a el rápidamente gira en péndulo de abajo a arriba para terminar bajándola una vez mas y destrozarle la cabeza al oso destrozándosela.

La sangre cubrió el lugar y aun mas cuando el apache saco un cuchillo de filosa piedra negra de entre sus abrigos y le saco el corazón al oso para darle una mordida, despellejar al oso, sacarle las garras y ponerlas en la masa un poco mas debajo del cráneo del grifo para si alguien la tomara de ahí se las clavara. Al terminar se volteo con la piel de oso agregada a las demás y vio lo que parecía un castillo en la cima de una montaña nevada, gran cantidad de grifos salían y entraban del castillo revelando que era su reino.

Dio un gran suspiro y camino en dirección de la montaña.

* * *

Una semana antes

Los ojos grises del apache se abrieron en la enfermería mientras una alarma sonaba -¿Qué paso?- pregunta sentándose.

-sucede que te estás tardando en cumplir nuestro trato- se voltea y encuentra a Erick sentado a un lado de la camilla –están atacando ponyville como dijiste- camina a la puerta donde estaban colgados los cinturones con las 9mm del apache para tirárselas encima -¡MUEVETE!-

El apache se puso de pie rápidamente y armándose en el camino, sus cuchillos seguían en su cuerpo solo faltaban sus armas –¿_qué fue lo que hablaste con ese hombre?- _habla una voz en su cabeza.

Guerrero salvaje mira a su izquierda reflejándose en las ventanas que estaban en los cuartos colindando con los pasillos, pero no era su reflejo el que estaba ahí, era el del mago que lo trajo quien lo miraba –so… solo hice un aliado-

-_¿le dijiste tu nombre?-_

-…. Tal vez- responde mientras sigue caminando y ajustándose los cinturones y el reflejo lo seguía.

-_te dije que no debías decir tu identidad… por eso tendrás una castigo-_

Se detiene y voltea a ver su reflejo -¿castigo?- pregunta curioso para encontrarse solo con su imagen. Se recoge de hombros para seguir caminando casi chocando con una piloto que salía de un vestido completamente lista para subir a un avión.

-ho discúlpame- dice amablemente la piloto.

El apache educadamente se echa la culpa a él –con tantos deseos gratos dando saltos y piruetas, quiero acariciarte un rato esa dos pedazos de….- se tapa la boca con una mano a tiempo para recibir una cachetada dejándolo mirando el espejo de dentro del vestidor.

-_te lo dije- _dice el mago reflejado mientras la piloto se iba indignada.

Gs e muestra el dedo de en medio al mago antes de irse corriendo al hangar –alto ahí- dice una policía militar -¿Por qué corres tanto?-

-señora creo que usted sufre de rareza, que es tener más pelo en el chocho que en la cabeza- el apache llega al baño con la mano marcada en un lado de su cara sosteniéndosela hasta llegar a mojársela.

De uno de cubículos de los inodoros ase un marine quien se pone a lavarse las manos a un lado de gs -¿crees que tendremos algo de acción en esta dimensión amigo?-

Con las manos mojadas en su cara mira el reflejo del soldado en el espejo -¿jugamos al teto?, tu te agachas y yo te la meto- al subir al ascensor Gs tenía un ojo morado a través de los lentes oscuros cuando una gran cantidad de marines hombres y mujeres se subieron al mismo ascensor que él.

Uno de los soldados se volteo al apache dándole un codazo a su compañero –creo que conozco a ese tipo-

Todos los demás se voltean también a GS mientras este los veía con los ojos como platos -¿no eres tu el que se desmayo en la clase de educación sexual?-

El sudor corría por la frente morena del apache mientras sus pulmones le exigían decirle a cado uno de los presentes algo que de seguro no les gustaría. El ascensor se abre en el hangar mostrando a gs algo golpeado parado en medio del ascensor donde todos los demás que subieron yacían inconscientes en el piso.

-eso fue innecesario majito- dice en voz baja mirando un cuchillo donde se veía al unicornio.

-_y aun no termina…. Al menos te arreglare la cara, no te dejaran ir a ningún lado con ese aspecto- _la imagen del unicornio desapareció mostrando solo el reflejo del rostro moreno y ojos grises lleno de moretones, los cuales empezaron a desaparecer rápidamente dejándolo como nuevo en un par de segundos.

-¡vamos, vamos!- grita un capitán señalando a un helicóptero a donde subían muchos soldados entre los cuales se cola gs, ya en varios minutos llegan a la zona contraria donde estaban combatiendo las fuerzas de M y G, de inmediato los soldados se bajaron con cuerdas del helicóptero a lo que gs se aferro de una cuerda antes de ser visto por el mismo capitán de la unidad -¿hoye quien eres tu?-

En el metal del helicóptero se reflejo la imagen del mago –_no digas tu nombre-_

-¿y bien?-

Gs se ajusta bien la cuerda y responde mirando al capitán a través de sus lentes –me llamo Justin Bieber- dicho esto salta haciendo rapel por la soga.

* * *

Los disparos se veían por todas partes en el cielo de ponyville, la capital fue tomada y casi destruida, ahora luchaban los marines para salvar el punto táctico que era ponyville. En la frontera entre el pueblo y el bosque everfree era la tierra de nadie donde las balas se cruzaban.

la batalla contra los aponies estaba en su auge máximo, los marines disparaban contra los ponies negros con todo lo que tenían en la frontera con el bosque everfree, Harmony disparaba sus rallos de luz contra los vehículos enemigos asiéndolos explotar de un solo tiro.

M estaba detrás de una roca con su rifle modificado mientras hablaba con Harmony -¿eso significa que no lo han hecho nunca?- preguntaba el alicorneo ocultándose de los disparos que rebotaban en la armadura del caballero.

-claro que lo hemos hecho, pero ¿En serio crees que sea el momento oportuno para hablar de ello?- decía mientras se levantaba fugazmente y disparaba una ráfaga de rayos de su espada.

por estar distraído por el comentario de M no pudo notar el cohete que se dirigía a él, el cual explota cerca del caballero siendo este empujado por la onda de choque que lo hace tirar su espada que sale volando por el aire mucho mas atrás de él. e caballero cae al piso pesadamente siendo arrastrado por este, con dificultad y aguantando el dolor levanta la cabeza mirando como su espada caía en dirección de los soldados aliados.

Guerrero salvaje alcanzo a ver la escena y sin dejar que la espada de alguien tan respetable como él tocara el piso corre rápidamente y da un gran salto estirando la mano para atraparla, pero cuando toca el piso, no lo hace, sino que se queda flotando justo sobre él con una armadura completamente blanca -¿qué rallos?- pregunta el apache en voz alta.

-al parecer estaba equivocado contigo hermano, si la espada te cree digno, entonces eres un ser realmente honorable- decía el caballero.

El apache lo ve con sus ojos ya visiblemente grises y sonriendo orgullosamente le dice -si Jesús murió en la cruz con tres clavos solamente…. ¿cómo no ha muerto tu hermana que se la clavo tanta gente?- de golpe se pone la mano en la boca con los ojos como platos completamente avergonzado de lo que salió de su boca sin su propia voluntad.

-ay guerrero, mi espada puedes levantarla pero el costo es que tienes que expulsar los malos pensamientos de ti, lo quieras o no- lo veía con tono de desaprobación.

Gs solo cierra los ojos sacudiendo su cabeza, pero al abrir los ojos lo hace de golpe al darse cuenta que le apuntaban a Harmony que no tenía su armadura protegiéndolo. Justo cuando los aponies dispararon gs ya estaba ahí deteniendo las balas con la coraza del pecho para luego levantar la espada y disparar un rallo de luz a los a los que disparaba matándolos al instante. ve como un soldado al interior de un cráter hecho por una explosión era rodeado por el enemigo, por lo que despego al cielo para luego caer sobre uno de los aponies destrozándolo, da media vuelta y le corta la cabeza a otro para luego lanzarla al que tenía más lejos, de detrás suyo se ve como un helicóptero disparaba contra unos marines atrincherados en una casa, por lo que salta en dirección de la espada para toparse con un apony justo detrás de la espada que le apuntaba a la cara.

ante esto lentamente estiro la mano a la espada, pero justo en ese momento el apony disparo a lo que gs se impulso a la espada a tiempo para que la bala rebotara en el yelmo y le diera en la cabeza al enemigo delante suyo, se diera media vuelta y disparara contra el helicóptero destruyéndolo.

Da una gran sonrisa, ase girar la espada y vuela en dirección de Harmony ofreciéndole la espada mientras apuntaba al cielo con ella, en cuanto el caballero la tomo de la empuñadura la armadura surgió quedando ambos en esa brillante armadura blanca.

-¿listo para la segunda ronda, templario?- le preguntaba con entusiasmo Harmony quedando espada con espalda mientras un grupo de aponies los rodeaban.

-mañana me operan de tierna, que es tener mas rabo que pierna- dice antes de sacar cuchillos de Dios sabe dónde y correr en dirección de los aponies.

-tomare eso como un si- finaliza el caballero antes ir contra sus propios adversarios.

_**/Ojos de Pablo/**_

**Corría por el bosque everfree con un rifle Springfield de 22mm mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los disparos esperando encontrar un lugar para hacer de francotirador**

**Ocultándome en las copas de los arboles me pose sobre uno para inspeccionar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.**

**vi como los marines hacían retroceder a los aponies, al fin esos ponies sin cuite mark corrieron en bandada dejándolos a un buen ángulo para dispararles sin que supieran de donde vendría, sobre todo por el hecho de los cañones que disparaban en esta dirección cubriendo el ruido**

**Tras dejar escapar un suspiro acerque mi ojo a la mirilla del rifle, apuntando siempre a la cabeza y abrí fuego contra ellos**

**Cayeron como moscas ante cada disparo, al disparar a los de atrás lo de adelante no se dieron ni cuenta, pero eso se fue al diablo cuando mas aponies salieron de detrás de los arbustos escapando de la batalla y vieron a sus compañeros muertos, al ver el rango de disparo alcanzaron a ver el reflejo de mi arma y dispararon contra mi**

**Me descolgué del árbol dejándome caer cuerpo a tierra, desde ahí avance a agachado, buscando una posición en la cual flanquear a los aponies que me disparaban.**

**Pero al darme cuenta a mi lado estaba un apony apuntándome con su fusil modificado para poder ser usado por ponies, me quede quiero y vi como empezaban a rodearme los aponies por su culpa me había bajado del árbol** -tira el arma- **dijo uno de ellos mientras me todos me rodeaban y apuntaban.**

**Tras mirarlo a los ojos durante unos segundos tan solo dije** -Bueno- **Lentamente me puse de pie y deje caer el rifle, ahora tenía las manos libres por lo cual sujete el cañón del fusil que tenia el apony, con un rápido movimiento me puse detrás de el poniendo mi brazo en su cuello** -Ahora suelten ustedes sus armas o el tipo se muere-

**Estos levantaron sus armas listos para dejarlas caer, pero escuche un clickeo en mi espalda** -vete al infierno- **savia que era alguien que estaba apuntándome a la espalda, todo me apuntaron una vez mas a la cabeza mientras que el apony se aterraba al saber que a sus compañeros estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por matarme** -adiós- **escucho una vez más al a sujeto a mi espalda.**

**De repente escucho como una soga siendo subida detrás mío, me volteo y miro a un apony siendo subido por una cuerda a un árbol que estaba incrustada a su cuello con un cuchillo, alcance a notar eso pero justo en ese momento del árbol callo un soldado que apenas cayó al piso con una rodilla al piso lanzo un cuchillo a la cabeza de uno.**

**Mientras caía muerto este salto con una bota sobre la cabeza del muerto, pero los demás no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando callo sobre uno de ellos girando sobre el piso y cuando se separo de él el apony tenía un cuchillo en el pecho y el soldado los miraba desenfundando dos pistolas mientras se le caían unos lentes de un bolsillo y disparo a los dos que quedaban justo cuando le apuntaban.**

**Pero por algún motivo al final se puso de pie pisando unos lentes oscuros que se le habían caído para terminar apuntándome a la cabeza con una de sus armas mientras guardaba la otra.**

**Este era el de los ojos grises del bar, me apuntaba a la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.**

-Ah. Eres tu- **Dije con total neutralidad** -No necesitaba tu ayuda, ¿sabes?- **Con un rápido movimiento rompí el cuello del apony que tenía en mis brazos, poco después camine para recoger mi rifle** -Si ya terminaste te agradecería que te marcharas o quédate, no lo sé. Pero yo me voy de aquí. Queda mucho trabajo por delante-

**Este con un pie lanzo el rifle al aire para tomarlo con una mano mientras retrocedía guardando la distancia mientras me seguía apuntando con el arma, entre mas avanzaba el mas retrocedía.**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que esto es un juego?- **Respondí mientras me incorporaba del todo** -No sé si te has dado cuenta pero mira a tu alrededor, no estamos en un patio de juegos, esto no es la escuela. ¿Tienes un problema conmigo? perfecto, puede esperar, por ahora quítate de mi camino y vuelve a tu puesto. No me importa saber tus razones, no me importa saber quién eres o que eres, simplemente me importa cumplir con el deber que se me ha encomendado, así que dame el rifle y lárgate-

**Este solo jalo el percutor y me disparo en una pierna donde entro y salió sin darme en el hueso.**

**Tras hacer un gesto de dolor lo mire a los** ojos -¿qué pasa? ¿Ahora te volverás un asesino? ¿Le darás al fuego amigo? que ridículo. Realmente estas mal de la cabeza, cuéntame. ¿Qué es aquello que te incentiva a estar en contra mía? ¿Acaso mate a tu novia? ¿Acaso provoque la desgracia de tu pueblo?-

**Me puse en pie lo que pude, pero no se en que musculo me dio pero la pierna ya no me reacciono, caí sobre mi rodilla aun mirándolo con furia mientras este se acerco a mí para agacharse para verme a la** cara -eres un maldito arrogante... pero tienes razón- **se voltea alejándome de mi dándome la espalda **-los motivos por los cuales te odio son los que ya te dije- **baja la cabeza mirando sobre su hombro** -nunca conocerás mi nombre pero solo te puedo decir...- **se gira apuntándome una vez mas con el arma** -que cuando termine esto yo mismo te matare- **dispara una vez más a lo que justo a mi lado callo arrastrándose sobre el piso una manticora con un tiro en la cabeza.**

-Que amable de tu parte**- Dije con gran deje de sarcasmo **-Me halagaría que llevaras chocolates el día que me entierren- **Me puse de pie apoyando mi peso en la pierna sana** -Como sea, nos veremos cuando todo esto termine, no olvidare tu rostro y mas te vale que tu no olvides el mío. Puesto que será lo último que veas- **Poco después de eso tome uno de los rifles de los Apony y camine lejos de ahí.**

-HASTA ESE DIA- **grito detrás de mí y escuche sus pasos mientras corría a través del bosque.**

* * *

_**/narrador/**_

Gs estaba sentado en el comedor junto a un enorme pegaso rojo de crin plateada, el cual apollaba su cabeza en su casco mientras cargaba su codo sobre la mesa fastidiado de tanta pregunta que le hacia el apache –si…. Un solo Dios creó todas las dimensiones existentes y por existir- responde muy fastidiado gladius, uno de los jinetes del apocalipsis.

-¡LO SABIA!- dice emocionado Gs saltando emocionado –pero espera, espera, ¿Qué sabes de san miguel arcángel?-

-¡¿MIGUEL?!, JA, ¿cómo olvidarlo?. Primero es un delgaducho y pequeño ángel… ¡y luego el piso se rompe bajo sus pies, todo por esa frasecita "¿Quién es como Dios?"- toma un cuchillo de mantequilla con su casco y lo blande en el aire –aun lo recuerdo blandiendo una espada en llamas antes de expulsar al maligno a… creo que ya e respondido demasiado- dice levantándose.

-espera, aun me queda una pregunta- el jinete se voltea apunto de gritarle pero el indio ya no estaba ahí, se recoge de hombros y al voltearse ya estaba delante suyo -¿Cómo un guerrero puede servir a Dios?-

-¡¿POR QUE NO VAS Y SE LO PREGUNTAS A TU PU….?!- en ese momento empezaron a sonar las alarmas a lo que el pegaso levanta la cabeza mirándolas –ya escuchaste adicto religioso- al verlo él ya no estaba -…. Entre mas conozco las obras del creador menos conozco a mas que me caen mal-

* * *

Una unicornio de piel celeste, ojos rojos, crin roja y blanca con un sombrero blanco encima regaba las flores en la entrada de su cabaña que estaba entre Canterlot y ponyville.

Pero una voz detrás de ella llamo su atención -creo que este no es un lugar seguro para ti- se volteo y encontró a un humano de piel oscura y cabello negro con ropas militares.

-mmmmm...-la unicornio deja sus quehaceres y mira al recién llegado-quien es usted...

Este camina a ella con una sonrisa y planta una rodilla en el piso para llegar a su altura -solo un amigo- mira a los lados -este es un lugar peligroso para que te quedes aquí, si quieres te llevo donde no haya peligro-

-se sabido cuidarme sola...así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí...la soledad enseña autosuficiencia así que agradezco tu ofrecimiento pero me quedo en este lugar

el soldado sonríe y se pone de pie mirando a Canterlot -como quieras... pero al menos déjame quedarme por aquí hasta que lleguen los refuerzos- se voltea a ella carcajeándose -pero que no sea por mis ojos grises bien jajajaa, mis lentes los perdí por la culpa de un cabron-

Poem Light-no entiendo nada de lo que me hablas-es que... mira olvídalo, solo quiero proteger a los civi...- se calla entrecerrando los ojos viendo al horizonte -¡ho diablos!- toma a la pony con ambos brazos y se mete a la cabaña con el pecho a tierra y bajando la cabeza de ella. Poem Light-oye que te pasa-diría entre sorprendida y confundida

-cállate- dice susurrando -escucha, hay tres aponies patrullando de camino aquí... así que guarda silencio-

Poem Light-aponies...no sé que sean pero yo tendría más preocupación por esos aponies que de lo que me vaya a pasar

Se escuchan los murmullos de los aponies detrás de la casa -lo que te baya a pasar es importante para mí, pequeñita- dice aun susurrando viendo las sombras de los aponies debajo de la puerta trasera Poem Light-no soy ninguna pequeñita...me juzgas mal por mi apariencia y eso...es un error muy grave...

la tapa la boca con la mano mientras los aponies se voltearon a la puerta, luego de unos segundos se fueron -perdóname si te he ofendido- la mira con sus ojos grises sonriéndole tiernamente -un placer conocerte- le da un beso a un lado del cuerno y agachado camina hasta salir despacio por la puerta siguiendo a los aponies

Poem Light-se puede saber que te ocurre...esos aponies no me dan miedo e enfrentado criaturas que harían que los más valientes lloren como bebes...

Poem Light-y a todo esto no me dices cómo te llamas

Dentro de la cabaña alcanza a escuchar carne siendo abierta y la sangre siendo derramada. Una vez más entra el soldado manchado con sangre y guardando dos cuchillos en su cuerpo -mi nombre es Michael Jackson-

Poem Light-que nombre más extraño tienes...pero en fin...yo me llamo Poem Light...para que me buscas

-no lo hago- camina lentamente a ella -solo quiero que estés a salvo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos- se sienta delate de ella -¿algún problema con eso?-

Poem Light-si...yo puedo cuidarme por mis propios medios...he estado cuidándome así por muchos años no se por que ahora iba a ser diferente

-¿porque ahora si hay alguien te quiere cuidar?- responde en un suspiro viéndola seriamente.

Poem Light-agradezco el gesto...pero no es necesario...los que andan conmigo siempre terminan muertos así que es mejor que no te relaciones conmigo... este levanta la cabeza con orgullo -pues correré el riesgo hasta que estés sana y salva tras nuestras líneas preciosa-

-prefiero mis propias líneas y ahora si me disculpas debo buscar algo de comer-

-la unicornio se aleja de aquella cabaña-

El apache sonríe, pero borra su sonrisa al escuchar vehículos asechándose, asoma su cabeza y ve que eran de los de M. ya satisfecho sale de la cabaña por la puerta de atrás y corre a Canterlot para la ultima escaramuza, pero un disparo llama su atención, se voltea a la cabaña viendo a la pony sobre un árbol, uno segundos después se escuchan mas dispararon y ve como la pony cae mientras un tanque dispara destruyendo la torre de donde venían los disparos.

El apache no se decidía, ir a Canterlot y derrota volver y ver si poem light estaba a salvo, la respuesta era obvia. Después de que se fueron los soldados de la cabaña el apache salió de detrás de esta y se acerco caminando a donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de la pony con un mantel blanco encima -lo siento poem- se agacha para acariciar su mejilla sobre el mantel -sabia que debía llevarte a espacio seguro-

-de improviso aparecería una especie de portal bajo una especie de sello arcano y luego de este emergería una figura equina de color blanco, tendría cuerno y vestiría una capa blanca y tendría unas marcas en el rostro que parecen de motivos tribales, ni bien la alicorneo pone un pie en el suelo nota lo que a pasado y luego mira a los soldados que dieron muerte a la unicornio-

-parece que me han ahorrado problemas en encontrarla- diría mirando el cuerpo de la unicornio-

La alicorneo apunta su cuerno al cuerpo de la unicornio muerta, tras lo cual un rayo rojo rodea el cuerpo de la equina y finalmente esta se desintegraría en algo parecido a polvo estelar.

Gs mira con los ojos como platos donde una vez estuvo la unicornio y le apunta a la alicorneo con dos cuchillos -¡¿que hiciste con ella y quien eres?!-

-solo algo que está de paso-diría mientras la alicorneo toma la forma de poem light-

-¿que... porque ases eso y que planeas?- mira con melancolía el mantés y se lo pone a manera de cama -devuélvemela...- Dice entre dientes en posición de combate

-ya estaba muerta...no puedo regresarte a alguien que está muerto-

Este la ve con furia empezando a caminar a su alrededor -le daré un entierro decente, dámela, no pierdes nada-

-ya es tarde...además para que enterrarla creo que fue lo mejor que se convirtiera en polvo de estrellas y flote en el espacio-

El apache mira al cielo viendo como el polvo se elevaba, cierra los ojos sintiendo la brisa mientras algunos polvos pasaban por su cara para luego subir al cielo infinito -¿abra sabido lo que quise hacer por ella?-

-no lo sé... pero este sitio... se va a volver muy violento creo que sería mejor irnos de aquí...-

Él la mira sonriéndole dulcemente -gracias por preocuparte... pero iré donde es más violento- camina a Canterlot donde ya se escuchan explosiones.

-buena suerte- decía la Alicorneo alejándose de ese lugar.

* * *

En Canterlot Gs corría través de las calles con muchas cabelleras en su cinturón táctico, con los edificios destruyéndose a su alrededor solo podía apretar mas el paso, finalmente llego a donde vio a las man otros ponies viendo como era llevado un alicorneo negro con un tatuaje de serpiente por todo su cuerpo siendo llevado completamente encadenado en una salda de cristal que era levantada por un helicóptero.

-_esta batalla termino mi campeón-_ dice Star Swirl el barbudo viéndolo a través de una ventana rota a su lado –_pero aun no termina la guerra_-

Después de eso el apache desaparece convertido en arena, Gs se cubrió los ojos con los brazos por la fuerte luz que apareció de repente -¿Por qué no avisas a la próxima maguito?- al acostumbrarse a la luz quita los brazos de su rostro encontrándose a la salida de Canterlot viendo como sobre este estaba la princesa luna como poseída abriendo un portal del cual salían una gran cantidad de monstruosos insectos que superaban a los hombres de M que eran masacrados por ellos -¡HO DIABLOS!-

* * *

**este capitulo lo hice en la dimencion del fic bww y doy gracias a Seren Avro Tsukino por permitirmelo**

**gracias a los siguientes autores por realmente usar a sus personajes en este cap: -TALOS X -Pablochx -Adriana-Valkyrie **

**Y díganles de mi parte a los cuatro que son unos cabrones muy, muy sexys. Excepto por talos... no es broma, también es sexy. **


	8. Masacre en Canterlot

Capitulo 7: Masacre en Canterlot

Vestido completamente con pieles manchadas en sangre y con una rala barba que a su vez se notaba que no se la cortaba hace unas buenas semanas, gs como humano caminaba saliendo de una ciudad llena de grifos a medio equipar con partes de armaduras no correspondientes una de la otra. Caminaba calle con un saco en el hombro que goteaba sangre mientras caminaba. Todos los grifos alzaban sus armas al cielo mirando al humano mientras gritaban emocionados.

-¡CRISTIANO! ¡CRISTIANO! ¡CRISTIANO! ¡CRISTIANO! ¡CRISTIANO! ¡CRISTIANO! ¡CRISTIANO!- al cruzar las puertas de la ciudad se volteo a esta misma dio una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver, una enorme cruz era levantada en el techo del castillo por grifos mal equipados que jalaban de ella con cuerdas mientras volaban.

-no a nosotros o señor- dice antes de voltearse al frente –sino a tu nombre a de ser dada la gloria- mira a todas partes sin encontrar nada sino una tierra sumamente helada –nunca viniste- mira al frente una vez más, pero ahora sus ojos irradiaban una furia siega que jamás irradiaron antes –yo iré por ti- amarra el saco a la maza, se la coloca en el hombro y se pone a caminar en dirección de unas nevadas montañas con los ojos grises casi sacando chispas por la ira.

* * *

**Annihilus: Nuevas Maneras De Morir****: TALOS X**

Dos meces antes

La ciudad de Canterlot era invadida por una infinita cantidad de insectos gigantes que salían de un portal, portal que era alimentado gracias a la magia de la princesa luna, ahora en trance en una esfera mágica. Los aviones cazas volaban por todo el cielo disparándoles a los insectos voladores pero se notaba que ellos tomaron ventaja al ser destruida una gran nave de M.

Gs estaba parado a la entrada a Canterlot, más específicamente en la estación de trenes viendo la horrible destrucción que se cernía a lo lejos. Preocupado y acelerado el mago habla desde un vidrio a su lado –_tienes que detener esto mi campeón-_

-estas bromeando- se voltea a ver al mago –tú tienes que estar bromeando-

-_¿eres un guerrero o no?-_

-¡uno es un guerrero pero tampoco hace milagros!-

El mago da un largo suspiro viendo al apache a sus ojos grises –_puedo darte equipamiento para que pelees esta batalla, pero ni siquiera yo estoy enterado del resultado todavía- _lentamente sale del vidrio para el asombro de gs, terminando estando en persona delante del apache, a la altura de su cadera claro –para esto necesito toda mi magia…. y es muy probable de que no te pueda enviar a casa durante más de un mes-

Gs se voltea a la batalla unos segundos -¿crees que hay posibilidades de ganar?-

-(suspiro) no lo sé… ¡pero si estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por una causa justa aquí tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo a lo grande!-

De golpe el apache se voltea a la batalla –LO ARE-

-muy bien- el cuerno del unicornio comenzó a brillar cubriendo totalmente al apache de una neblina purpura que al disiparse mostro al humano vestido completamente con una gran armadura plateada que le cubría cada centímetro del cuerpo, y un yelmo que de mismo modo le cubría de la coronilla de la cabeza hasta poco más abajo del pecho.

La armadura tenía bordes dorados y de los del yelmo salían muchos cabellos rubios simulando que le pertenecían al dueño de la armadura y finalmente sobre todo esto una sobrebesta templaría. Impactado se vio a si mismo -¿Cómo sabes que…?-

-¿esta armadura te perteneció cuando eras el príncipe heredero al trono de tu padre?... siempre lo supe hijo, lo olvidaba- se voltea y prende su cuerno, una burbuja de magia purpura se hace presente, sudando el mago hace brillar su cuerno lo mas que puede dándole poder a la burbuja que se hiso de un purpura mas intenso todavía. Después de un gran destello de su cuerno el mago se desmallo siendo atrapado por los brazos de gs –la necesitaras- dice débil mientras gs mira a donde estaba la burbuja, justo en ese lugar estaba un pedazo del piso del castillo de la princesa celestia y sobre este pedazo la espada de su padre.

Lentamente gs camina a ella y la toma del mango viendo sus ojos grises reflejados en ella, las manos le hervían con felicidad de al fin tomar su arma después de tanto tiempo –pero es inmune a la magia ¿Cómo la trajiste?-

-tuve que traer una parte de esa dimensión a esta para que pudiera aparecer- tose poniéndose de pie y caminando al mismo vidrio pasando a trabes de este –¡_AHORA VE Y CUMPLE TU DEBER!-_

* * *

Una maquina de apariencia humana estaba parado sobre un tejado mirando a las naves restantes que no daban señales de ceder en la pelea. Se les quedo viendo un rato hasta que alzo su mano derecha apuntando hacia ellos y hablo

-apáguense-

Inmediatamente en las cuatro naves se apagaron los motores, las turbinas, los timones, absolutamente todo la nave se "apago". Todos los que pudieron lograron agarrar un paracaídas y saltar pero algunos no tuvieron esa suerte ya que las naves se estrellaron una sobre otra consecutivamente pero la fortuna de los que saltaron desapareció al momento que los insectos voladores los iban agarrando.

Orgulloso la maquina se voltea viendo algo que volaba a él, pero antes de reaccionar fue incrustado en el pecho por ese objeto que resulto ser una espada que lo quemaba como el fuego, trato de sacarla pero en cuanto la tocaba sus manos ardían también y todo el metal de su cuerpo termino siendo derretido sin haber podido hacer nada quedando la espada incrustada en el piso en medio del metal fundido.

Una mano acorazada tomo la espada entre el metal ardiendo viéndolo con sus ojos grises –JA, baboso- dice gs antes de correr hacia el insecto mas cercano que era una oruga y media más que una casa.

La oruga se volteo a gs gruñéndole a lo que este dio un corte con la espada cortando la punta de la oruga mientras en el corte se dibujaba la carne de un color negro quemado, la cual mato de inmediato al insecto. Rápidamente los insectos de alrededor se dieron cuenta de esto y corrieron en bandada contra el templario.

-TIPICO- grita antes de mover su espada matando a gran cantidad de insectos los cuales no llegaban ni siquiera a morderlo, los insectos seguían y seguían llegando y muriendo pero cansando al apache.

Este movía su espada con gracia entre en todas las direcciones en que le enseñaron a hacerlo los maestros de armas que tubo toda su vida. A su alrededor se formaba una gran pila con cadáveres de insectos que ya le llegaba a los hombros mientras seguía moviendo la espada tratando de poder hacer algo para que no llegaran a él.

Gritando con pación seguía cortando insectos hasta que estos dejaron de venir dejándolo en medio de una gran montaña de cadáveres que lo rodeaba y le llegaba al cuello. Agotado deja una rodilla en el piso mientras sudaba -¿Qué paso?- sin aviso la tierra de donde estaba es tragada con todo y gs por un gigante gusano de tierra que salió de debajo de esta y pasa sobre los cadáveres y moviéndose sobre la superficie.

De repente el gusano da un gran gruñido de dolor antes de que en medio de este la tierra se vuelve al rojo vivo y se asoma una espada la cual lo corto en dos para luego los pedazos desmoronarse en ese miso lugar.

Aturdido el templario camina tambaleándose con la espada en la mano, mira a los insectos que iban y venían de todas partes combatiendo a los marines que caían rápidamente, corta el primero que tenía en frente –vamos parásitos súper mega híper ultra desarrollados- corta otro más y se pone a tambalear –aun tengo más que dar- corta uno que venía por su espalda –así me gusta que sea de uno en uno- corta uno a cada lado delante suyo y otro que descendía desde arriba –o mejor de a muchos así se acabara pro…- se queda callado al ser sumergido en lo que parecía una mujer echa de agua que le cubría todo el tronco y la cabeza.

-ese fue tu último aliento- dice la mujer con una voz como de serpiente.

Con los brazos fuera del agua trato de liberarse pero era inútil, no los podía mover, pero vio su espada y luego a la mujer sonriendo con malicia antes de doblar la muñeca que sostenía la espada y ponerse la hoja en los dientes quemando desde adentro a la mujer, quien grito unos segundos mientras su agua burbujeaba antes de explotar.

Gs callo de estomago al piso vomitando el agua, en el reflejo en su propio vomito vio la luz que estaba en el portal, alzo la vista y vio a luna con su magia siendo usada para abrir el portal –tengo que sellar ese portal- da un par de pasos antes de que una pony negra con franjas rojas creciera a varios metros de él a una altura igual que un dragón adulto con tentáculos donde un pegaso tendría sus alas y dos cuernos demoniales en la cabeza además de su cuerno de unicornio -¡MIERDA NO SONRRIAS QUE ME ENAMORO!- grita con sarcasmo el apache antes de ponerse en guardia mientras la abominación ni siquiera noto su presencia.

-¡ATENCION PATETICAS FORMAS DE VIDA, SOY LA MUERTE ENCARNADA EN PERSONA, SOY LA DEVORADORA DE ENERGIA, SOY DARKSTAR!- gritaba el monstruo a todo pulmón.

Ya en guardia gs corre a la monstruosidad en el camino, corto a muchos insectos mientras corría, trepo unos escombros y al ver abajo vio a una mujer azul con un hacha de doble hoja frente a un pegaso armado con una espada.

La mujer bajo su arma contra el pony, pero no noto al templario que golpeo el hacha con la espada mientras aun corría entre ambos, la sorpresa de ver a alguien tan acrónimo en ese lugar no le hiso fijarse cuando este dio una vuelta entera quitándole la espada al pony de tierra con la mano izquierda para terminar clavándosela justo en medio del pecho dando un gran grito de furia. Aun gritando la levanto de la espada en su pecho, la clavo en el piso y siguió corriendo ante la cara de interrogación del pegaso.

Ya cerca de la horrible criatura dio un gran salto con la espada apuntándole, pero uno de los tentáculos lo golpea tan fuerte que lo manda como muñeco de trapo rebotando contra el cemento para terminar arrastrándose sobre este.

Cuando abrió los ojos su espada estaba a metros de él y el portal ya no estaba… tampoco la luna, la cual en su lugar estaban fragmentos de esta. Lentamente gateo a la espada, antes de tomarla su pierna derecha fue tomada por un látigo que lo empezó a convertir en piedra -¿no deberías estar en las cruzadas patética forma de vida?- pregunta una figura humanoide echa completamente de piedra.

-¿y tú no deberías estar en el infierno?- dice antes de cortar el tentáculo del cual salió una gran cantidad de humo mientras su pierna volvía a la normalidad.

-¿QUE ES ESTO?- grita adolorido el centurión.

–el poder de Dios- dice gs antes de arrojarle la espada clavándosela en el pecho quemándolo por completo.

Tomo la espada y volvió a ver a la pony demonial que estaba aun más lejos, pero se volteo a donde estaban parados pablo con hacha en la mano y un pegaso con alas de metal dándose la espalda en posición de que acababan de hacer un corte.

-esto acaba aquí- dice antes de que con sus últimas fuerzas correr a pablo con la espada lista para el ataque, pero de repente una gran cantidad de sangre sale del torso de pablo de un gran corte que tenia -¡NOOOOOOO!- grita con furia gs antes de correr al humano de ojos rojos mientras el pegaso de alas de metal caía echo pedazos.

-je, lo siento Applejack, al parecer no llegare a cenar- dice pablo antes de soltar un último suspiro antes de caer muerto al piso mientras el charco de sangre aumentaba a su alrededor en el cual chapoteo gs viéndolo muerto delante de él.

-no, no, no, ¡NNNNOOOOOOO!- grita mirando al humano muerto antes de voltearse al pegaso -¡EL ERA MIO! YO TENIA QUE MATARLO, NO TU ¡YO!- grita enloquecido de tristeza, rabia y envidia al cuerpo del pegaso muerto, mira a pablo y se arrodilla ante su cuerpo con tristeza derramando un par de lagrimas –quería ser yo quien te matara- se seca las lagrimas con la misma mano con la que le hace la señal de la cruz en la frente, en la cara terminado por tocar sus labios con el pulgar y le cierra los ojos rojos para que tuviera algo de decencia su cuerpo –descansa en paz… ve con Dios y queda con él- dicho esto se pone de pie y toma su espada antes de correr otra vez al pony demonial.

* * *

Estudio Black news

Se ve un bosque oscuro con muchos cuervos en este, pero la imagen pasa a través del bosque mostrando el símbolo de un cuervo rodeado con las palabras "Black news", enseguida desaparece la imagen y aparecen dos hombres sentados en un estudio de noticias.

Ambos vestidos de vestimenta y cabello negro, uno con barba y cabello largo, mientras que el otro de cabello cortó peinado hacia un lado.

-buenas noches soy Ben Martell- dice en hombre sin barba.

-y yo Jorin Umber-

-Black news: noticias desde el muro, el noticiero más neutral de poniente al punto de cambiarnos de dimensión y venir con un montón de equinos de tamaños reducidos y colores muy vivos ¿no es así Jorin?-

-¡SOMOS BRONIES!- grita el de la barba.

-gracias Jorin, resumen de noticias- aparece la imagen del cuervo antes del acercamiento del hombre peinado –el apache luna llena conocido como guerrero salvaje y William…-

-MONTAÑA DE CADABERES- grita alzando los brazos el hombre de barba.

-así me gusta Jorin, lo mismo que incendia un pueblo cerca de las tierras donde se crio, hace una montaña con cadáveres a su alrededor, que inicia una guerra contra los designios de su padre, que renuncia a un trono, que se enamora de alguien de otra especie, que pelea con osos gigantes, que se parece al sujeto de crepúsculo, que se mete en los fics de alguien más. Ahora nos sorprende con su gran grito de "nooooo" al ver el cuerpo enemigo acérrimo muerto tirado delante suyo- se voltea al hombre con barba –dime Jorin, tú que eres experto en venganzas robadas por pegasos de dimensiones demoníales con alas metálicas, dime como se habrá sentido gs ante esto-

Jorin golpea el escritorio con la palma -¡MAL!-

-gracias Jorin, en adelantos se nos muestra al mismo gs solo que con mas barba y con un juramento de venganza cruzando una ciudad grifo mientras le gritan su religión ¿será que todos los grifos son intolerantes religiosos?, nuestro experto en tolerancia Jorin "besa culos de alemanes" Umber nos da su opinon-

Vuelve a golpear el escritorio con la plama -¡MAL!-

-gracias Jorin, ahora nuestro reporte del clima con Wyman nieve- ambos se voltean al reportero del clima, un hombre delgado de cabello cano delante de un mapa de Canterlot con la imagen de una cucaracha gigante encima.

-gracias ven, lluvia de insectos gigantes en Canterlot, se aconseja ir a la cocina o el baño y beberse el cloro para no sufrir-

-¡Cuánto animo das Wyman!- ambos vuelven a ver a la cámara –hasta aquí Black news, su noticiero neutral en esta noche…-

Ambos apuntan a la cámara y dicen al unisonó –y todas las que están por venir- comienza la música de despedida mientras ambos conductores sacan de sus bolcillos figuritas de ponies para comenzar a jugar con ellas sobre el escritorio.

* * *

**un beso en la frente a talos x por dejarme escribir alrededor de su fic "Annihilus: Nuevas Maneras De Morir" y aprobecho de decir que el segmento "black news" es una comedia de youtube (que se las recomiendo profundamente) y vino para quedarce en este fic. se agradecen los reviews**


	9. hasta la muerte

Capitulo 8: hasta la muerte

La batalla estaba pérdida, la monstruosidad de pony gigante que con un toque de sus tentáculos que tenía en vez de alas succionaba a los soldados d los mismos insectos. Los insectos tenían la batalla ganada definitivamente.

Un escarabajo se detiene y mira a su alrededor la brutal masacre riéndose malignamente –estas patéticas formas de vida solo retrasan su inevitable final-

De detrás suyo se escucha unos rápidos pasos metálicos, en cuanto se voltea es agarrado del cuello y de una pierna mientras quien lo tenia corría empujando a los otros insectos gritando con una tremenda furia -¡ME ROBARON MI VENGANZA!- grita gs antes de partir al escarabajo en dos. Dejando caer ambos pedazos del insecto desenfundo la espada comenzando a quemar a todo insecto que lo tocaba mientras los destruía con el corazón lleno de ira siega.

Después de cortar tanto clavo la espada en el piso y siguió con la carnicería a mano limpia. Dos se arrojaron a él a lo que los tomo de las nucas estrellándolos entre sí explotando sus cabezas con la del otro. Una gran oruga trato de embestirlo por la espalda, este noto esto, salto volteándose con los brazos en alto haciéndolos puños y los descendió con fuerza contra la oruga destruyéndola por completo.

Escalo el cadáver de la oruga y miro con locura a través de su yelmo a los insectos que no se percataron de su existencia -¡LOS ACABARE A TODOS!- grita ya con la cordura completamente perdida. Pero algo detrás del llamo su atención, se giro y vio con asombro como la criatura de los tentáculos era elevada por el aire rápidamente dirigiéndose en dirección del sol hasta desaparecer en el firmamento.

La ira no lo dejo ponerse melancólico, solo pensaba en quien debió morir en sus manos y murió en los cascos de otro, frunció el seño muy marcadamente mientras apretaba los dientes gruñendo de furia.

* * *

Una alicorneo blanca de crin gris se abría paso en el cielo con la magia de su cuerno dirigiéndose al único lugar del palacio que no fue destruido, justo donde se guardaban los elementos de la armonía, en su vuelo escucho algo que la estremeció al punto de que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso arrastrándose en este terminando por chocar contra unos esqueletos ahumados de humanos que estaban regados por todas partes.

Lo que escucho era un grito de tal ira que afecto su conciencia -¿Qué fue eso tan horrible?- dice levantando la mirada mientras el grito seguía, vio impresionada a un caballero templario con una armadura exageradamente proporcionada a su cuerpo gritando al cielo con un desprecio contenido demasiado grande, el cual no se disminuía con ese grito.

De repente a alicorneo siente una fuerte punzada en el pecho que la hace retorcerse de dolor cayendo al piso cubriéndose los oídos -¡que pare, que pare!- grita tratando de acallar el grito de rabia del templario.

El grito seso, volvió a ver y el caballero era mordido en el hombro izquierdo por uno insecto tan grande como una casa destrozándole la armadura y llegando a la carne, gs dio otro grito de furia antes de tomar la mandíbula de abajo del insecto y arrancársela para terminar clavándosela en la cabeza gracias a esos colmillos tan largos. Con el brazo derecho golpeo a una mujer de cuerpo naranja que lo atacaría por la espalda.

La mujer azoto contra el piso a lo que gs cayó sobre el mirándolo a los ojos, esa criatura no tenía un rostro era de color naranja y femenino. Gs la veía y solo veía los ojos rojos, la cabellera larga negra y la ligera barba y una leve sonrisa.

La tomo del cuello y la acerco a su rostro gritándole con furia inmensa -¡TU ERAS MIIIIOOOOOOOOOO!- le da un puñetazo golpeándola contra el piso, luego la golpea otra vez derramando sangre por todas partes, otra vez destrozándole el cráneo matándola. Los golpes siguieron y siguieron una y otra y otra vez hasta que estaba completamente cubierto en sangre y la cabeza ya había desaparecido.

Afterlife tenía su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora al ver esa escena, la centurión no sufrió, pero la ira del humano se sentía hasta donde estaba la alicorneo agitándola con cada golpe que le llegaba el corazón -¿qui… quien es el que puede odiar tanto?- el humano ya terminando de golpear vio sus manos y sobrebesta envueltas en sangre mientras que la suya se derramaba por todas las partes rotas de su armadura. La adrenalina no le permitían sentir dolor y la furia nunca lo dejo, aquello que se dio cuenta que ya no era ira… sino odio.

Dio otro grito al aire mientras gran cantidad de insectos le rodeaban, afterlife sintió otra fuerte punzada por ese grito y se alejo rápidamente y tambaleándose de aquel lugar.

* * *

El humano vio a los insectos a su alrededor y agotado camino hasta donde estaba la espada clavada, nunca bajo la guardia al caminar, tomo la espada y la desenterró. Se quiso poner en guardia pero la espada cayó al suelo. Se vio las manos y estas le temblaban sin control, ya no podía mover los dedos ni sostener nada. Levanto la mirada al cielo ya calmando la furia y siendo reemplazada por la reflexión… la reflexión que llega en el último momento de tu vida.

Serró los ojos lentamente dándose cuenta de lo que venía , de repente un látigo se enredaba en una de sus muñecas, se voltea y ve a un insecto gigante sacándolo de la boca, su otra muñeca también fue tomada por otro insecto a lo que ambos jalaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo.

Ambos insectos eran de cuerpos grandes pero patas cortas lo que dejo al caballero a nivel del piso siendo jalado con una gran fuerza de las lenguas que eran duras y ásperas como cables de hierro lo que le destrozo la piel de las muñecas. Grito por el dolor hasta que una figura humanoide con un traje que asemejaba a la melena de la princesa luna aterrizo delante de él, llevaba un casco dorado y se quedo mirando al templario con unos ojos de arrogancia pura.

-te sugiero que te rindas, Lord Annihilus tiene siempre la última palabra y si el quiere que este mundo muera, ¿quién eres tú para oponerte a sus deseos?- le decía fríamente.

Dentro del yelmo de gs sus ojos se pusieron blancos siendo introducida toda la información de Annihilus dentro de su mente, tocio sangre y contesto -soy... El mayor temor de tu señor... Solo UN cristiano, uno solo-

Entonces se acerca más a él y apunta su puño a la cara de Gs listo para darle el ataque final -mi señor no le teme a nada... el es la aniquilación después de todo-

-lo sé- contesta aun agotado mientras un hilo de sangre entraba a su ojo izquierdo -pero si crees que no hay nada a lo que tu o tu señor le teman- mira a otro lado donde estaba tirada su espada -¿por qué no tomas mi espada y se la das a tu señor Annihilus?-

Este volta hacia la espada y se agacha para tomarla -sin duda Lord Annihilus estaría encantado con una espada como...- pero al momento de agarrarla se quema la mano derecha

-¡arrggg! ¿qué clase de truco es este?-

débilmente el apache contesta -el peor temor de Annihilus- el centurión se voltea a ver al templario mientras este se reía aun escupiendo sangre -ase muchísimo tiempo un carpintero fue injustamente clavado a una cruz, la punta de uno de esos clavos fue fundida y unida al acero con que se hiso esa espada... ese es el mayor temor de Annihilus, la prueba irrefutable de que hay algo más poderoso que él en algún lugar... y que mientras exista tu señor los seguidores de esa fuerza estaremos ahí para combatirlo hasta que nuestro señor haga presencia... pero lo que más teme, es que no nos asusta morir porque sabemos lo que nos espera después- agacha su cabeza dejando caer el yelmo al piso mostrando su cabello negro con mucha sangre, su piel morena y sus ojos grises -y él también sabe lo que viene después para él-

-ten por seguro que cuando mi señor logre su objetivo, ni tu dios podrá evitar lo que vendrá- decía reponiéndose de la quemadura.

-¡pero!- dice con la fuerza que le quedaba -¿qué crees que te espera después?- los insectos jalan con mucha más fuerza haciendo gritar de dolor a Gs -AAAAHHHHHHH... ya mátame de una vez quieres-

En eso una mujer pelinegra de ojos azules y vistiendo un traje de combate color negro se le acerca a Lazerbeam y la hace unas señas con las manos -esperen- dice el hombre dorad y los centuriones se detienen de su acción - Echo toco un buen punto... no lo maten hasta que nos diga quién es y de donde proviene-

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- pregunta jadeando de cansancio.

-obviamente no existen guerreros como tú en este mundo, si tuviera que divagar diría que vienes de un mundo alterno, como nosotros- confesaba Lazerbeam.

-si realmente quieres saber... me llamo lauren faust- dice antes de reírse.

La pelinegra puso una cara molesta y en seguida todos alrededor se alejan de GS dejándolo solo con ella de enfrente -_estúpido_- dice ella en forma de susurro, pero el susurro se convierte en una onda sónica que lo golpea mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás estrellándose con escombros.

Lazerbeam se acerca a él y le dice -ella no tiene un buen sentido del humor a sí que te sugiero que nos digas lo que queremos saber o la próxima podría matarte-

Gs mira sus manos, sus muñecas estaban inservibles y sus fuerzas acabadas desde antes de pelear contra los centuriones -está bien, está bien lo diré- Lazerbeam se la acerca lentamente mientras el apache se arrodilla con sus manos sobre sus piernas colgándoles de los tendones sin piel -soy Abraham Lincoln- el centurión le da un fuerte puñetazo tirándolo al suelo antes de tomarlo del cuello de la armadura y ponerlo delante de su cara -digo Elvis Presley- vuelve a golpearlo pero ahora sin soltarlo -¿pancho villa?- lo golpea otra vez -¿Homero Simpson?- otra vez -¿hasbro?-

-¡ OK FUE SUFICIENTE!- y lo arrojo hacia un lado -Echo, esta vez que tu grito le arranque la piel de sus huesos, a ver si eso le parece gracioso- Ella solo asiente y se pone a unos metros del cuerpo del guerrero

El callo con el hombro en el piso y lentamente se puso de pie viendo como la mujer se humedecía los labios lista para acabarlo, mueve sus labios apunto de decir algo -¡FUS RO DAH!- grita Gs saliendo una gran onda de sonido de delate de su boca la cual golpeo de lleno a la mujer y a Lazerbeam mandándolos lejos y matando a una gran cantidad de insectos que fueron atrapados por la onda de sonido quedando destrozados en cuanto los tocaron.

Gs dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de caer sobre sus rodillas viendo sus muñecas sangrándole por todas partes, miro a su alrededor al millar de insectos que lo rodeaba remplazado rápidamente a los que murieron por su grito. Noto que ya no se escuchaban disparos ni nadie luchando… la batalla se había perdido… y él era el único que quedo con vida.

El templario vio al cielo ya despidiéndose de este mundo y los recuerdos pasaron por sus ojos. Creciendo en el tipi de su madre, la primera vez que entro al castillo de su padre, el entrenamiento con el maestro de armas de la familia real, el entrenamiento templario que tubo cuando se escapo y se unió al ejercito, su primera batalla ganada, cuando volvió al continente de su madre, pero sobretodo recordó a fluttershy… Cuando la conoció, cuando le cambiaba los vendajes de las heridas, cuando le dio su primer beso y se enamoro de ella, cuando ella besaba las heridas del lobo cuando se caía y este se le quedaba mirando durante horas en la noche con cuidado de no despertarla.

-fluttershy… como me hubiera gustado hacerte mi esposa- todos los insectos se ponen en posición de ataque –Dios tenga misericordia de mi alma- cierra los ojos lentamente –hasta aquí llegue- aun con los ojos serrados alcanza a ver una gran luz multicolor en el cielo, abrió los ojos encontrándose con una esfera de múltiples colores que de inmediato lanzaron rallos de esos mismos colores por todas partes quemando a toda la horda de la aniquilación que se volvió cenizas llevadas por el viento cubriendo al templario con ellas.

Gs se sacudió la gran cantidad de cenizas y se quedo mirando impresionado viendo como las que conocía como sus amigas y muchachas indefensas zarandeaban de un lado al otro al que sabía era el mismísimo alicorneo de la aniquilación. Parpadeo varias veces antes de ver como las manesix dispararon un rallo arcoíris desde una esfera de luz mandando al alicorneo demonial al espacio mientras se despedazaba.

La visión de gs se fue nublando lentamente, a pesar de haber ganado seguía sangrando de forma exuberante, parpadeo lentamente mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de su visión, pero entre la oscuridad se vio un destello tan grande que cubrió a todo Canterlot. La visión del apache se fue despejando mientras que sus heridas se sanaban rápidamente incluyendo sus muñecas.

Sacudió la cabeza y miro con asombro como una alicorneo blanca de crin gris curaba hasta aquellos que fueron carbonizados quienes luego se levantaron. Impresionado solo se puso de pie completamente curado camino lentamente a su espada y la tomo entre sus dedos para enfundarla lentamente. Vio su yelmo y también se lo puso antes de caminar sin rumbo.

Caminaba entre los escombros de la ciudad, lejos de todos los demás para que no lo vieran, mirando al cielo aliviado. Viendo al cielo donde una vez estuvo el portal, lo que casi era la puerta para el fin del mundo. Pero alguien si lo vio.

- veo una sombra caminar por los fríos paramos de este panteón- Muerte camino sin miedo ante la figura que errante andaba como un espectro -¿dime extraño ¿qué clase de carga lleva un lobo templario?-

El apache se le quedo mirando sorprendido -¿co... como lo sabes?-

-que mi apariencia no te confunda, yo veo más allá de lo que imaginas- frente al hombre -se de tu dolor y agonía, de tus alegrías e ilusiones, no me engañes, que no podrás lograrlo-

Gs da una pequeña sonrisa y se agacha hasta el nivel del equino para quitarse el yelmo -asique como sabes quién soy, supongo que merezco saber quien eres-

-el final de todo, el que siempre vence, el que junto con otros escucho predicar al cordero en los tres días que estuvo como mi invitado-

El moreno borra su sonrisa y se lo queda mirando con los ojos como platos -¿eres la muerte?-

-muchos nombre y más los que los conocen, pero eso no es lo importante, ¿o sí?-

Gs baja la cabeza y mira triste el piso -me consta- pero luego mira al pony con emoción -¿tu fuiste el que se llevo a los primogénitos de Egipto?-

-temo que si - Con gran pesar miro a GS -con mucho pesar cumplí la orden, aun recuerdo los gritos y sollozos de aquellas madres, víctimas de una guerra tan antigua como el tiempo mismo-

-el bien contra el mal- dice melancólico el templario -e tratado de estar del lado de los buenos toda mi vida- mira la cruz en su pecho -espero haberlo logrado-

-mi hermano, sin importar de qué lado luches, existen héroes en ambos bandos, por ello yo soy neutral-

-... pero sigues las ordenes del que yo quiero servir- dice mirándolo.

-sí, y no, considerarme un mediador, pero eso no me ha llamado la atención de ti, es algo, o mejor dicho alguien que nos conecta... ¿me equivoco? –

-si lobo – GS lo miro nervioso –no te asombres, nada se me puede ocultar, puedo ver tu pasado y toda tu vida a través de los ojos –el lobo retiro la mirada momentáneamente –no te preocupes, solo veo el pasado, tu futuro es solo tuyo, no me molesta el que estés enamorado de la más pura criatura que dios pudo poner en esta tierra-

-¿quien podría culparme?- dice gs mirando a los escombros y cierra los ojos escuchando la cálida voz de fluttershy a lo lejos -aquella única virgen que es capaz de amar únicamente con ver y de una alma tan cristalina que nos refleja en ella- se voltea a mirarlo -y nos hace ver que tan terribles somos en verdad-

-los que han nacido en cuna purpura y nunca han deseado nada –dijo Muerte –No saben lo que es la felicidad de vivir, lo mismo que no pueden conocer el precio de un cielo puro lo que no han entregado su vida a cuatro tablas arrojadas a un mar enfurecido

-porque solo aquel que nada sabe nada teme... y solo aquel que no siente, no ama-

-¿cómo te enamoraste de ella ángel de la muerte?- pregunta el humano.

-¿cómo? preguntas como, tú no sabes le porque tú te enamoraste, solo paso–

El giro a un lado de Gs -mira a esos dos –apunto con su pesuña a una mesa cercana donde Harmony Y Gladius se miraban fijamente con Rarity en medio –están a un paso de saltar a matarse, el tenía la misma incógnita que tú, sin embargo a diferencia tuya, el si se atrevió a jugar todas sus cartas, aun sabiendo que pudo haber perdido

Gs miraba la escena entre Harmony y el pony -puede ser que se pierda cuando se compite por algo- gira la cabeza al pony a su lado -pero fluttershy no es un trofeo, ella es la lanza, ella es la espada, ella es lo inalcanzable al mostrarte lo horrible que eres... no digo que no me atreva a arriesgarme por fluttershy- guarda silencio unos segundos viéndose las manos cubiertas a medias en unos guanteletes que se habían destruido -lo único que me pregunto es que si soy digno de ella-

-tú piensas que yo soy digno de ella, cada día que paso a su lado siento que es un sueño, temiendo despertar para cumplir una horrible misión, que he aceptado estoicamente

-al igual que yo cuando vivía en su cabaña...- se agacha a la altura de los ojos del pony viéndolo atentamente -pero mira en lo más profundo de mi alma y dime que el odio que siento en este momento es normal-

-eso lo sé, y aun así podemos decirlo, que hiso por nosotros lo que no hace más que para sus elegidos, nos envió uno de sus ángeles –el lobo miro a la pony a lo lejos que solo hablaba con sus amigas muy animada, a la vez que algunas apuntaba a donde estaba Luna y Ónix -ellas no son importantes para sus designios, pero les dio un gran regalo, ¿por qué a nosotros no?

-tu causaste muchas muertes, y dudas de ir por ella, yo soy la muerte, le siempre invicto, y sin embargo no hay día en que lo primero que desee ver al despertar sea la mirada de mi ángel, y a nuestros hijos corriendo junto a nosotros cuando vamos al pueblo

La palabra "hijos" sacudió el corazón y cabeza de gs, pero recordó algo evidente -tu fluttershy no es la mía, esa no es de ninguno- dice apuntándole a la alicorneo que volaba feliz con las otras -te are una pregunta... un hombre que acababa de perder a su esposa después de veinte años de casados le cuenta su sufrimiento a uno que la perdió el mismo día de su boda ¿quién es más desdichado?-

-uno que no sabe te diría que los dos son desdichados por haberlas perdido, pero yo te digo que ninguno, los dos tienen las memorias del tiempo pasado con ellas, sus alegrías, lo que los hace desdichados es el sufrimiento que les causaron y no pudieron enmendar

-ambos sufren igual... pero la única diferencia es que uno tiene los recuerdos, hijos, ha tenido un matrimonio- nota que muy detrás del pony pasa caminando Erick con una escolta de soldados -disculpa fue un placer hablar contigo pero tengo que irme- se agacha para tomar su yelmo y ponérselo en la cabeza antes de correr a la mano derecha de M -a y otra cosa- dice volteándose -el mundo entero... el peso de un templario es el mundo entero, porque aquel que vive para sí mismo sirve a los que están a su alrededor; pero el que vive para Dios vive para todos los demás- dicho esto se va.

Erick escucho los pasos metálicos, se volteo creyendo que era Harmony pero impresionado se hayo a su antiguo secreto -¡quieto!- exclamo uno de los escoltas de Erick apuntándole con un fusil al templario.

Este se detuvo y levanto los brazos –déjenlo pasar- dice Erick mientras todos bajan sus armas y el templario avanza sonriente –no nos vemos hace mucho tiempo… y esa facha llama mucho la atención-

Gs miro de lado a lado y se acerca al oído del humano susurrándole –me debes algo… y lo necesito ahora- Erick lo miro seriamente

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde estaban en un lugar completamente sellado de la base voladora con guardias afuera del lugar, uno a cada lado de la puerta. El lugar era un claro laboratorio donde Erick abría una caja fuerte con un escáner que leía la retina de sus ojos.

La caja se abrió, mucho vapor salió de esta. Mientras gs veía la espalda de Erick este se volteo lentamente sosteniendo un cubo de vidrio transparente en sus manos con guantes anti radiación. Dentro del cubo de vidrio se veía una esfera de metal plateada brillante.

-esto es lo que te prometí- gs mira son expresión lo que Erick tenía en sus manos –este objeto es el prototipo del mejor transportador que allá existido, cuando tu tocas esto asimila toda dimensión por la que te muevas- habla emocionado mirando la esfera levantándola mas –cuando una persona normal la toca puede moverse a través del espacio de las tres dimensiones de nuestro universo, PERO… como tú y yo que no somos de esta dimensión la tocamos esta asimila el viaje inter dimensional y funciona- se pone un dedo en la cabeza –con el pensamiento… si conoces la dimensión o a alguien que sea de este te trasportara de inmediato. Y tiene mp3 y puedes descargar cualquier canción desde cualquier dimensión con solo pensar en ella-

Gs se acerco tratando de tomar el cubo de vidrio, pero Erick se hiso atrás -¿Qué no me la darás?-

-si… pero antes debo hacerte una advertencia…. Esta cosa fue abandonada por M solo por una razón, no puede transportar nada más que materia orgánica, lo que hace que el soldado quede completamente desarmado, desnudo… y solo-

Guerrero salvaje lo vio extendiendo la mano –no has mencionado un solo problema para mi-

Erick da una gran sonrisa emocionado poniendo la caja arriba de la cano del apache –muy bien Will, tú lo pediste- se abre una pequeña compuerta debajo de la caja dejando caer la esfera sobre la palma del apache.

De inmediato la esfera comenzó a brillar y a salir una voz robótica de su interior –**viajes por el espacio asimilado-**

-¿lo ves?- pregunta Erick sonriendo con todos los dientes.

-**viajes por dimensiones paralelas asimilado-**

-y con eso tienes, podrás viajar por el espacio y las dimensiones que tu….-

-**viajes en el tiempo asimilado-**

Gs lo miro sonriéndole a Erick que no entendió que fue eso –espera ¿viajes en el tiempo?-

Gs savia que como le dijo a pablo podría matarlo solamente cuando todo eso acabara y sabiendo que avía revivido no podría esperar para tener su venganza y no lo aria. Dio una leve sonrisa antes de que la esfera brillara con una fuerte luz transparente antes que gs desapareció mientras la armadura cayó al piso sin su dueño dentro de ella.

-¿Cuál serán las consecuencias de esto?- se pregunta Erick viendo a la armadura en el piso.

**El reencuentro: pablochx**

Entre la oscuridad de la noche, entre la nieve de una montaña apareció el apache completamente desnudo aparte de la esfera que tenía en la mano, el frio lo invadió y se abrazo a sí mismo. Estaba a punto de volver a su forma real pero vio unas sombras acercándose entre la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres?- grito un grifo apuntándole con una lanza.

-otro mono afeitado como el que mato a nuestro rey, mátalo-

Gs tomo una piedra que estaba en el piso y corrió a los grifos gritando con furia.

* * *

Los cuerpos de ambos grifos estaban tirados en el piso sin pieles y uno sin cabeza mientras que gs estaba vestido con ellas y amarraba el cráneo de uno de los grifos a la punta rota de lo que una vez fue la lanza que le apuntaba. Al terminar de amarrarla la clava en el piso viendo al horizonte –veamos si el mata reyes puede con un príncipe exiliado- dicho esto comienza a caminar.

* * *

Estudio de Black news

Aparece la presentación del noticiero y se ven a los conductores viendo playpony, ben estaba con una con portada de Rarity y la de Jorin tenía a Applejack.

-pero como me gustaría agárrale ese flanco a….- se calla ben al ver que estaban al aire, le da un codazo a su compañero y ambos arrojan las revistas sobre sus hombros –buenas noches soy ben Martell-

-y yo Jorin Umber-

-Black news: noticias frescas desde el muro, la información más imparcial de poniente porque juramos no acostarnos con nadie nunca mas ¿verdad Jorin?-

-no me lo recuerdes- dice con tristeza Jorin.

-gracias Jorin, ¡deportes!- se acerca la cámara a el y aparece la imagen de "soy leyenda" al lado de su cara con el rostro de gs en vez de will Smith –en este día el supuesto final de Canterlot termino con las manesix convertidas en alicornios, como todos temíamos, lo que hiso a todos los esfuerzos de nuestro hermano guerrero "nunca vengativo" salvaje en terminar siendo el ultimo en pie, completa y totalmente inútiles-

-pero él no es un hermano de la guardia ben-

-¡es que me confunde con su carencia de sexo! Ahora el tiempo con Wyman nieve-

-gracias ben- el presentador del tiempo estaba delante de un mapa de Canterlot con la silueta de celestia sobre él –llueven alicorneos, se aconseja a todos los bronies que no se asomen y solo sierren los ojos repitiendo "hasbro no existe"-

-gracias Wyman, en otras noticias se nos muestra al famoso apache tratando de ocultar su identidad… pero no allá nada mejor que decir nombres que todos conocemos porque no se le ocurría ninguno para inventar. Jorin, tú que eres experto en pocas palabras ¿Qué te parece el ingenio de este templario?-

Jorin golpea el escritorio con la palma -¡MAL!-

–gracias Jorin, se entrevisto a las amigas de guerrero "sexo no" salvaje sobre las actividades del apache y Applejack declaro "me encanta que clave su espada con fuerza y sin temor mostrando lo firme que es"… luego se le pregunto sobre que pensaba sobre él en el combate. Finalizando nuestro cuasi hermano de la guardia, por no revolcarse con nadie, ¡lo ha logrado!- alza los brazos mientras caen serpentinas -el muy BASTARDO a llegado a la dimensión de su enemigo acérrimo jurando venganza contra una persona con la que solo hablo durante dos minutos. Jorin tú que eres experto en psicología de salvajes bastardos con sangre real ¿Qué te parece la actitud del príncipe auto-exiliado?-

Este golpea el escritorio con la palma una vez mas –¡MAL!-

-Gracias Jorin y hasta aquí Black news: su noticiero neutral en esta noche…-

Ambos apuntan a la pantalla y hablan al unisonó –y todas las que están por venir- comienza la música de despedida mientras ambos conductores sacaron una radio y empezaron a bailar reggaetón de forma ridícula mientras se sacaban la ropa.

* * *

**gracias a talo Seren Avro Tsukino por ayudarme en este cap y a pablochx por dejarme vasar parte de mi fic en el suyo como lo hicieron estos mismos dos autores**


	10. desahogando la ira

**antes que todo les diré... gs en verdad escribe como esta en su diario a continuación XD**

* * *

Capitulo 9: desahogando la ira.

Día 3: Con el propocito de que si facho alguien encuentre este cuaderno sepa porque e hecho y sobretodo que fue ecsactamente lo que hise y por donde empese.

He empesado con este diario escribiéndolo en un cuaderno que encontré en una cabaña abandona después de que cruse las montañas hasta yegar a equestria, las pieles me protegieron del frio y la ira me ase hignorar el hambre.

He llamado a mi arma como "berdad" porque la verdad caera sobre la cabeza de pablo acabando con su bida. Siento como mi corazón se ase pequeño con cada palabra y como la ira se me atora en la garganta asfixiándome, miro al horizonte al castillo ciudad de Canterlot sabiendo que si encuentro a appl yack lo encontrare a él y solo matán dolo este sentimiento desaparecerá y se abra hecho justicia.

* * *

**NARRADOR**

En medio del bosque everfree el apache vestido completamente con pieles de grifo y armado con un bastón mas grande que él, gs estaba sentado delante de una fogata mirándola directamente sintiendo únicamente el único sentimiento que le cabía en el corazón.

-Pablo…. Pablo…. Pablo…. Pablo- repetía una y otra y otra vez mirando el fuego hasta quedarse dormido cargado sobre la maza mientras la sostenía con ambas manos.

El sol salió de nuevo y la marcha del apache siguió entre la nieve del bosque everfree, barias horas después salió de este entrando a ponyville. Caminaba con la cabeza agachada con la maza en ambas manos acercándola a su cuerpo mientras caminaba por el rio que pasaba delante de la cabaña de fluttershy…. Pero algo raro pasaba, la pegaso no estaba alimentando a los animales.

Lentamente el apache levanto la cabeza mirando a la cabaña dándose cuenta que esta estaba vacía, no le dio importancia y siguió a ponyville tratado de esconderse en el rio sumergiéndose hasta el cuello.

Finalmente la sección del rio donde estaba pasaba en medio del pueblo…. Pero no se escuchaba un alma, salió rápidamente del canal del rio en guardia con la maza en ambas manos, la derecha en medio del bastón y la izquierda en la punta contraria al cráneo ya limpio de carne.

Nada en lo absoluto…. Ni un solo pony en todo el pueblo, ni amigos ni enemigos… nada -¿Qué pasa?- se pregunto a si mismo antes de mirar a todas partes, finalmente vio a Canterlot y dio una pequeña sonrisa –ahí tendré respuestas- dijo viendo a la burbuja multicolor que rodeaba la capital.

* * *

Doce unicornios capas negras se turnaban para mantener el conjuro alrededor de la ciudad, estos se repartían el trabajo para que no fuera tan riguroso y el escudo fuera más fuerte pero el frio penetraba de todas formas al ya no haber pegasos que cambiaran el clima.

En sus rondas uno de los unicornios caminaba con su escudo y su lanza por la estación de trenes –(suspiro) aquí nunca pasa nada- dice antes de ver una luz por las vías a lo lejos -¿Qué es eso?- la luz se acerca mas y mas, entrecierra los ojos y se da cuenta del humo que le salía desde arriba de la luz, era la locomotora que iba a toda velocidad contra el campo de fuerza.

Rápidamente se puso en guardia levantando su escudo delante de su rostro y apuntando con la lanza al ferrocarril mientras encendía su cuerno. De repente el freno de la locomotora se activo sacando una gran cantidad de chispas de las ruedas mientras estas se arrastraban por los rieles.

Lentamente bajaba la velocidad hasta detenerse a milímetros de la burbuja multicolor, el capa negra bajo la guardia y camino lentamente sobre las vías hasta ponerse a centímetros del campo de fuerza -¿quien esta ahí?- pregunta en voz alta, después de unos momentos nadie contesto y el unicornio se decidió a subir, con su magia hiso un agujero en el portal para poder salir -¿estás bien?- se subió a la locomotora no encontrando a nadie entre la maquinaria y el carbón -¿hay algún pony aquí?-

-no- El pony se volteo asustado por la voz que salió de la nada, asustado por la apariencia del humano se puso en guardia de inmediato.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-

-alguien que quiere la cabeza de tu jefe- dice secamente.

Enfurecido el unicornio hace brillar su cuerno -¡sobre mi cadáver!- dio una estocada con la lanza la cual fue desviada al lado izquierdo por el mango de la maza, gs sostuvo la punta de la lanza con la mano izquierda y poniendo la maza sobre su hombro derecho giro a su flanco izquierdo impulsando la maza contra el escudo del capa negra atravesándoselo para luego jalarla al igual que la lanza arrebatándole ambos dejando caer al piso todo para luego golpearlo en el cuerno con el dorso de la palma derecha apagándoselo. Lo tomo del cuello levantándolo y estrellándolo contra el piso.

Con un pie alcanzo la maza para levantarla con la mano izquierda a una gran altura listo para destruir la cabeza del pony –dime lo que quiero saber o muere-

Este miro el cráneo del grifo sobre el bastón en posición de ser bajada rápidamente y sin su cuerno no podría hacer absolutamente nada -¿e… eres un humano? Se supone que todos fueron a su mundo pero ustedes no vendrían al nuestro- los ojos grises brillaron por una idea y bajo la maza lentamente dejando de ser una amenaza -¿en verdad quieres muerto a mi capitán?-

-ahhhh, no- lo soltó y se puso de pie rápidamente abrazando su maza con ambas manos –es una expresión, necesito volver a casa y de verdad quiero hacerlo-

El capa negra se puso de pie lentamente sin dejar de ver al humano mientras se fregaba el cuello con un casco –como quieras pero ¿Cuál es tu relación con mi capitán?-

-soy su… primo, si soy su primo y en verdad que quiero verlo- aprieta mas el mango de la maza –en verdad que quiero estar con mas humanos cerca-

* * *

Ambos estaban dentro del palacio viendo a la nada en medio de una habitación –aquí era donde estaría el portal- gs dio una sonrisa solo de un lado de su cara mientras fruncía el seño viendo al portal –si pudiera lo abriría pero no tengo tanto poder como la princesa celestia-

De entre las pieles el humano saco la esfera de metal que obtuvo hace poco apretándolo con fuerza mientras esta brillaba –ese no es problema mi amigo, ¡llévame a donde llevaba el portal que estuvo aquí!- un destello segó al unicornio, cuando pudo abrir los ojos el humano ya no estaba.

-por todos los ponies, ¿Qué fue eso?-

* * *

En una gran mansión en una isla, una chica de rubio cabello corto, ojos cafés y vestida completamente de negro revisaba una lista que sostenía en la mano mientras era seguida por una chica vestida igual que ella a cada lado –¿los visitantes han molestado de nuevo a los turistas?- dice seria la rubia y con un claro acento alemán mientras caminaba por un pasillo.

-más o menos, solo que algunos caminan en cuatro patas por la calle llamando la atención de los turistas-

-al menos no es tan malo como antes cuando algunos olvidaban vestirse y…- de una habitación detrás de ellas aparece una gran cantidad de relámpagos y viento sacudiendo todo dentro de ella -¡váyanse rápido!- grita la rubia mientras sacaba un arma taser de su chaqueta.

Ambas corrieron por el pacillo mientras la rubia cargo su espalda contra la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación. De un movimiento entro al lugar apuntando su arma encontrándose con un humano con una rodilla en el piso sosteniendo un gran bastón en su mano derecha, cuya punta tenía el cráneo del ave más grande que habría visto en su vida. En la otra mano sostenía una esfera metálica plateada que de inmediato metió entre sus pieles mientras miraba al piso.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta apuntándole.

Este se levanta lentamente aun sosteniendo la maza y con los ojos serrados -¿conoces a pablo?-

-es el legitimo dueño de esta isla y mi herr, mi amo ¿Qué relación tienes con él?-

-vine a matarlo- abre los ojos de golpe mostrando lo gris de estos que se asemejaban a los de un perro siberiano.

Alertada por esas palabras y apariencia la mujer se pone en alerta –primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi- dispara los arpones eléctricos del taser contra el pecho del humano, pero el cuero de las pieles era tan esponjado que estos no atravesaron la piel oscura de gs quien se quedo mirando a la rubia.

-eres la segunda que me dice eso hoy- toma los cables que transportaban la intensidad eléctrica a los arpones y los arranco de las pieles –ahora dime donde esta o te lastimare-

Agarra la maza con ambas manos y los brazos colgándole –eso está por verse niñito- cargo contra él quien puso el bastón en medio de ambos, pero de este la chica se agarro con ambas manos, columpiarse en él y golpear en el estomago con ambos pies al estomago de gs lanzándolo a un lado de la habitación y dejando caer la maza quedando en posición de combate con ambos puños alzados y el pie delantero en punta.

Lentamente gs se puso de pie tronándose el cuello y la espalda –eso fue genial- se pone en guardia con ambos puños alzados.

Ambos se acercaron en guardia, ella arrojo una patada alta detenida por el antebrazo derecho de gs pero luego esta retrocedió y golpeo la costilla del mismo lado de gs quien recibió de lleno casi callen doce del dolor. La rubia aprovecho y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole el aire para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso.

Con total galanura se paro normalmente y acomodo su cabello junto con la ropa –no tenias oportunidad contra mi- se voltea y saca un celular de su chaqueta –llamare para que te saquen de la isla a ver si una cárcel te ayuda a aprender a no meterte con tus mayores-

Rápidamente un pie le arrebata el celular de las manos, era el moreno quien daba una patada alta para luego saltar girando hacia donde estaba la rubia dándole una gran patada en el estomago tirándola en el mismo lugar donde estaba él.

Mientras la rubia tocia por el golpe vio que el intruso levantaba la maza para apoyarla a un lado de la puerta con toda calma -buen intento- suelta la maza y se pone con ambos puños a la altura de su cara mirando a la rubia.

La rubia se pone de pie sonriente limpiándose la boca –sehen, können sie kind tun (veamos que puedes hacer niño)- se pone en guardia de golpe.

La rubia dio una gran patada siendo detenida por el antebrazo del moreno quien luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndola retroceder. Con la nariz rota lo vio con furia, este sonreía con todos los dientes aun en guardia.

La alemana dio un codazo detenido por el antebrazo del moreno antes de dar otro codazo de forma vertical pasando entre los brazos del apache golpeándolo en el mentón pero el moreno no hiso ningún gesto de dolor antes de patearle el muslo desequilibrándola y causándole gran dolor.

Esta levantó la mirada solo para ver como el extraño giraba en el aire paralelo al piso antes de ver un pie acercándosele. Ella cayó al piso noqueada mientras gs caminaba a la salida –tu muay thai es mediocre y tu taekwondo de novato- se detiene justo antes de tomar la maza, voltea a ver a la rubia mirándola un par de segundos…. Saca un cuchillo de hueso de entre sus pieles y avanza a ella.

* * *

Gs caminaba saliendo de la mansión con sangre en sus pieles y cara, llego hasta ver a un pueblo que estaba en medio de la isla donde ahora se encontraba –ahí estará- se hace unos pasos atrás y rompe la ventana del segundo piso con su cuerpo para terminar dando una vuelta en el pavimento y quedar de pie.

Se sacude los vidrios y se prepara para correr, pero se detiene justo antes de partir mirando una motocicleta Suzuki M109R, la cual para el solo era una bicicleta con motor y pintada de negro. Breves momentos después estaba conduciéndola con la maza en su espalda entre las pieles -¡es como montar a caballo GUILLEEE WWUWUWW!-

* * *

En la pequeña isla un pueblo se llenaba con gran cantidad de gente que se movía de aquí halla en sus propios asuntos, pero de repente una explosión llamo la atención de toda la isla.

-¡quiero ver que alguien mueva un solo musculo para hacer algo!- gritaba un encapuchado armado con un AK-47 a un lado de donde se estaba quemando un auto de la policía local.

-¡estos imbéciles no tienen nada más que armas no letales!- le dice otro individuo con la misma arma que el primero.

-a que les doy a los que están tras esa muralla- comienza a disparar a un muro de concreto donde se escondían dos peluqueros con mucho miedo mientras las balas les rozaban el cabello.

Muchas sirenas se escucharon en las calles alrededor de los criminales, estos miraron a lo lejos a las patrullas y ambulancias que se acercaban –te apuesto cuarenta euros a que mato más que tu- comienzan a disparar ambos contra los vehículos mientras los conductores giraron las patrullas bloqueando las calles y saliendo de los autos cubriéndose con ellos.

-ya vámonos antes de que consigan apoyo de….- se escucha el motor de una motocicleta acercándose hasta que esta se estrello contra el terrorista que hablaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- se voltea a donde venia la motocicleta encontrándose con alguien envuelto en pieles moviendo algo grande contra su cara mientras gritaba con mucha ira.

Los policías que aun faltaban llegaron a la escena en sus patrullas las cuales detuvieron con asombro al encontrarse con un cuerpo despedazado entre una muralla y una motocicleta hecha añicos además de sin cabellera y otro con la cabeza de la cual salía su cerebro por un lado mientras un hombre vestido completamente con pieles le arrancaba la cabellera con un cuchillo hecho de hueso.

Todos los policías salieron de las patrullas con las armas no letales en sus manos -¡oye! - grita un policía a lo que gs levanta la mirada al mismo tiempo que todos le apuntan con sus teaser -¿¡qué haces!?-

El apache los quedo mirando un momento, tomo el arma del terrorista, la cargo y les apunto a lo que todos retrocedieron -¡espera!- grita un policía rubio de bigote levantando la mano a gs –créeme, tú no quieres hacer eso, no te culparemos de esto ellos fueron los que atacaron primero-

Gs lo quedo mirando mientras le apuntaba antes de bajar lentamente el arma –no…. No quiero hacerlo- dice calmadamente con voz angelical mientras sonreía.

Todos los policías salieron de detrás de las patrullas acercándose aun con sus teaser en mano –hemos tenido muchos problemas desde que los amigos del jefe ocupan la isla… pero nunca algo así- mira de nuevo los cuerpos detrás del joven cubierto en pieles.

El apache sonríe una vez más respirando calmado, pero entre los tantos policías ve algo que le llena el corazón de rabia... era la cabellera de su enemigo entre ellos vestido con un uniforme que mostraba su alto rango, y su altura también lo delataba.

Al ver la cabellera negra los ojos del apache se llenaron con venas rojas mostrando su furia. Soltó el fisil, tomo la maza y camino a ellos sujetando la con ambas manos apretándola listo para machacar el cráneo del primero que se pusiera delante de él.

-¡QUITENCE, QUIERO SU CABEZA!- los policías se ponían entre gs y pablo pero estos no fueron ni muñecos de paja al ser empujados por la estructura del apache, finalmente llego a pablo que estaba apegado a una patrulla, lo levanto del cuello con una mano y preparo la masa con la otra listo para destrozarlo -por Applejack- susurra seriamente…. Pero grande fue su decepción al darse cuenta que este hombre era más viejo y sus ojos eran cafés no rojos, en resumen era otra persona.

-por favor déjeme- decía el policía asustado.

El apache bajo al policía y lo estrello contra la patrulla -¡¿DONDE ESTA PABLO?!- le grita con gran furia.

-e… él se fue hace meses y nadie sabe a dónde-

El foco se le prendió y se dio cuenta que solo había un lugar donde podría ir y que nadie más supiera… equestria, al notar esto levanta la cabeza al cielo dando un gran grito -¡MIERDAAAAAAAA!- levanta la rodilla tocándose el pecho y da una gran patada a la puerta de la patrulla haciendo que todo el vehículo se arrastrara varios metros dejando los neumáticos marcados en el piso y la puerta con su pie marcada tan profundamente que hasta el metal alrededor de ella se doblo dejándola irreconocible.

Tomo al enorme hombre sobre su cabeza volteándose a los demás policías y lo arrojo contra ellos derribándolos menos al que le hablo primero -¿hijo que haces?- pregunta preocupado el policía aun de pie.

Gs le apunto con la maza sosteniéndola con una sola mano y frunciendo el seño contesto con seriedad –la primera espada de Dragonia siempre vence a sus enemigos- mete el bastón de la maza entre las pieles de su espalda –y se bien donde obtener información de él- corre hasta un callejón donde lo sigue el policía, pero al llegar el extraño ya no estaba.

* * *

-al parecer los disturbios terminaron señor- le decía desde la orilla de la playa una guarda espaldas a un hombre de cabello negro, muy alto y con un color de piel levemente oscura al igual que gs. Un tatuaje desde el hombro al antebrazo, vestido solamente con su traje de baño mientras se mojaba con las manos a la orilla de la playa cerca de unas rocas.

-excelente, te dije que los policías podría con eso- se voltea y con ayuda de sus manos se moja el cabello moviéndoselo atrás –soy el gobernante de esta isla mientras mi hermano y se muy bien de lo que son capases los policías privados que contratamos desde el incidente con los surfistas americanos- se voltea a ver a las dos guardaespaldas que lo resguardaban desde la orilla -¿no es así chicas?-

Ambas guardaespaldas estaban convulsionando en el piso mientras un desconocido cubierto en pieles las electrocutaba con sus propias macanas eléctricas. Sorprendido y estupefacto el hombre del agua inhaló sorprendido cuando el extraño levantó la vista de golpe a él.

Desde la orilla reconoció el cráneo de un grifo en la espalda del extraño amarrado a un bastón muy largo -¡quién eres!- pregunto desafiante pero este se puso de pie y camino lentamente a él acercándose al agua –ese es un cráneo de grifo ¿bienes de equestria?- aun con las pieles en todo su cuerpo el extraño sigue caminando sumergiendo sus pies mientras seguía caminando –a… aléjate…- alza los puños mientras el hombre que le llegaba al hombro aun caminaba –bien, te enseñare a no abuzar de las mujeres-

Da un fuerte puñetazo el cual es detenido por el antebrazo del extraño, rápidamente este se inclino apoyando su hombro contra el estomago del enorme hombre y se puso a correr en dirección a las rocas cercanas, sin esfuerzo salto sobre ellas para subir a las mas altas con el hombre sobre su hombro.

Las rocas se acabaron y sobre la más alta gs dio un gran salto corriendo al agua, en el aire tomo al alto del cuello levantándolo sobre el –Dante- dijo antes de estrellarlo contra el agua.

Gs cae sobre el para luego tomarlo desde atrás del cabello jalándoselo con fuerza mientras este luchaba en vano tratando de zafarse del agarre que le tenía el extraño quien se sacaba un cuchillo de hueso del tobillo y lo apoyo contra el cuero cabelludo del hombre de su misma piel quien lo golpeaba en las costillas con el codo sin lograr zafarse –"ellos no son de mi sangre" fue lo que dijo tu hermano- apoya mas el cuchillo sacando sangre de la piel de Dante.

* * *

Una chica de dieciocho años terminaba de ver eclipse en la televisión dentro de la sala de la mansión –valla que esta pantalla de let con efecto 3D da buenos efectos, casi siento el olor de un animal mojado- olfatea el aire -¿pero toda la película?-

-¡esa película es pésima!- se voltea a la voz que venía del segundo piso donde desde el pasillo a un lado de las escaleras estaba un hombre envuelto en pieles que goteaban y daba el olor de sal de mar –e irónicamente me parezco mucho al quileute…. qué vergüenza siento- se saca la maza de detrás de la espalda y salta la baranda cayendo sobre la mesa de madera que estaba delante de la chica mientras la miraba a través del cabello sucio que le caía en la cara tapando sus ojos grises –Carina-

Gs caminaba por la mansión con orgullo y una cara de felicidad arrojando al aire la esfera metálica que lo llevo ahí –muy bien si no llego antes que lo maten no podre matarlo yo- por ultima vez cae en su mano paraqué de inmediato comenzara a brillar y en un gran destello desapareció el apache dejando relámpagos en donde se encontraba.

En una montaña nevada aparece el apache con la esfera en sus manos, mirando sonriente un camino de huellas marcado en la nieve –bien, pongamos algo de música- de entre la nieve brotaron de repente garras de grifos y cascos de ponies, los dueños de estos salieron mostrando que eran decenas todos con carne pudriéndosele en todo el cuerpo.

Gs da una gran sonrisa ante esto –sip… necesito música- guarda la esfera entre sus pieles y de esta misma saca unos audífonos que se pone en las orejas –quiero escuchar esa canción que me recordaba tanto a mi cuando estaba en la base voladora- comienza la canción a lo que se pone la capucha de pieles sobre su cabeza y aprieta la maza con ambas manos.

**(youtube) /watch?v=6uitsQetJYI**

Horas después el apache caminaba siguiendo las huellas ahora con un cráneo de pony en cada hombro a manera de hombreras y en cada costado una tomahawk echa con la mandíbula de pony.

Gs movia las manos en el aire como dirigiendo una orquesta sinfónica y la maza se movía como si fuera el pequeño palo que usa el director de orquesta.

-¿Cuántos idiotas puedo matar hoy?

Muchos para contar

No te metas en mi camino

Mato hijos epu en la garganta con mi arco-

Desenfunda un hacha con la mano izquierda blandiéndola en el aire -tomahawk chop es mi golpe mortal

La sangre corre como un rio-

Le apunta a un cuerpo que estaba aun lado del camino –necesitaras una caja de pañuelos-

En ese momento llego a una enorme cueva en la cual se notaba que un gran ejercito se había quedado durante un buen tiempo, el bravo apache se agacho tomando algo de nieve con cenizas mirándola atentamente –grifos y ponies- mira las huellas a su alrededor –capas negras entre ellos- serró los ojos y se quito los audífonos, en silencio durante unos segundos respirando despacio para que su aliento no hiciera mucho ruido.

De repente abre los ojos como platos -¡LOS ENCONTRE!- dicho esto corre saliendo de la cueva hasta llegar a una colina la cual al treparla vio a dos grandes ejércitos peleando ferozmente. Uno era una mescla entre ponies y grifos, el otro eran una maza de grifos muertos vivientes a los cuales rodeaban una gran torre.

Gs se agacho cargándose sobre la maza y entrecerrando los ojos viendo ambos ejércitos –vamos, vamos, soy un bravo apache criado en los bosques, mi vista es excepcional- miraba de lado a lado concentrándose mas que todo en la primera línea –Dios por favor ayúdame a encontrarlo- sus ojos se centran en un dragón en medio de la primera línea, eso llamo su atención pero lo que de verdad le voltio el corazón fue ver a un humano de dos metros, vestido con una armadura negra y sosteniendo un hacha de una mano subirse sobre su lomo antes que este despegase.

-¡te encontré!- grita con alegría antes de quitarse las pieles de su torso y dejarlas caer al piso quedando solo con los pantalones –si voy con las pieles me confundirán con esos zombies- respira viendo como su aliento es casi nieve por la baja temperatura –alguien normal duraría diez minutos aquí- mira al dragón que volaba a la torre dejando que Pablo saltase de su lomo a un balcón –yo tengo una hora antes de morir de hipotermia- dicho esto corre con la maza en ambas manos hacia los ejércitos que se enfrentaban.

* * *

Ambos ejércitos se enfrentaban ferozmente entre si, los de atrás estaban nerviosos cuando fuera su turno de combatir, pero entre eso algo pasa entremedio de ellos. Un humano de piel del color de la madera corría entre ellos con el pecho al descubierto mostrando su ancha espalda y los fuertes brazos que sostenían el arma más brutal que hayan visto mientras lo miraban a la altura de su cintura.

Gs corría entre ellos sin miedo a llamar la atención mientras se dirigía a la torre. Al llegar a donde se libraba la batalla pasó entre los guerreros empujando con el cuerpo a los grifos zombies que podía para desequilibrarlos ya que no se podía quedar a pelear aun, tenia algo que hacer y no permitiría que alguien lo hiciera antes.

Finalmente vio la fila de los grifos delante suyo e inhalando fuerte tomo con la mano más cercana al cráneo del grifo en su masa, la garganta de uno de ellos y con la otra su pata inferior para sostener a un grifo zombi y la maza al mismo tiempo mientras se abría pazo empujando a todos los enemigos con el grifo amanera de escudo.

Muchos lo rasguñaron pero este siguió corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana hasta llegar a la entrada de la torre donde partió al grifo a la mitad solo con las manos arrojando los pedazos a los lados y salto adentro de la torre cayendo sobre su estomago. Los gritos aun lo seguían, rápidamente se puso de pie y cerro ambas puertas en la cuales cayo un gran pestillo de madera sellándola por dentro dejando al apache respirando agitadamente dentro de la estructura mientras la puerta era golpeada desde afuera tratando de romper el seguro, el cual no aguantaría para siempre y el apache lo sabía.

-¿porque era que hacia esto?- mira sobre él una gran cantidad de escaleras que subían por la torre -¿Por qué?- levanta la maza cargando la punta contraria al cráneo en el suelo llamando la atención de su propio dueño quien se volteo a ver el cráneo de grifo quien lo miraba, se pone serio y entrecierra los ojos –a claro…. La verdad- dicho esto sostiene con firmeza la maza y corre por las escaleras.

Treinta minutos después Pablo llevaba casi una hora ahí adentro y gs solo treinta minutos subiendo por las escaleras, el tiempo se le agotaba y ya sentía como sus pulmones se le congelaban mientras corría por unas paredes llenas de musgo que apestaba todo el lugar que ni siquiera tenía una sola ventana.

-Dios mío, por favor no dejes que muera, por favor te suplico que no lo dejes morir en algún lugar que no sean mis manos- aun tenia la opción de usar la esfera para irse a un lugar más cálido en caso de extrema urgencia, pero eso le quitaría la oportunidad que tenía tan cerca –estas escaleras no acaban- de repente vio algo en los escalones de arriba, era vomito congelado que según lo que vio el apache no era de pony un de grifo –estas cerca- mira a las escaleras sobre el –ya casi te tengo- comienza a correr una vez más.

Después de un buen tiempo corriendo se veía más vomito y el olor se hacía más fuerte, de repente se escucho el sonar de una campana que retumbo por toda la torre dejando casi sordo al apache que solo se tapo los oídos con ambas manos mientras corría.

Finalmente el sonido paro y después de un breve momento vio caer un cuerpo por las escaleras, lo detuvo con una pierna revelando una enorme grifo con las patas atadas -¿Quién eres?- pregunto el apache.

-¡otro mono afeitado!- grito con asco antes de que se escucharan las alas de algo que subía desde debajo de la torre –si, mis hijos los comerán a ti y a tu amigo-

-bueno eso lo cambia todo- saca con la mano izquierda una tomahawk echa con la mandíbula de un pony y de un solo tajo le corta la cabeza a la grifo –descansa en paz, y gracias por decirme- mira arriba –que Pablo ya está arriba- sigue corriendo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Una gran cantidad de grifos zombies subieron volando pasando entre de las escaleras -¡MIERDA!- grita gs antes de correr más rápidamente a la sima, un extraño liquido bajaba por las escaleras haciéndole refalosa la subida mientras pasaba de verde a negro a lo que una gran explosión desde la sima hiso caer al apache por las escaleras rodando por estas mientras veía como la torre se despedazaba de arriba hacia abajo.

Se logro poner de pie viendo las grietas extendiéndose desde el techo ya no existente, en esas mismas grietas de mucho más arriba vio como caía un cuerpo acorazado completamente con una armadura negra -¡PABLO!- grita antes de que se perdiera de su vista el cuerpo que caía inerte saliendo de su rango de visión que le daba la grieta.

Gs se voltea abajo y cierra los ojos pensando en la caída de su peor enemigo, respiro profundo y en menos de un segundo se puso a correr escaleras abajo que tenían la forma de un caracol -¡mierda, mierda, mierda!- gritan ates de volver a la misma parte de la torre redonda de donde caía Pablo, pero no se detuvo delante del muro -¡SEÑOR POR FAVOR AYUDANOS!- grita antes de atravesar la muralla con ambos brazos cruzados delante de su rostro, abrió los brazos y atrapo al enorme humano desviando la caída de ambos ahora haciéndola de una manera horizontal alejándose de la torre que se despedazaba detrás de ellos.

Ambos se dirigían a las rocas de una montaña nevada listas a despedazarlos, Pablo estaba desmayado por la caída tan larga desde antes que lo atrapara el apache, gs serró los ojos y abrazo a Pablo cubriéndolo con su espalda para recibir el golpe contra las rocas. Pero la gravedad los acompaño y cayeron entre la nieve pocos metros más abajo de las rocas.

Ambos impactaron contra el piso cubierto por menos de un metro de nieve quedando gs aun como escudo para que Pablo no recibiera daño –¡JEFE!- grito un pony de lentes antes de correr al gigante que yacía vivo entre la nieve, al llegar vio al enorme hombre en un agujero entre la nieve a un lado del que formo al caer con su yelmo tirado a un lado y una cruz dibujada con cenizas en su frente -¿jefe?-

* * *

A lo lejos en la misma colina donde gs vio la batalla por última vez este mismo se ponía sus pieles sobre la suya que se había quemado por el contacto directo con la nieve. Se puso el abrigo y clavo la maza al lado suyo mirando a la gran cantidad de ponies y grifos que estaban entre los cadáveres inertes que una vez fueron sus enemigos -…. Necesito un ejército-

* * *

**Black news**

Aparece la presentación del programa antes de mostrar a los dos conductores estaban intercambiando broches de ponies que estaban sobre todo el escritorio -¿tienes a Applejack?-

-no, no me gustan los ponies de fondo- se dan cuenta de que estaban al aire y arrojan todo al piso –buenas noches, soy ben Martell-

-y yo Jorin Umber-

-Black news: noticias desde el muro, un repaso informativo con total imparcialidad porque somos capases de mantener nuestros votos de castidad sin importar nada ¿no es así Jorin?-

-excepto en villa topo ben-

-gracias Jorin, vamos con el resumen informativo- el símbolo del cuervo aparece en pantalla antes del acercamiento a ben Martell –los gobernantes de la isla cerca de las costas de España declararon que las armas no letales sirven mejor si no entra gente armados con fusiles de asalto. Nuestro experto en combate con armas mierderas contra terroristas fuertemente armados, Jorin Umber nos da su opinión al respecto-

Este golpea el escritorio con la palma -¡MAL!-

-mal es como escribe gs mostrando en su diario revelando la gran educación que tiene alguien que crece en el bosque sin luz eléctrica…. Ni agua potable, ya saben, si creces sin educación escribes como un arriero. En el apartado local el capa negra de turno en Canterlot se luce dejando entrar a la ciudad a un humano completamente vestido con pieles de otros seres parlantes después de que casi lo matara este mismo con un arma hecha con el cráneo de quien seguro fuera amigo cercano o pariente de Gilda la amiga de rainbow dash-

-¡MAL!-

-gracias Jorin. internacional: el bravo apache, bastardo de un rey, primera espada de Dragonia, caballero templario y virgen por razones que aun no entendemos a salvado la vida de su peor enemigo… que aun no sabe ni su nombre. Tenemos en el lugar de los hechos a Gualdo Frey, ¿Cómo estas gualdo?-

Se muestra a un hombre maduro y de barba con muchas canas vestido completamente con pieles negras y que sostenía un micrófono con el símbolo del noticiero, estaba parado en la colina donde gs vio la batalla por última vez –hola Jorin…. BEN cada vez que te escucho mi corazón se llena de dicha-

-gracias Gualdo-

-aquí fue donde gs estaba parado antes de irse a quien sabe, o le importa donde-

-gracias Gualdo. Ahora el tiempo con Wyman nieve-

Se ve a Wyman delante de un mapa que mostraba la zona invernal donde pelearon ambos ejércitos –hace casi tanto frio como en el muro-

-gracias Wyman. Ahora como invitados especiales tenemos a los mismos protagonistas de estas historias, con ustedes el mata reyes y la primera espada de Dragonia- apunta a dos hombres sentados a un lado del escritorio de ambos animadores.

Uno era un adulto joven de cabello rubio como el oro y el otro era un hombre maduro bajo y de una mata de cabello ondulado y barba todo castaño. Debajo del rubio apareció en pantalla el nombre "Jaime Lannister: el mata reyes" y debajo del barbudo aparece "Syrio Forel: primera espada de bravos".

-dígannos Pablo, ¿Qué opina que le salvara la vida alguien que quiere matarte y ni siquiera por un buen motivo?-

-ah… yo me llamo Jaime-

-y tu gs, ¿Por qué carajos le salvas la vida a quien quieres matar?-

Este responde con claro acento árabe-yo soy Syrio Forel, no gs-

-gracias gs- se voltean ambos a la pantalla –y como ya nos cansamos de solo ser reporteros y no ser noticia cambiamos los papeles que daban el consentimiento de ambos de aparecer en este noticiero- levantan ambos un papel en cada mano mostrándolo a la pantalla –por el juramento de la guardia de la noche lo que los ase renunciar a todo lo que tiene por ponerse a cuidar un muro de 200 varas hecho de hielo- amos invitados se miran entre si antes de pararse gritándoles a los reporteros quienes se cubrieron con las manos –y hasta aquí Black news: su informativo imparcial en esta noche…-

Ambos apuntan a la pantalla ablando al unisonó –y todas las que están por venir- los reporteros se ponen de pie y tratan de alejar a los furiosos invitados apuntándoles con sus sillas.

* * *

**doy gracias a pablochx por dejarme escribir alrededor de su historia.**

**como dato aprobecho de decir que lo de "primera espada y mata reyes" es sacado de juego de tronos (ironicamente, las grandes mentes piensan igual) y les dejo unos videos par que los conoscan a los reales, pero las personalidades son completamente distintas como las historias.**

**primera espada: /watch?v=cl0TztMW_as**

**mata reyes: /watch?v=JmVNX56-CqU**

**se agradecen los reviews**


	11. mi odio alza a los oprimidos

Capitulo 10: mi odio alza a los oprimidos

**Día 8: **He visto a los capas negras, he visto todo el ejército que respalda a Pablo, conozco sus fortalezas y debilidades con solo mirarlos y sé que un solo hombre no podrá hacer nada contra eso.

**Día 12**: Siguiendo lo que escribí por última vez vine a las tierras de los grifos, se que esta tierra está en permanente lucha por cinco reyes que se disputan el poder. Me entere gracias a la información que le saque al hermano mayor de Pablo, aprovechando esto vine para buscar algo que me hará falta para mi batalla final con Pablo…. Un ejército.

**Narrador.**

Gs caminaba por las tierras de los grifos alejándose de las montañas vestido con los dos cráneos de ponies en sus hombros y todas sus pieles, además de la de un oso que lo ataco poco antes de bajar, agregando también las garras de este en el bastón de la maza poco más abajo que el cráneo de la punta. Este caminaba por tierras secas que estaba alrededor de un castillo sobre otra montaña nevada, castillo del cual salían y entraban volando gran cantidad de grifos.

Finalmente al llegar al castillo los guardias en las puertas le apuntaron con sus lanzas -¡¿Quién o que eres?!-

El otro grifo bajo lentamente la lanza viendo impresionado –es el mata reyes- dice boquiabierto antes de voltearse a su compañero –es el mata reyes ¿que no lo vez?, camina en dos patas y parece un mono afeitado-

-¡nada tengo que ver con ese sujeto!- dice serio antes de quitarse las pieles de la cabeza mostrando su rostro– y he venido a darle apoyo a su señor- ambos se miraron mutuamente antes de ver al humano.

* * *

Minutos después gs estaba parado en un gran pero muy pobre salón del trono donde un grifo de varias canas en su cabeza la apoyaba en una mano que cargaba contra un brazo del trono –dime a que has venido- dijo sin mirar al humano delante suyo.

Calmadamente el humano contesta -he sabido todas las desgracias que sufre el pueblo ante los abusos de los reyes que se pelean este reino como perros un pedazo de carne… y e venido a detenerlos mi señor-

El grifo se rio un poco aun sin ver al humano –yo sirvo a uno de esos reyes, ya ni recuerdo cual pero le debo lealtad-

-mi señor, con todo respeto le recuerdo que cuando un rey hace cosas que se consideran atroces uno se ve libre del juramento de lealtad-

Finalmente se voltea a verlo -¿y quieres que me revele o…? ¿¡RALLOS QUE COSA ERES!?-

-en mi tierra me llamaban "bastardus regis"- camina lentamente al trono –soy de la misma raza que el mata reyes y usted sabe que proezas a conseguido solo por ser humano-

El grifo se tranquilizo y lo miro con más atención -¿Qué quieres realmente humano?-

-justicia- dice tajante –justicia para aquel que no la tiene mi lord, pero para eso necesito…-

-apoyo- dice interrumpiéndolo –no puedes hacer caer a un rey y mucho menos a cinco tu solo, quieres a mis tropas en lo que es claramente un acto de traición- todos los guardias apuntaron sus lanzas al humano –dime ¿Por qué te ayudaría?-

Gs mira a su alrededor a los guardias antes de ver al lord del lugar –porque te prometo lo mismo que pablo les dio a los perros diamante en su revolución y a todo aliado durante toda guerra que peleo-

-¿y qué sería?-

-…. La victoria-

* * *

**Día 15: **convenci al lord de ese castillo para olvidar al rey podrió al que servia y a unirse a lo que acabo de llamar "la recistencia", grifos de todos los bandos peleando contra sus reyes en forma de decir "balance al diablo".

Durante tres días e viajado por las heladas nuves siendo llevado por dos grifos que me sostenían con cuardas por todo mi cuerpo para llegar mas rápido a todos los pueblos con o sin presencia militar que avian, daba un discurzo y se unian a nosotros. Pero solo tengo en la mente el momento cuando Pablo venga a salvar a su querido amigo Lion Tail cuando llegue su turno de caer bajo mi maza… asi obtendré la venganza que tanto quiero.

**Narrador**

En un pueblo grifo muchos de estos estaban rodeando a Gs quien estaba parado en una caja de madera ablando a todo pulmón mientras era escuchado atentamente.

-¡en cuanto un rey no cumple con su pueblo el pueblo deja de tener que servirle al rey, cuando alguien ve un mal y puede hacer algo para erradicarlo tiene la obligación de hacerlo!- todos escuchaban muy animados lo que decía -¡el rey de estas tierras es uno de los corruptos que han ensuciado estas tierras con la sangre de los inocentes que sufren por una guerra…. Una guerra que NUNCA debió ser!- todos aclamaron ante lo ultimo del discurso –me llaman "bastardus regis", bastardo de un rey, por eso es que se lo que es un buen gobernante- apunta a todos los que lo rodeaban con un dedo –ustedes todos ustedes tienen derecho a elegir a quien servir, apóyenme y les prometo que el futuro guardara un mejor mañana, un mañana donde no tengan que sufrir en una guerra civil, un futuro donde sean gobernados por un solo rey…. Un rey… de verdad- todos asentían mientras aplaudían lentamente, algunos daban gritos apoyándolo y alzando los puños –¡uno que dé EL DERECHO A VIVIR EN PAZ!-

Todos explotaron en aplausos al humano quien se bajo de las cajas de madera y camino entre la multitud mientras todos le daban palmaditas en la espalda porque no les llegaba a los hombros, pero un grifo de un parche en el ojo que además apestaba a alcohol le tomo la mano mientras volaba a su altura.

-me conmovió su discurso, sumió afeitado- dijo con voz de borracho –mi hermano y mi esposa murieron en esta guerra de cinco reyes, creo que ya es hora de que se acabe-

Gs se detuvo y lo vio dándole una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva –sé lo que quiere mi buen hombre-

Se cruza de brazos aséptico -¿a si? ¿Pues dime qué crees que quiero?-

-venganza- el grifo bajo sus brazos lentamente –conozco el sentimiento, mi corazón arde con la ira…- le pone una mano en un hombro –pero eso no ayudara al siguiente hermano o esposa que mueran por poderosos que se pelean e poder, si es justicia lo que quieres….- se hace a un lado mostrando una mesa de madera donde muchos grifos hacían fila para escribirse voluntarios –empieza por dar tu granito de arena- el grifo lo vio unos segundos y bolo al final de la fila –muy bien…. A trabajar-

* * *

El mismo día se reunió un gran ejercito de aldeanos y pocos soldados, todos acamaron rodeando el castillo de otro señor que se unió a la lucha convencido por la elocuencia del humano, pero sobretodo lo que lo convenció era tener a un humano liderándolos como Pablo lo hiso con los perros diamante.

El sonido de herramientas eléctricas sonaba y sonaba junto con los yunques de los herreros que golpeaban y golpeaban el metal sobre estos. Mientras gs estaba en el aserradero siendo visto por todos los carpinteros que se unieron a la causa -¡escuchen bien!- dice delante de una sierra de cinta con un madero en la mano –se necesita madera de cerezo para hacer esto- comienza a cortarlo en delgadas tiras con la cierra –tienen que cortarlo en delgadas tiras, seis para ser más preciso- horas después el apache sacaba de entre dos pedazos de madera un arco casi tan alto como el –esto es un arco largo, esta cosa puede llegar a tener 200 libras- toma una flecha que acababa de terminar otro carpintero y tensa el arco con ella –si lo hacen bien el resultado no se les romperá y tendrá mucho poder- suelta la flecha rompiendo una tabla de la pared para terminar incrustándose profundamente en un árbol.

En la herrería los grifos martillaban el acero creando distintas armas y armaduras a lo que gs también dio su parte –a esto se le llama cota de malla- muestra una armadura echa completamente con anillas tejidas entre sí –esto protege de un corte pero no de un golpe, al mismo tiempo es más fácil y sobretodo más barata de hacer-

* * *

**Dia 17: **el dia de la primera batalla, nos enfrentamos al rey al que servían los señores que convenci, tiene muchos hombres bien armados, nos subestima al máximo al venir el mismo a pelear, asique usare algo que yo tengo y el no, algo que según lo que escuche mi gran rival aprobecho al máximo…. Estrategia.

**Narrador**

Gran cantidad de grifos vestidos y ondeando banderas con los colores del rey del lugar armados con hachas y escudos, bien equipados con armaduras de placas de un lado del campo frio lleno de nieve. Por el otro lado, parados detrás de picas clavadas en el piso que apuntaban al frente, estaban mayor cantidad de grifos vestidos únicamente con telas y armados con arcos tan grandes como ellos. Detrás de los arqueros había una íntima cantidad de grifos con las mismas armaduras que los del lado del rey, entre los rebeldes se levantaban banderas negras con dos espadas cruzadas en ellas.

Entre los grifos bien equipados, en la última fila rodeado por cuatro pegasos capas negras estaba el rey que era un grifo joven y grande –estos campesinos sabrán que no deben desobedecer a su rey- hace una señal con la mano a lo que todo el ejercito avanza lentamente –destazare a los que osaron revelarse contra mi- dijo arrogante y seguro de vencer mientras todo el ejercito menos la compaña que lo cuidaba avanzaban a los arqueros que aun estaban muy lejos.

Todos los grifos cargaron los arcos y apuntaron al cielo, los destensaron llenando el cielo de cientos de flechas que volaron cientos de metros hasta caer pesadamente sobre los grifos atravesando sus escudos y abollándoles las armaduras mientras caían heridos o muertos.

El rey quedo impresionado por esto, con un solo disparo y casi destruyeron a su ejército a cientos de metros de siquiera llegar a ellos -¡que despeguen!- grita a lo que un grifo cerca suyo sopla un cuerno que se escucha a un kilometro a la redonda. Todos los grifos de su bando abrieron las alas y despegaron volando a los arqueros que una vez mas tensaron los arcos y dispararon contra los grifos quienes estaban equipados con armaduras como los guardias de Canterlot, por lo tanto no cubrían sus pechos y mucho menos sus estómagos.

Completamente expuestos desde abajo los hombres del rey recibieron de lleno las flechas que les atravesaron las entrañas haciéndolos caer a la gran mayoría antes de sobrevolar a los arqueros. Los pocos que quedaron no cedieron en su intento y se arrojaron en picada mientras los arqueros aún no cargaban. Pero fueron envestidos en el aire por los grifos bien equipados que estaban esperando detrás de los arqueros su oportunidad, los cuales ahora eran mayor en número que ellos al no perder un solo grifo.

El rey horrorizado por el espectáculo se puso completamente blanco –¡re… re… RETIRADA!- grito el rey a lo que toda la compañía se volteo y voló desesperadamente en dirección contraria mientras el mismo grifo que toco el cuerno ahora lo tocaba en una forma más pausada y rápido.

Entre el bosque de pinos que sobrevolaba el ejercito real se veían un par de ojos grises reflejando la punta de una flecha cerca de ellos y la corona de un rey a lo lejos.

El rey grifo volaba a toda la velocidad que podía, de improviso una flecha le atravesó el hombro derecho a lo que dio un grito de dolor y cayó en picada, mientras los capas negras volaban tras él para tratar de atraparlo. Pero se escucho un grito entre los bosques -¡AHORA!- con un gran grito de furia una ola de grifos armados solo con tridentes, hachas de leñadores, cuchillos de cocina y palos con punta salieron de entre los arboles atacando al ejercito real acabando con este.

-¿Qué… que pasa?- preguntaba aterrado el rey siendo rodeado por los cuatro capas negras y muchos de sus hombres antes de ser estos atravesados por las trinches de los furiosos aldeanos que los superaban veinte a uno. Los capas negras y los guardias luchaban ferozmente resistiendo hasta que de improviso una figura el doble del tamaño de un grifo apareció abriéndose paso entre los aldeanos con una maza en alto gritando con locura y rabia.

Los capas negras se pusieron en posición de defensa entre el humano y el grifo, gs golpeo con fuerza la muralla de escudos de los pegasos impactando en el escudo de un extremo destrozándolo y quedando incrustada la maza en este. Jalo la maza arrebatándole el escudo al pegaso a lo que este fue atravesado del cuello por un tridente de los campesinos, acto siguiente levanto la maza estrellándola contra la cabeza de otro pegaso destrozándola completamente.

Los otros atacaron con sus lanzas mientras pegaban sus escudos entre ellos, pero gs las desvió con la maza antes de darle una fuerte patada a uno de los escudos derribando al dueño de este, giro la maza sobre su cabeza mientras avanzaba para impactarla contra la nuca del otro pony.

Sin esperar nada gs corrió sobre el capa negra sobreviviente dando un gran salto sobre este, alzando la maza en alto dando un gran grito de guerra la bajo en forma diagonal contra el rey que miraba impactado lo que volaba a él.

La maza se estrello contra el pecho del grifo desde un costado destrozándole cada hueso y órgano, además del cuello matándolo al instante. Una vez más el apache alzo la maza mientras mostraba los dientes y gritando con furia la descendió una vez más contra el cuerpo del grifo escuchando como se rompían los huesos y viendo como se abría la carne dejando que las costillas atravesaran la piel.

Hecho esto miro a su alrededor a los campesinos que rodeaban a los guardias quienes estaban de rodillas con las manos en las nucas esperando obtener misericordia. Respiro a fondo y saco un cuchillo de piedra negra de entre sus pieles para rebanar la cabeza del rey y levantarla en alto a lo que todos gritaron por la victoria.

-bastardo- gs se voltea a la voz viendo al capa negra con un grifo sosteniendo un cuchillo de cocina contra su cuello, pero era el grifo quien hablaba –perdón digo, mi señor, ¿Qué asemos con este pony?-

Gs lo quedo mirando unos segundos antes de acercársele lentamente hasta quedar a un metro de él y apuntarle con la maza -¡sabía que vería a uno de los tuyos aquí!- grita para que todos lo escucharan -¡sabia que los capas negras quieren mantener el poder en un estado de permanente caos para sacar provecho de este!- se voltea a la multitud levantando los brazos en alto con todo y maza -¡sabia que solo pelean por lo que les conviene!- se voltea a verlo -¡y se el apoyo que le tiene su comandante a UNO DE ESOS REYES CON SANGRE DE ORINA!- todos abuchean al capa negra mientras este solo miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¡mi capitán solo quiere lo mejor para los suyos!-

-¡LOS SUYOS exactamente! ¡¿Y qué hay con los que no lo son? Manda a los ponies a otro mundo para que no estén en peligro por la amenaza del norte Y DEJA A TODOS LOS GRIFOS Y PERROS DIAMANTE PARA QUE SUFRAN!-

Todos abuchean al pony a quien le ponían grilletes y le quitaban la armadura -¡mi capitán ayudo a liberarse a los perros diamante!- dice indignado.

-¡y luego mata a uno de los reyes grifos para ayudar a otro luego!- no quería admitirlo pero encontró sumamente noble lo que hiso Pablo con los perros diamante -¡ese gandul solo pelea por lo que es suyo! ¡Pues bien… ahora yo, el hijo bastardo de un rey actuare como buen cristiano y peleare por lo que es correcto!- se voltea a la maza de grifos apuntando al suelo con el índice que no sostenía la maza -¡VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS A CADA UNO DE ESOS REYES Y A LIBERAR A LA NACION GRIFO!- termina con la maza en alto a lo que todos gritaron moviendo sus alas de la emoción.

El pony se ríe mientras todos gritan a lo que solo gs lo queda mirando –son solo granjeros, curtidores y constructores. Nunca podrán contra los otros reyes y menos si mi capitán viene-

El humano lentamente se acerca a la cara del pony para susurrarle algo al oído –dile a tu señor Pablo que no importa a qué mundo valla, no importa que tan grande o preparado este su ejército. Estaré viéndolo desde las sombras sin que él pueda, no podrá oírme pero yo sabré hasta el último detalle de su vida, por aquello que hiso ase cinco años lo voy a cazar…. Y partiré por destruir a todo aquel que se ponga en medio incluyendo a sus preciosos capas negras. Porque ya se cual es la debilidad de estos mismos- se puso de pie viendo a los grifos –suéltenlo-

Se vieron entre si antes de abrir los grilletes en sus patas y alas –no sabes con quien te estás metiendo- dijo serio el pegaso.

-si lo sé- vuelve a susurrarle al oído –dile a Pablo que alguien sabe la verdad sobre su matrimonio… y por eso esta ansioso por verlo en el campo de batalla para ver si es verdad que caga jemas- se separa del pegaso quien lo mira de reojo antes de salir volando a toda velocidad.

-bastardo- dice el grifo de un ojo al humano -¿estás feliz con esto? Ya tenemos un castillo y la cabeza de un rey-

-así…- mira a los guardias siendo encadenados –además de tener más hombres, pero nos faltan cuatro mas- camina a los prisioneros –…. y un humano de ojos rojos- el pegaso se alejaba de la escena volando en dirección a equestria, pero se detuvo en el aire para desviarse al reino de los perros diamante mientras su cuerpo se envolvía de fuego verde mostrando la figura de un changeling.

* * *

Las puertas del castillo del rey se abrieron de golpe por el primer señor que se unió a la resistencia quien miraba a todas partes con una sonrisa de alguien que obtiene lo que siempre quiso –mira este castillo- dice casi carcajeándose caminando en dirección al trono –cuando era niño el rey siempre le decía a mi padre lo que tenía que hacer y caminaba por los salones de su castillo como perro por su casa- mira al trono reverenciándose en forma de burla –"si su majestad, es sabio y justo" JA, ¿ahora quien es el señor más poderoso de este reino mocoso venido a mas?-

Todos los nobles miraban el trono parados a los lados del lord, veían sonrientes el trono que ya estaba deshabitado, lo que significaba que se habían vengado de cada grano de trigo que gastaron por esa guerra de los cinco reyes. Sonreían satisfechos hasta que un fuerte silbido los hiso ver atrás.

Era gs quien estaba parado en la puerta con la maza apoyada en el piso –recuerden que hay una guerra que pelear aun chicos- le apunta al señor que hablo en primer lugar -¡TÚ!-

-¿yo?-

-¡si tú, eres el nuevo señor de este castillo! Que sigan trabajando los herreros, carpinteros y que todos los nobles de esta zona te juren obediencia, aun tenemos una guerra que pelear- se voltea y camina en dirección de la herrería –y yo una venganza que cumplir-


	12. dos alcionios: una ambición

Capitulo 11: dos alcionios: una ambición

Dia 20: batallas an avido, la sangre a teñido mis manos y mi corazón solo sigue yeno del mismo renkor que tenia cuando yegue a ezte mundo. Las harmas y armaduras lijeras an cervido efectivamente pero sovretodo emos ganado con hestratejia.

Haldeas que les pertenecian a los otros cuatro reyes se an zuvlebado contra ellos uniendoce a la reciztencia, pero aun no me ciento zatisfesho.

Los erreros travajan noche hy dia al igual que los cosineros para alimentar a la masiva cantidad de grifos en nuestraz filas todos reunidos alrededor del castillo del primer rey derrocado. Todos los que no heran erreros, cosineros o carpinteros hentrenavan desde que zalía el sol hasta que se hocultava y como no había tienpo para ke hentrenaran zus cuerpoz solo les enseñaba el manejo de las harmas i la diciplina de quedarse en formación, al mismo tiempo el que no entrenaba era entrenador inclulléndome a mi kien enseñaba a cuatrosientos grifos lo que me perciztía en la cavesa i en el korasón…. Como derrotar a los capas negras.

Narrador: Guerrero salvaje

El castillo del rey derrocado estaba rebosando a grifos que se ocultaban del frio mientras que los que no alcanzaron un lugar dentro de este acampaban alrededor creando una gran mancha viviente entre la nieve.

En el gran comedor del castillo grifos dormían en el suelo cubiertos por mantas y apegados entre si para conservar el calor, en la misma habitación estaba yo, a pesar de las horas y el cansancio no podía reconciliar el sueño, tenía la espalda contra una esquina sosteniendo mi maza llamada "verdad" con ambas manos abrazado a ella solo con el mismo pensamiento que tenía en la mente ase tanto que eran los ojos rojos de Pablo y ansias por el momento en que le cortaría la cabeza al punto de que llegaba a desear que entrara por esa misma puerta para acabar de una vez.

Con la mirada perdida decía la misma oración que repetía cada noche antes de dormirme –padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, te doy gracias por la vida que llevo y por dejarme defender la causa justa, te pido por la causa, para que la acompañes y así conseguir la victoria porque si tu estas con nosotros no abra nadie contra nosotros. Y te suplico porque pongas a mi enemigo delante de mí tratando de pararnos, te suplico que aquel que ha llenado mi corazón con la ira enfrente a esta causa justa para que no sea pecado cuando le destroce la cabeza con "verdad". Señor tu sabes que jamás he asesinado, te SUPLICO que lo pongas contra nuestra causa para derramar su sangre sin maldad, te lo pido, agradezco y suplico en el nombre y a través de tu hijo Jesucristo nuestro señor…. Amen-

-¿le rezas a tus dioses chico?- me pregunto acostado en el suelo entre sus sabanas el mismo grifo de un ojo que me encontré en uno de los pueblo que pase a nuestro lado con palabras y razón.

-soy cristiano, solo tengo un dios mi amigo-

-perdona si te pregunto, ¿Quién es el que te cae tan mal?-

Mi corazón se estremece bajo el recuerdo de mi enemigo mientras mis ojos se entrecierran –lo sabrás cuando coloque su cabeza sobre una pica-

-¿Qué te hiso para que lo odies tanto?-

-a mi absolutamente nada- respondí mirando a la puerta como esperando que Pablo entrara –nunca he odiado por motivos personales, directamente nunca e odiado pero este tipo se ha ganado mi desprecio-

-¿pero qué hiso?-

-se caso con alguien de un gran corazón sin amarla realmente, a vivido años mintiéndole -

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué te hace creer eso?-

-al principio fue el hecho de que cuando ella estaba en problemas se caso con ella para sacarla de ellos, o al menos eso escuche de sus hombres y luego el mismo me lo dijo- aprieto los dientes mirando al techo -Sueño con el día en que muera en mis manos y me quede con su cabeza-

-oye mira…. No sé cómo decírtelo pero no creo que podrías ponerla en contra de él-

-tal vez no pero le puedo arrancar el corazón-

-¿y qué arreglaras con eso si a ella no le importa?-

-síndrome de mujer golpeada, es el caso de cuando una mujer es golpeada por su esposo y esta lo defiende y oculta los moretones por simplemente engañarse a sí misma. Ella es la mas sincera que he conocido en mi vida y si no se está engañando a si misma entonces él la está engañando y me vengare por eso-

El grifo suspiro como si su intento por convencerme hubiera fallado, lo cual hiso –buenas noches cristiano, mañana nos veremos- se arropo y siguió durmiendo uniéndose al coro de ronquidos que inundaban la habitación al igual que los martilleos de las herrerías donde se creaban armas y armaduras toda la noche.

Entre tanto ruido yo también empecé a producirlo con algo distinto a mi oración –Pablo, Pablo, Pablo, Pablo, Pablo, Pablo, Pablo, Pablo- repetía y repetía casi como una plegaria cada noche antes de dormirme desde que llegue a este mundo, lo matare…. Pero no será asesinato, será justicia, será la verdad.

* * *

-¡bastado!- me despertó el grito en la puerta, abrí los ojos poniéndome de pie con verdad en ambas manos viendo a un grifo en la puerta de la cual entraban rallos de sol por las ventanas.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte del extremo opuesto a lo que este me vio y entro volando hasta aterrizar delante mío y arrodillarse.

-las fuerzas del rey más cercano se movilizan a nosotros y desde equestria viene un pelotón de los capas negras-

Mi corazón salto de alegría ante esas bellas palabras de tal manera que no podía creerlo -¿Quién los lidera?- lo tome de los hombro y empecé a sacudirlo en el aire -¡¿es Pablo?! ¡Respóndeme ¿es pablo?!- este asintió lentamente.

Lo solté mirando a la nada con gran alegría, sabía que solía atacar de noche o meterse en las fortalezas enemigas y matar al que este al mando. Gracias Dios mío, gracias por poner a mi enemigo como enemigo de la causa justa, por favor no lo juzgues mal solo protege lo que tiene a su lado…. No hay nada más que le interese en este mundo y por eso es que lo odio.

-¡DE PIE!- grito a todos los grifos que seguían durmiendo -¡pongan se dé pie que allá afuera hay quienes quieren orinar en sus cadáveres!-

Me reuní con los nobles y oficiales en el salón del trono viendo un mapa de la zona que estaba siendo rodeada. Por el sur el rey grifo y por el este Pablo y sus capas negras, no me podía partir en dos pero si podía decirles como pelear.

-aquí en el campo abierto es donde viene el rey grifo, aprovechara al máximo el equipamiento de sus hombres y si ya sabe de nuestras flechas, lo cual es lo más probable, usara alguna estrategia contra ellas y nos masacrara- dije apuntando al mapa.

-¿y que asemos bastardo?- pregunta el grifo que puse a cargo del castillo.

-yo se que aremos- dice el antiguo general del rey derrocado que se paso a nuestro lado –mis hombres y yo atacaremos de frente y los aremos pedazos-

-pues usted estará a cargo de la infantería- me quedo mirando el mapa unos segundos –de hecho el espera eso, el bosque que está cerca de donde se reunirán es el lugar idóneo para una emboscada para atacar a los arqueros- se me prende el foco dándome cuenta de lo que pasaría y lo que haríamos al respecto –quiero que los aldeanos estén en primera fila-

-¿los aldeanos? ¿Estás loco bastardo?- me pregunta el general enojado.

-no, no, fíjate bien, cuando vean solo a los aldeanos en el frente atacaran con todo lo que tengan, y al estar mal equipados los aldeanos serán más rápido llevando a los grifos AQUÍ- clavo el cuchillo de piedra en donde el mapa indicaba el vinal de un relieve en la tierra, en pocas palabras los grifos del rey están en una tierra alta y los esperaríamos en otras separadas por varios metros de acantilado natural hecho por un rio –los esperaremos con los arqueros, al llegar al acantilado los aldeanos bajaran por él y los arqueros los dejaran como cuerpo espines- levanto la mirada al general que hacia un puchero –y claro que la infantería estará atrás de los arqueros esperando la retirada del enemigo para caerles encima a los desgraciados-

El general dio una gran sonrisa al escuchar esto –como ordenes bastado-

Le devolví la sonrisa y brillándome los ojos vi como en el mapa se veía un estrecho paso que no dejaba espacio para nada que no fuera el viento, ganado, carretas…. Y o un ejército que aprovecha su fortaleza compensando su número.

-me llevare a doscientos hombres para detener a los capas negras- dije dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿¡solo doscientos!?- me pregunto el señor del lugar -¿¡es una broma bastardo!? Los capas negras tienen…-

-¡debilidades!- lo interrumpí –no importa su entrenamiento o equipamiento, sé… como vencerlos- sonrió con solo el lado derecho de la boca mostrando hasta las muelas -Sobre todo con los juguetitos que mande a hacer a la carpintería-

* * *

**Narrador**

Zona negativa:

Annihilus, un alicorneo negro con cuernos demoniacos y una cuite mark de un mundo ardiendo estaba sentado en el trono de su castillo, maldiciendo como su hermana lo había convertido en niño para tratar de cambiarlo pero por suerte uno de sus súbditos logro regresarle su memoria y así romper el hechizo. Fue entonces que la mujer de la poderosa voz que casi mata a gs entro al cuarto y le dio su informe sobre la batalla del universo 616

-¿le estás diciendo a Annihilus que una simple patética forma de vida mato a fácilmente a varios de mis mejores hombres?-

-señor, el no era como los otros, el... me recordó a como éramos la mayoría de nosotros antes de servirle a usted, podía sentir como la maldad estaba en su mente que le gritaba a su carne por venganza y algo la detenía eso… no se que pero algo evitaba que se uniera a nosotros sin siquiera pensarlo-

Annihilus arqueo una ceja ante ese comentario -retírate, Annihilus tiene que pensar- este ase una reverencia al alicorneo demonial y se va.

Annihilus hace brillar su cuerno el cual se comienza a llenar de pequeños relámpagos los cuales chocaban delante de los ojos demonízales del alicorneo, el choque de energías eléctricas se aleja de la cara de quien la invocaba hasta quedar a los pies de su trono comenzándose a formar una esfera de color negro en la que se empieza a ver a un humano completamente vestido con pieles de grifos y con el cráneo de un pony en cada hombro, el cual marchaba por la nieve siendo seguido por un pequeño ejército grifo.

La imagen se acerco al rostro de gs quien sentía como el corazón le dolía por la ira, las manos le quemaban por aplastar a su enemigo y sus pensamientos eran inundados por la oscuridad del desprecio. Los ojos del apache se fruncían más y más hasta que levanto la maza en alto y dio un gran grito a todos los grifos que lo seguían.

-¡recuerden que pase lo que pase, solo yo puedo matar al otro humano!-

Los ojos de Annihilus brillaron ante la oscuridad que salía por el cuerpo del humano viendo claramente algo que le intereso -¡valter!- llama el alicorneo demonial y entonces llega un insecto.

-¿que desea mi Lord?-

-voy a salir, que todo esté en orden durante mi ausencia- vuelve a ver a la esfera mientras esta se desvanecía en el aire –alguien necesita un pequeño empujón…. Y yo un nuevo centurión-

-si mi Lord-

El insecto se va y Annihilus hace brillar su cuerno y desaparece en un destello negro.

* * *

Las ruinas del temo del observer

Un alicorneo de color azul, sin crin y con muchas rallas amarillas estaba sentado en una base espacial destruida viendo unas pantallas que mostraban a guerrero salvaje avanzando entre la nieve viendo con una maligna sonrisa un pequeño paso entre dos montañas mientras era seguido por un pequeño ejército -No comprendo, amo. ¿No es el mismo sujeto que se hallaba con los demás guerreros a los que se enfrentó? ¿Porque lo quiere a su lado?-

-Lo es y no lo es, Starlin.-dijo el alicornio a su I.A.

-No comprendo-

-Verás, cuando el príncipe William llego a la dimensión 616, la fuerza que le envió decidió dar parte de su poder para ayudarle, dejando que no podría hacerle viajar durante bastante tiempo. Pero al mismo tiempo, ocurrió la posibilidad de que decidiese no ayudarle, y le dejase seguir su camino y su batalla como nada. Si se encontrase en su dimensión natal, esto derivaría en una dimensión que sería consumida en poco tiempo por el olvido. Pero al hallarse fuera de esta, se produjo una paradoja-

-¿Qué tipo de paradoja, amo?-

-Una versión de si mismo apareció unos meses después del Annihilation conquest en la misma dimensión, mientras el seguía en su viaje de odio y muerte- dijo con una sonrisa -Esa fue a la versión a la que nos enfrentamos. Lo comencé a sospechar al ver que había tardado bastante más en materializarse, en comparación con los demás. Cuando todo hubo terminado, su desvanecimiento no fue guiado por esa fuerza, por lo que su mente, que solo existió durante los hechos de ese puñado de días, volvió a reunirse con la versión original. El ser al que espiamos tiene los recuerdos de esos hechos como si hubiera sido él el que los vivió. Solo que reprimidos en su subconsciente-

-Lo siento amo, pero no termino de comprender-

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro de hacerlo. Pero en fin sigamos a ello. Hay que admitir que como estratega y guerrero es formidable. Pocos guardianes de la vida suelen tratarla con tal desprecio-

-¿Es por eso que ha despertado su interés?-

-Ajá. Y si va por el camino en el que se encuentra, puede que tenga a alguien como aliado en esta difícil empresa que se ha convertido mi existencia- dijo con tono melancólico- ¿Tus escaneos han revelado algo interesante?

-He encontrado una coincidencia con el extraño rastro de energía que le rodea.

-¿Y con que coincide?

-Con la energía que lleva usted rastreando los últimos meses-

Los ojos de Thanos se abrieron como platos.

-Imposible... Eso solo puede significar... Bien, además de un aliado, puede que encuentre una forma de rastrear el poder supremo de una vez por todas sin perder el rastro-

* * *

**Reino grifo**

Doscientos metros entre el pasaje entre las montañas heladas y una colina verde, era lo único que se interponía entre el ejército grifo y el de los capas negras.

De un lado cien grifos vestidos con armaduras de cotas de malla, armados con arcos y cien grifos delante de ellos con picas de más de cinco metros con puntas de hierro vestidos con cofias de malla y corazas de acero cubriéndoles todo el pecho. Eran liderados por un humano de piel morena, ojos grises casi blancos vestido solamente con pieles de grifos y dos cráneos de ponies en los hombros armado con una vara que tenia atado de un extremo un cráneo de grifo con una roca adentro para hacerlo mas pesado.

Del otro lado, justo entre las montañas un ejército de quinientos ponies vestidos con armaduras de placas hechas a la perfección y capas negras en la espalda, armados con lanzas y escudos eran liderados por un humano de piel blanca, ojos rojos vestido con una armadura negra y un yelmo con forma de cráneo armado con un hacha y una espada corta.

* * *

**Black news**

Se ven los cuervos sobre los arboles en la oscuridad, luego la cámara pasa entre los arboles mostrándose el símbolo del noticiero.

La imagen del noticiero se borra mostrando el escritorio con un rubio al lado izquierdo de la imagen y un barbudo, mata de cabello castaño en su cabeza y de piel blanca.

-buenas tardes soy Jaime Lannister- dice el rubio.

-y yo sirio Forel-

-Black news, noticias desde el muro: el noticiero mas imparcial de poniente con sus nuevos animadores porque los anteriores se fueron de #$%& a los prostíbulos de villa topo. Pero nosotros no vamos ¿verdad sirio?-

-hoy no Jaime… hoy no-

-vamos con el resumen informativo- se hace un acercamiento al rubio mostrando una imagen a la altura de su cara de un mundo ardiendo –el alicorneo de la aniquilación anuncia que pronto tendrá un nuevo centurión y hasta le tiene una habitación en su castillo, una muy lejos del hedor de los insectos que viven en el sótano… y todo el resto de ese universo-

Se hace un acercamiento al castaño mostrando junto a su cara la imagen de un cuerno azul –el antiguo socio de Annihilus "Thanos", resuelve el paradigma multidimensional de la participación de guerrero salvaje en otras historias, pero más que nada nos hace una demostración de cómo son las novias virtuales que jamás se aburrirán de que le hables de física avanzada. Finanzas- se la hace el acercamiento al rubio con la imagen de muchos grifos con arcos apuntando al cielo.

-el nuevo magnate de los grifos, guerrero salvaje, nos muestra la efectividad de los arcos largos declarando: "entre mas grandes mejor". Deportes-

En medio de ambos aparece la imagen de un ejército grifo con picas gritándole a otro de ponies armados con lanzas y escudos respondiendo al grito –la gran batalla entre los únicos humanos de todo el mundo se realizara de tal forma que 300 no nos podrá demandar por plagio al ser entre la nieve y no junto a una costa-

-y hasta aquí Black news, su informativo imparcial en esta noche…-

Apuntan ambos a la pantalla ablando al unisonó –y todas las que están por venir-

* * *

**gracias a JohnnyElRed y a talos x por ayudarme en este cap. se agradecen los reviews y que me digan que esperan de este fic**


	13. ¿pablo?

Capitulo 12: ¿Pablo?

Por fin, por fin llego el momento que he esperado tanto. En un terreno plano avían dos montañas una a un lado de la otra quedando solo un pequeño paso entre las dos paredes naturales, y ahí es donde estaba el ejército de los capas negras con el desgraciado en primera línea.

Nosotros éramos menos además de peor equipados que los capas negras, que no solo estaban más armados, sino que eran realmente soldados disciplinados…. Y eso seria lo que usaría a nuestro favor.

La maza de grifos que caminaba a los ponies se veía desde la entrada al desfiladero, que era donde ellos estaban, marchábamos sin formación alguna divididos cien adelante con picas y cien detrás con arcos. Nuestro paso era lento y tranquilo, propio de alguien que da un paseo por el parque más que el de alguien que va a una batalla.

El corazón me latía con emoción viendo a los capas negras tomar posición de defensa estando a solo cien metros de nosotros -¡ALTO!- grite levantando la maza a lo que todos se detienen en el acto -¡FORMACION!- rápidamente los grifos de ambos pelotones forman filas de 25 grifos de largo lo que dejaba 4 filas en cada pelotón.

"verdad" ya tenía una correa con la que me la colgué en la espalda, yo estaba en el flanco derecho del pelotón de picas asique le arrebate una a uno de los grifos mientras veía al risco –¿oye con que voy a pelear si me quitas la pica?-

-quítasela al que este hasta atrás y así sucesivamente hasta el que este hasta el final- le respondí antes de correr delante de la primera fila de los grifos que apuntaban las picas al cielo.

Mientras corría veía como él se alzaba orgulloso a su gran altura luciendo confiado su negra armadura y ese yelmo en forma de cráneo que me permitía ver sus rojos ojos salir de entre la oscuridad.

La nieve era delgada pero sentía como me hundía en los centímetros de ella mientras corría. Llegue finalmente al medio de los piqueros, puse la pica en mi hombro mirando al cielo y dando la espalda a los grifos solo me sumergí en la formación abriéndome paso con la espalda.

-¡MARCHEN!- grite, a lo que cada grifo marcho adelante con paso lento pero firme. Los capas negras junto con Pablo se pusieron en posición de ataque apuntándonos con sus lanzas a lo que Pablo desenfundo ambas armas de sus costados. Se puso en una pose que me demostraba una cosa que siempre pensé –el no sabe pelear-

-¿Qué dijo?- me pregunto un grifo a mi lado.

-se conocía a una familia apellidada "Banda", durante siete generaciones su familia han sido los mejores maestros de armas que han existido en el mundo- miraba al frente notando de que cuando nos enfrentemos a los capas negras no me hallaría delante de Pablo sino mas a la izquierda de él –y el que actualmente es el con mayor forma y habilidad de esa familia me entreno durante dos años-

Salí de la formación y camine a mi izquierda con los ojos clavados en pablo, note que me pase y volví unos pasos a la derecha hasta que estaba seguro que nos veríamos las caras finalmente asique me uní otra vez a la formación como ya había echo.

Estaban en posición de defensa dentro de un acantilado que los protegía para evitar que los rodeara un ejército aun mayor el cual de seguro esperaban o al menos una emboscada. Seguíamos marchando hasta que solo quedaron cuarenta metros entre ellos y nosotros, sus escudos los cubrían y sus lanzas nos apuntaban y yo sabía que harían eso por lo que su disciplina seria en su perdición.

-¡AHORA!- grito a todo pulmón a lo que todos los piqueros nos arrojamos de pansa al piso mostrando a los arqueros justo detrás de nosotros apuntándoles a los capas negras con las flechas en perfectos noventa grados -¡A VER CUANTO SOPORTAN TUS ESCUDOS!- dispararon las flechas las cuales destruyeron los escudos y mataron a muchos, menos a pablo y a quienes lo rodeaban. Puede que sea la guerra y el solo un enemigo más, pero aun así quería ser yo mismo quien acabara con él.

Pablo se veía confundido por qué no lo atacaron pero reacciono de inmediato -¡A ELLOS!- grito apuntando con el hacha a lo que todos corrieron a nosotros.

-¡bosque de picas!- grite.

-¡CIERRA EL REINO!- gritaron ellos mientras todos tomábamos las picas y nos levantábamos mientras apuntábamos al frente. Los de la primera teníamos una rodilla en el piso, los de la segunda sostenían la pica con los brazos colgándoles cerca de la cadera, los de la tercera la levantaban a nivel de sus caras y los de la cuarta estaban aun apuntando al cielo esperando su turno para ponerse en posición del tercero cuando uno de adelante allá muerto.

Ellos corrían a nosotros pero pocos alcanzaron a salir del acantilado cuando se escucho el silbido de una enorme roca que impacto contra el acantilado asiéndolo temblar. Los juguetitos que me hicieron los carpinteros no eran nada más que catapultas, las cuales disparaban pesadas rocas contra el acantilado haciendo que este se derrumbara aun con los capas negras entre ambas paredes naturales.

Pablo se detuvo viendo como las rocas llovían dando unos segundos para que sus hombres lo rodearan y pasaran en su lugar. La emoción me consumía por saber que pronto tendría su cabeza, asique no puedo evitar recordar la canción que escuche en uno de los destinos que tuve en este tan extraño viaje que me mando aquel unicornio al que solo llame "maguito".

-Oponiendo picas a caballos enfrentando arcabuces a piqueros-

Savia que todos me escuchaban pero no me importaba. Yo quería sangre y esa canción me inspiraba.

-Con el alma unida por el mismo clero que la sangre corra-

Por fin llegaron a nosotros, que Dios me perdone si está mal que aproveché la causa justa para probar la sangre de mi enemigo.

-protegiendo el reino-

Finalmente atravesé el pecho de un capa negra sin escudo, el que estaba detrás de mí se la clavo a otro formándose el mismo patrón con las dos primeras filas dejando delante de mí una gran pared de cadáveres.

-Aspa de Borgoña flameando al viento Hijos de Santiago-

-grandes son los tercios-

Rápidamente tire al piso al pony y volví a apuntar la pica adelante ahora tratando de clavársela a un pony con escudo, pero al tener picas mucho más largas que sus lanzas entre tres piqueros podíamos atravesar por algún lugar a los ponies que desesperadamente corrían a nosotros para no ser aplastados por las murallas que se derrumban a sus lados.

La disciplina es lo de ellos, lo que evitaba que avanzaran muy rápido y/o rompieran formación sin la cual no valían nada. Si no se daban prisa morían aplastados, si daban un paso adelante los atravesábamos con el bosque de picas.

Finalmente él llego al frente, muy a la derecha de mi, rompió varias picas con el hacha y la espada en forma torpe y de la misma forma de un niño. solté la pica de inmediato y aun agachado pase entre la fila de los grifos, cuando estuve detrás de ellos corrí a la derecha viendo la carnicería hasta que vi a Pablo, fue fácil al yo ser mucho más alto que un grifo y el mucho más alto que yo.

Las picas en cuanto le apuntaban eran cortadas por sus armas que por alguna razón las cortaban como mantequilla, los grifos al perder las armas iban hasta atrás dejando que los demás serraran filas donde ellos estaban. Corrí entre los grifos y justo antes de recibir un hachazo atrape la muñeca blindada de Pablo, agache mi cabeza a la altura de su cadera, con toda la fuerza que tenia lo tome de más arriba de su rodilla con la otra mano y dando media vuelta lo arroje detrás de las filas de los grifos.

Cayó pesadamente a lo que la cuarta fila y los arqueros de atrás le apuntaron de inmediato –NO- grite saliendo de entre los grifos avanzando a Pablo mientras sacaba la maza de mi espalda –el es mío-

Se puso de pie y me vio con esos ojos rojos que yo veía cada noche al ver el fuego -¿Quién eres?- me pregunto con rabia a lo que yo solo moví la maza golpeándole el hombro izquierdo derribándolo.

-¡levántate!- le grite mientras le apuntaba con la maza -No acabara tan fácil- se puso de pie y ataco con el hacha, la detuve con el mango de la maza impactándolo en el del hacha y dándole una patada en el pecho mientras le arrebataba el arma y lo hice caer al piso. Abrí los brazos sosteniendo la maza en la derecha mientras le gritaba con furia al infeliz.

Pablo estaba con ambas manos en el pecho tosiendo y jadeando, al parecer la patada le afecto demasiado y esa era mi oportunidad. Levante la maza en alto y con un gran grito de furia la descendí contra su pecho aplastándole ambas manos entre la maza y la coraza.

Escuche como los huesos de sus manos y sus costillas crujían con el poderoso golpe que lo hiso saltar del piso desquebrajado cuando separe la maza de pablo. La mano que sostenía la espada la soltó al ya no poder sostenerla y se deslizo por la coraza hasta el piso en el cual se formaba un charco con la sangre que salía de la armadura negra.

Rápidamente solté la maza y me arrodille sobre el charco y le quite el yelmo al desgraciado arrojándolo lejos para ver su cara moribunda de la cual salía mucha sangre de su boca junto con burbujas que se le formaban mientras trataba de respirar.

Lo veía con furia y le tome la cabeza con ambas manos para que me viera directamente -¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS!... quiero verte morir….- dije con gran furia reflejándome en los rojos ojos del único a quien e odiado en años.

Me vio unos segundos directamente a los ojos, pero luego dejo de moverse. Mi rostro de furia se borro de mi rostro, sus músculos se relajaron desviando la mirada de mí. Lo deje caer lentamente y mire mis manos ensangrentadas espantado por lo que acababa de hacer.

En el charco que estaba arrodillado se hacía cada vez más grande, en este vi mi reflejo a mi izquierda pero lo que estaba ahí era un recuerdo y no el humano cubierto en pieles y sangre que era ahora.

En el charco me veía a mi mismo vestido con la cota de malla y la sobrebesta que me dieron cuando me convertí en templario, la misma cara de orgullo, felicidad y lo que se podría decir "pureza", alguien recién nombrado caballero de Cristo.

Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos cayendo en mis manos, me puse de pie y me aleje de la batalla con mirada completamente muerta. ¿Hice lo que es lo correcto?, ¿detuve a quien era un riesgo para la causa?, ¿o solo quise matar… ¡asesinar! a un solo hombre a quien odiaba y para eso inicie una guerra para obtener un ejército y luego invadir equestria para acabar con su ejército y así tenerlo para mí?.

Los arqueros me abrieron paso mientras caminaba sin expresión alguna, sentía una gran tormenta en mi cabeza mientras se batían el bien y el mal dentro de ella.

Pero me detengo en seco recordando que yo no lo asesine, lo conocía y lo odiaba pero murió porque se opuso a la causa justa, no porque yo allá viajado a equestria y lo hubiera apuñalado mientras dormía.

Levanto la cabeza con decisión, no fue asesinato cuándo derrame su sangre verde- ¡¿VERDE?!- grito al darme cuenta. Corrí rápidamente al cuerpo de "Pablo" y en su lugar me encontré con algo que ya conocía y muy bien, un changeling muerto estaba tirado dentro de la armadura bacía de Pablo. ¿Cómo no note desde un principio que la sangre era verde y no roja?

La batalla continuaba pero ya no era necesario, rápidamente tome mi maza y la levante moviéndola en el aire junto con mi otra mano señalando a los grifos en las catapultas que ya no disparen.

Los disparos cesaron e hice lo único que tenía en la cabeza para detener a los capas negras porque matarlos ya no tenía sentido.

-¡oigan capas negras!- grite parado detrás de la última fila de piqueros -¿reconocen esto?- les mostré el yelmo vacio del falso Pablo. Todos los ponies dejaron de luchar viendo impactados.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- se preguntaban entre si quietos en su lugar ya que las catapultas no destruían el risco y los piqueros ya nos los atravesaban al no marchar contra ellos –si quieren salvar sus vidas suelten las armas- todos los capas negras se vieron entre si unos segundos -¡arqueros!- los arqueros cargaron las flechas y apuntaron al cielo para pasar sobre los piqueros y dar a los ponies.

Los capas negras soltaron las armas y avanzaron lentamente donde los rodeamos con un cuadrado de piqueros y atrás con los arqueros. Los capas negras fueron derrotados, pero esto no se había acabado.

-buen trabajo bastardo- mire al piquero me hablo y resulto ser el mismo grifo de un ojo de anoche.

-pero aun no termina- le pongo una mano en el hombro agachándome para llegar a su altura –te dejo a cargo- me giro y levanto la voz -¡¿quien perdió su pica?!- varios grifos detrás de los arqueros volaron sobre las cabezas de ellos para que pudiera verlos mientras levantaban una pata –perfecto- varios minutos después dos grifos llevaban volando mi maza y a mí mismo que me sostenía de ella.

Sobrevolamos la batalla que deje en las patas de los señores grifos y al parecer ya estaba ganada. Los cadáveres grifos atravesados por flechas se veían al fondo de un acantilado. Al pasar el acantilado me dejaron caer, di una vuelta de barril en el piso sosteniendo la masa y en el momento que me puse de pie corrí adelante con la maza en ambas manos.

Al parecer la batalla ya estaba casi ganada y recordé la promesa que les hice a los grifos, recordé el cuerpo inerte del falso Pablo y mis fuerzas se iban por la culpa, las manos me temblaban mientras sostenía la maza. Cerré los ojos recordé que no lo asesine y que aquel hombre seria mi enemigo si toca la causa…. Pero sobretodo recordé la cara de Applejack, el dulce rostro de aquella pony que era vilmente engañada por alguien que en algún lugar del mundo seguía respirando.

Abrí los ojos mirando con furia adelante mientras di un gran grito de furia, impulsado por mi desprecio corrí con todas mis fuerzas mientras la nieve volaba atrás impulsada por mis poderosas piernas forjadas en el bosque y entrenadas por los templarios.

Las tropas del rey ya estaban siendo rodeada por los grifos de elite de los lores, en la última línea nos se voltearon a mi pero antes de verme pase entre ellos hasta llegar a la primera línea de batalla donde se enfrentaban ambos ejércitos profesionales equipados con buenas armas y armaduras, yo solo tenía la maza hecha con el cráneo de uno de ellos y estaba vestido con pieles, también de grifos y un oso. Levante la maza sobre me hombro derecho y di un poderoso golpe destrozándole el hombro a un grifo y golpeando a varios mas con el cuerpo del primero.

Tenía detrás de mí a la primera línea de la resistencia y a mis costados a la del rey. Levante la maza bajándola contra la espalda de un grifo que venía por mí. Uno a la izquierda ataco con un hacha, tome la maza con la derecha apegada a las garras de oso cerca del cráneo y la izquierda a la mitad de mango para que con lo demás de este, a forma de bastón, golpee las patas del grifo asiéndolo caer y luego el mismo lado lo impacte contra su cuello rompiéndole la garganta.

Otro a mi derecha gritaba mientras me atacaba y le di una fuerte patada en el pecho con la izquierda mandándolo lejos para arrodillarme con la misma pierna y detener el hacha de otro grifo con la mano del mismo lado. Le di un cabezazo arrebatándole el hacha corta para girarla y cortarle el cuello.

Tire a verdad al piso arrojándome el hacha a la mano derecha y me puse de pie mirando a todos lados con furia con mi rostro cubierto por sangre roja y verde -¡VERAN LO QUE ASE UN APACHE!- con un dedo tome sangre del hacha y me dibuje una larga línea debajo de ambos ojos, tome sangre verde de las pieles y me dibuje una cruz en medio de la cara con ella.

Atacaron, contra ataque quedándome en el mismo lugar solo moviendo mis brazos y piernas como me enseño el gran Arturo durante dos años. Tome un escudo de uno de los grifos antes de matarlo y seguí peleando, a mi alrededor se empezaron a formar gran montón de cadáveres mientras mi ira me impulsaba en cada golpe.

Por un momento dejaron de atacar y los grifos de adelante me vieron con gran temor en sus ojos, sonreí y me voltee a mis grifos de mi bando -¿Qué pasa que no ataca….?- me quede callado viendo los mismos ojos de terror que tenían los ojos de los grifos del rey.

Di un largo suspiro y corrí a mi izquierda donde los grifos aun peleaban, salte contra uno de ellos rompiéndole el cuello, con el escudo empuje a varios grifos delante mío y seguí avanzando mientras la primera línea se rompía por los miembros de la resistencia que me seguían.

El rey estaba peleando valientemente con una lanza en su pata, pero esta lo se sirvió cuando la rompí con el hacha, lo golpee con el escudo derribándolo y salte sobre él dando un gran grito de furia bajando el hacha contra su cabeza.

* * *

Diez minutos después de la batalla estaba con la cabeza del rey grifo en mi mano mientras caminaba por el campo de batalla viendo cómo eran llevados los prisioneros a las celdas y como los aldeanos les quitaban las armaduras a los muertos.

Cuando pasaba los grifos se volteaban a mí, los soldados se quitaban los yelmos, los campesinos los sombreros de tela y se inclinaban ante mí con respeto y miedo. Pero más que nada miedo, ahora recuerdo porque detestaba el apodo que tenía en las tierras de mi padre…. "la montaña de cadáveres".

Desde el anterior campo de batalla se aproximaban los grifos que pelearon allá, rodeando una larga fila de capas negras encadenados y desarmados. Muchos de esos grifos vestían los uniformes de los capas negras y portaban sus armas.

-mi señor- dijo el mismo grifo de un ojo volando a mí con el equipamiento de los capas negras –¿creo que me perdí de la diversión no?-

-no mi amigo- dije levantando la cabeza y mirando a los ojos al rey muerto –esto es solo el comienzo- baje la cabeza del rey muerto para ver al grifo delante mío –tráeme capas de los ponies que mate, las llevare como trofeo-

Se inclino y respondió -como ordene mi señor- alzo vuelo y se fue.

Muchos de los nuestros murieron y también los del rey, veía las caras tristes y melancólicas de grifos de ambos bandos al igual que en los ponies. Pero la adrenalina de la batalla aun no me dejaba, siempre celebraba después de una batalla y ahora necesitaba darle ánimos a todos.

-Oponiendo picas a caballos-

Comencé a cantar con la mejor voz que pude mientras caminaba.

-enfrentando arcabuces a piqueros-

-Con el alma unida por el mismo clero-

-que la sangre corra protegiendo el reino-

Todos volteaban a verme mientras esperaba que mi canto los motivara.

-Aspa de Borgoña flameando al viento-

-Hijos de Santiago grandes son los tercios-

-Escuadrón de picas, flancos a cubierto, solo es libre el hombre que no tiene miedo-

Tenía la voz más armoniosa que podía, pero aun así era solo un himno y nunca fui bueno cantando.

-Lucha por tu hermano muere por tu reino-

-Libre por la paz en este gran imperio-

Comencé a cantar con más ánimo a lo que al parecer los grifos si mostraban mas energía y motivación.

-Nunca habrá derrota si nos hacen presos-

-SOLO TRAS DE MUERTOS CAPITULAREMOS-

Todos los grifos estaban sonriendo emocionados y algunos alzaban los puños y gritaban "¡SI!"

-La gola de malla, chaleco de cuero, peto y espaldar me guardaran del hierro-

-Levantad las picas con un canto al cielo-

-Nunca temeré si van columna al tercio-

Sigue contando la misma canción barias veces mientras los grifos se veían mas motivados cada vez pero sobre todo cuando ellos empezaron a cantarla se les veía mucho más motivados al habérselas aprendido…. A pesar de no saber que es un arcabuz o un tercio.

* * *

Día 21: la bataya fue hun completo héccito, vueno… doz completoz héccitos, emos ganado hen hezte dia hi emoz tenido la menos cantidad de vajas que kreía ke tendríhamos. Pero halgo peza en mi corasón, akel que hodiho sigue kon bida.

Lla prove lo ke hera matarlo con hira, ahora será con justicia, zi yega hen pas pidihendo ha zus capas negraz le dare la opción de llebarcelos cin aserle daño. Pero zi biene a apollar a huno de los relles o ha llebarcelos por la fuersa tengo deresho ante Dios de matarlo….. resare para que benga kontra la kausa.

Día 30: hapenas ase un mes que hinisie la lucha contra los relles grifos y ya tengo a mas de treinta mil zoldados profecionales y mas campesinos de los que un hombre podría contar, somos mas que cualqueira de los hotros relles pero no me confihare. Pablo cigue bibo y es el único en este mundo que podría detenerme, reso porke lo hintente y nos henfrentemos de una bes por todas.

Dia 34: e recibido reportez que hafirman que barios regimientos de los capas negras marchan a nuestras fortalesaz que de limitan con hekestria, que bengan, porque no ay nada ni nadie que puheda pararme ya que me keda fuersa todavía.

Pero aun asi me zorprende de ke no me alla atacado en alguna fortaleza como acostumbra, solo Dios zave cuhando me dara la satisfaxión.

* * *

**gracias por seguirme hasta ahora, creo se aserca el final y espero los reviews**


End file.
